


It's No Prank

by TemiDark



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Comedy, Humor, Reader-Insert, Romance, Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 54,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemiDark/pseuds/TemiDark
Summary: Something happened that changed your life for good, some may have thought of it to be a blessing but for you it was more like a nightmare because it seemed like no one wanted to believe you this wasn't just a mere prank.





	1. Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Before you begin here's some info you gotta know beforehand:  
> Conversation in Italic going to be held in Korean,  
> meanwhile normal border is going to be representing someone speaking in English. Enjoy~

As the strong breeze outside made the tree scratch its branches against the window, there was yet another main factor that made Namjoon wake up in the middle of the night even if he didn't wish for it. Some figure was hovering right over Rapmon's head repeatedly letting him known of their presence by breathing quite heavily nearly right onto his neck. After opening his heavy eyelids he got a little startled by the unusual sight in his room. Even if it may have been too dark to see, just by the shape of the shadow he could tell which member decided to wake him up in such a horrible way that gave him shivers all over his body.  
“Jimin-” he got interrupted by the owner of the name.  
“Dude you gotta help me?!” the tone in the voice sounded like a plea, he wondered what may have happened for him to sound so desperate, yet it took him some time to realize Jimin right now spoke fluent English. He wondered if he heard wrong and so he decided to brush it off by continuing his original conversation.  
_“What are you doing here?”_  yet he only got a rude response from his counterpart.  
"Do I look like I speak Korean?" by this point Namjoon convinced himself that this must have been either a really bad and well-prepared joke or a dream, but the question made him chuckle as he responded in English wanting to test him.  
“You are Korean Jimin” yet the response he got was quite unusual.  
"So he is, but I'm not. And I can't speak Korean to save my life." this seemed kinda concerning to Namjoon as he had stuff to do in the morning but this joke seemed to go way too far by this point, so as the leader of the group he decided he needed to stop him from further development of the joke in case it would wake up the other guys from their deep sleep. So standing up he started to push Jimin out of the room, but he put on such a fight claiming he would bang on the door if he decided to further ignore his plea for help. As desperate as the two of them were it ended up with RapMonster dragging Jimin by his legs trying to get Jimin back into his bed. Few moments into the fight and the whole house was on its feet and that's exactly what they got to witness after putting on the lights in the room. Jimin trying to grab anything by his hands so he wouldn't get back onto the bed as Rapmonster desperately tried to get him onto his bed. Jin then started to speak for the whole group.  
_“Guys what are you two doing?”_ he asked as Jimin just looked at him dumbfounded not really sure how to respond because of the previous claim that he couldn't speak Korean. After all, he could only a few phrases and words in Korean let's not forget the confession song. That's where Namjoon had to cover up for him and tell what exactly was happening.  
_"He started some bad joke claiming he can't speak Korean... and he started to talk in English instead. He must have practiced really hard for him to be this good."_  all the eyes were now focused on Jimin, which just laughed nervously in hopes they would believe him.   
_"Then you are not the only one that can speak English."_ V pointed out which made Rapmon just shake his head at that statement because this was not really the problem he wanted to resolve.  
“What are they saying?” Jimin asked as Rapmonster just sighed for the fifth time this night.  
"Go to sleep." it felt more like an order which made the poor idol pout, then he rose up and stated.  
"Well if you won't listen to me I will tell you guys goodbye." he reached for his phone kind of shocking the other members, as he typed in something on internet browser and found some airplane tickets to Sweden he was about to purchase one until Jin acted as the mother of the dorm and took his phone away and said.  
_"We take this all in the morning. Taehyung and Hobi make sure he won't leave the room."_     
Listening to Jin's order they put the mattresses onto the floor as Jimin was occupied fighting for survival and trying to take back his phone. Which he wasn't sure if it really was his, but surely what mattered to him the most was getting away from this place because he was so bummed out about the idea that they didn't believe him. Suddenly V grabbed Jimin and wrapped his arms and legs around him as he laid on the mattress they laid on the floor. J-hope then laid on Jimin's other side making sure he wouldn't have any escape route, however when Jungkook saw this all he decided it would be fun to join in too. All the other members left after turning off the lights.  
And so here you were in BTS Jimin's body strangely surrounded by other members that were holding their eyes on you, feeling suffocated you sighed in hopes the real Jimin had a better time in your body if that's what happened.  
Your thoughts made you realize that probably any other fangirl would think they would be in heaven in such situation, but nothing of it really felt right. The first thing you experienced was falling repeatedly until reaching Rapmonsters and Jungkooks room because this height was quite different than yours and you felt so alien in this new body which you yet had to get used to. You thoughts escalated quickly and worry took over your mind reminding you what kinda catastrophe you gonna go thru tomorrow if you were gonna have to pee. You just hated your life at this point and wished to get your old body back.


	2. Please Believe Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because my laptop suddenly crashed I had to rewrite this chapter more times than necessarily, but here it finally is in all it's glory so enjoy~

The next following morning you forcefully opened your heavy lids as you were praying for whatever happened the night before, to just be a simple nightmare or illusion sent by some supernatural beings or aliens, that wanted to play with your poor soul. However it seemed like luck wasn’t on your side this time around and the cruel reality smacked you on the face, like literally because you felt pain after someone decided to slap you across your face while they were still being asleep. Moving the hand away from you, soon glancing to your left in search for the culprit that was responsible for your pain.

As you did so you found Taehyung's face barely a centimeter away from yours. Startled you jumped up letting out such a horrible sound that sounded more like a dying cat, which by the way woke up the other three idols that were watching over you thru the night and sharing the same room with you.

Already tired of this cruel reality you picked yourself up, quite clumsily surely not adjusted to this body yet and you rushed to the front door as if your life depended on it. In all this chaos you somehow managed to stomp on someone but this was irrelevant to your interests. Meeting together with the front door as unlucky as you were you found it to be locked and not being able to think straight, from all the stress and chaos that raged in your head that common sense wasn't logged in your system right now. It became even worse when you felt a heavy hand grabbing your shoulder.

Trying to look back to have a glance of the owner of the hand you met your eyes with someone that was quite longer than you. It was no one else than Rapmonster himself the leader of the whole group. You saw concern in his eyes and you could feel the disappointment from his aura, that probably was caused by your action since yesterday night.

“What do you think you're doing?" you could hear worry filled in his voice, yet you thanked him for deciding to say that in English, but before you had a chance to let out a sound someone yelled from the kitchen.

“ _The breakfast is ready!”_ you weren't sure which member this voice belonged to but if you had to guess your choice would be Jin. And like this, you were dragged all the way to the kitchen by the leader. Now standing there you saw all the prepared food and soon all other members gathered to the kitchen. Firstly Yoongi needed some serious answers.

“ _What was that strange sound just now?”_ by then both Hobi and Taehyung pointed their fingers at you as you smiled nervously, by now you were probably destroying Jimin’s image with your silly sounds of frustration and what not. Yet the questions didn't end.

“ _What did he try to do this time?”_ Jin asked as he decided to sit on the chair next to yours.

“ _Jimin just now tried to run onto the street in his_ _pajamas_ _,"_ Namjoon stated as Suga couldn’t help himself by letting a chuckle probably realizing how ridiculous it would be if you succeeded in your act. Yet not being able to understand what they were talking about besides the fact the topic was you, you just heavily sighed. As you wondered what more you could do to prove you weren't Jimin, yet someone else entirely. Taking a bite of the food you soon realized you never had anything like this before, but you couldn't feel any of its taste as the stress made you unable to stomach the food as your thoughts were totally focused on something else. Soon you found yourself facepalming with the table, thankfully Jin was really fast and he moved your plate away before you managed to smack your head against it.

“ _Jimin you feeling alright?”_ Suga asked as this seemed more concerning to all the members each minute that passed by as they were wondering if you really lost all your mind thanks to the stress this work must have given Jimin for years. Raising your head with your tired look you managed to say.

“For the hundredth time I can't speak Korean." by now you realized you had to study Korean by yourself because it didn't seem like they would listen to your pleas to believe you weren't the real Jimin they all expected you to be. Some of the members just shook their heads not able to believe how you could continue this ridiculous prank after they perfectly stated they wouldn’t fall for any of your tricks.

Some seconds later your were enlighted by your pure genius, you realized the only people that would probably believe you at this moment would be your mother or Jimin himself. Unless you went into a coma and now you share Jimin's body with him and became his second personality. Shivering at that thought you soon realized some discussion was going on between the members.

“ _Should we play along to his prank to make it stop? Or let him be like this until he gives up on the joke?”_ Suga questioned not really in the mood for all of this so he wondered what would stop this ongoing joke the fastest.

“ _But wouldn’t playing along encourage this_ _behavior_ _further_ _?”_ Namjoon asked as Suga realizing he was right he nodded.

“ _Then let’s just let him be..._ _H_ _e maybe needs some rest from everything, maybe then he will go back to his old self.”_ Jin pointed out as everyone seemed to agree with him, yet Taehyung had to make the best of this situation and he added his few words about it.

“ _What if he's going thru his middle age stage?"_ this made the other members burst out in laughter, even to the point you felt how Jin was clapping your shoulder because he couldn't stop laughing. Jungkook couldn't help himself and so he added.

“ _Maybe like this hyung will steal your alien title.”_ unable to know what they were talking about you just pouted making it seem like you were angry but the cuteness seemed to out win it.

“I’m not stupid I can tell you talking about me... Also, Jin give me Jimin's phone I need it." Thankfully Jin realized what you wanted and he handed it over tho someone needed to make a scene out of it.

“Shouldn’t you stick to the formalities?” Leader asked considering the fact someone may have seen it and consider Jimin to be rude.

“Ok hear me out... considering I’m a girl in a guys body... wouldn't the most polite way to do be calling Jin oppa..." you smirked at the moment and turned your head to the vocalist and so you made the most cringe-worthy version of it, you could imagine.

“Oppa~” at that point Jin was shivering not prepared for Jimin to call him just that.

“Please never again." he managed to stutter out in English, you just cheered for your win in this as some other more immature members fell from their chairs out of laughter that this caused.

“Of course I'll be thinking about Jimin's image, but don't think I will be calling you hyungs when nobody else is here... Now I’m going to make a very important call.” stating this everyone got quiet and they anticipated what you would do next. Dialing your mother's number you waited for her to pick and as soon you confirmed she answered you started yelling into the lure.

“Mom! Don't say you were doing some of your voodoo shoodoo hoodoos whatever dark rituals when I was taking a nap? Your daughter is now in a man’s body how are you gonna fix it?!” to which the answer was.

“So that’s what happened, I can admit it was a mistake on my part, but it doesn’t seem like I can do anything about it.” to which you yelled on top of your lungs.

“MOM!!!" startling the other members that were gathered in the kitchen, but especially the leader was impressed with your so called acting because at that moment you truly sounded like a rebellious teenage girl he often saw in movies. You surely got a star for this in his mind as he still couldn't let go of the thought it all was a prank, fully convinced that Jimin worked on it for over a year.

Then you whined as you couldn’t imagine yourself keep being stuck in this ridiculous situation.

“I can't be a Korean idol from nowhere!... I can't even sing to save my life. What if I ruin his career because from nowhere I took over his body..." you seriously didn't want to ruin someone else life and even if you revealed the truth about taking over his body as it seemed so far the world wouldn't believe in such supernatural speculations. Even if you claimed you were kidnapped by aliens, they would take Jimin for a fool. Sighing to relieve some of the stress that crept in your heart, you soon heard.

“Don’t worry sweetie, see it from the positive side... Now you can become one of the idols that you admire and hey! As a bonus you can hook up with one." from the shock you managed to stand up and fall to your knees. You wondered if this woman was truly your mother, from the sound of it, she encouraged you to find a husband of some sort when you were at it. Maybe the fact you never brought any boyfriends home worried her too much because she was one of these women that wanted grandchildren soon. Recovering from the shock you suddenly said.

“I’m living with 6 other guys!” yet she didn’t stop.

“Well, you have a better chance now... Probably this was meant to be and you're going to find your future partner thanks to this." You just facepalmed and decided to end this silly conversation and you asked your mother to give over Jimin if he truly was inside your body.

“Good luck now I have another daughter to take care of ..oh and here she comes." You seriously hoped for her to be joking. And so your mother handed over the phone to Jimin which took it carefully, quite confused as his English skills weren't perfect. He may have understood some words but as far he wasn't confident to speak a word worried to be misunderstood.

“Hello." hearing his worry over the phone you picked yourself up and by taking Namjoon's collar you said.

“Tell him that everything going to be ok and that I'm sorry all this took place. I try my best to not ruin the career he worked so hard for... Also, I have no idea how it's going to go as it seems no one believes me I'm not you." thankfully this time he decided to play along considering how much work you must have put into this spectacle. He seriously wondered how you hired someone from Sweden to play along with you. Thinking it through he realized you two must have met on the BonVoyage filming and soon all made sense in his head. Translating the words you dictated to Korean, he soon got an answer from Jimin which Rapmonster yet again had to translate to you.

“It must be hard for you if it is as you saying, stay strong.." surely out of kindness he asked you your name so taking the phone back you said it yourself.

“(F/n)." It seemed like you finally got a friend that was on your side, surely you would ask for his help later on, but now you would try your best to convince his group members that you, in fact, weren't Jimin and so you asked.

“So do you believe me now?”

 


	3. Bathroom Horror

After this specific question was asked it soon followed by applauds from the leader himself. He seemed just so proud of your so-called acting skills, to the point he let out a single tear from his eye. Seeing this you seriously told yourself that if you had the required guts you would strangle the guy in this exact moment considering his skull was so thick even if Jimin would have been kidnapped by aliens before his own eyes he would consider it to be another great prank, or that’s what this exact situation lead you to believe. He truly believed it all so far has been a prank which was prepared with you and Jimin together for years, he clued out you exchanged languages with each other, yet little did he know that you couldn't even make a sentence in Korean right now. Accepting defeat and after letting a painful sound you walked out from the kitchen seeing as finishing any of the food would not have been a good idea, also you needed a break from seeing those faces for the moment, as you could see yourself punching them anytime soon if you stayed.

Passing by the hallway you realized how you had no given experience in this field, from your point of view how much they worked seemed like slavery which you couldn’t see yourself doing. You were a free spirit letting out your emotions on a canvas and dance which was just a mere hobby, working as an idol didn’t seem to suit you directly. Considering just talking in front of a group could give you severe panic attacks. So basically you were here and the only talent you could offer were the few songs you practiced dancing to as well the songs you screamed your voice out while hearing them thru your headphones. And surely you were aware of your bad pronunciation in Korean so singing a song would be a big no no.

“Maybe if I draw for them like freaking Picasso they may finally believe me.” sighting heavily you took loud and heavy steps heading back to the bedroom until you realized the terrifying truth. You needed some time in the bathroom to relieve yourself and you had no idea how exactly to do it in a man’s body. Usually, you had to sit down, but this time it would have been different. You weren’t prepared to see Jimin’s naked body just yet like you couldn’t see yourself doing something like this to this special cornflake. A few seconds later you questioned your newly chosen nickname for him, but this wasn’t the time and place to ponder on the fact now. With teary eyes, you collapsed on the floor.

“My mother has overthrown her own daughter for an idol which happed to take over my body... And now I need to go to the toilet but I can’t.” little did you know that Namjoon stood right behind you wondering what you would come up with next. However, he wasn’t prepared for this melodrama that you were acting out in the hallway by yourself.

“What are you looking at?” you asked after sensing his presence behind you, not in the mood to get another lecture from him. You were hugely aware how much of a deep shit you were into, so you didn’t need anyone else to point it out for you. You weren’t that stupid and surely you didn’t want to feel like it either.

“Maybe you went into the role way too much considering you even act it out by yourself.” Rapmonster pointed out which made you grind your teeth.

“Have you thought that maybe this all is real and you are stupid to overlook all the serious clues that I’m trying to give you.” then you felt a soft pat on your head as Namjoon stated.

“You must have watched way too many American movies.” with that he left you alone in the hallway as you cursed him in your mind now making your trip to the bathroom. Once there you found yourself staring at the toilet, considering it was your first time it went quite messy and you had to clean it up after yourself. Once you were out you seem like your soul left your body completely, it felt like you had just walked away from a war-zone where all your companions died, which happened because you made a terrible mistake. Now the cursed souls of your lost companions were making themselves know, but soon you realized it was just your inner voice screaming like it was no tomorrow. Slowly making progressing steps to the bedroom you managed to hold out enough that instead of the floor you collapsed on a soft bed. Managing to take a hold of a pillow with your last remaining strength you cuddled yourself in it, yet again asking for this to be just a silly dream. In the next couple of minutes, you heard one of the members which made you realize, nope you still were remaining here.

“ _Namjoon-hyung complimented your acting. Maybe someday we can make a_ _collaboration_ _and be cast in the same drama.”_ not being sure what he truly meant you just nodded your head so he would move on with whatever he was doing before. Tho soon you realized they were preparing for something and you just inwardly wished for them to leave you alone. Yet the leader made his entrance and while he looked at you, he asked.

“Jimin what are you doing? We gotta go.” you could feel the hurry in his voice and not really being able to maintain yourself you asked from curiosity.

“Where?” then you could feel Namjoon’s hands trying to pull you away from the bed.

“Photoshoot, and there’s also other things on the schedule so you better hurry and dress up.” you just shook your head while fighting back like a five-year-old kid to be able to maintain on the bed, that’s when leader decided to use his secret weapon and suddenly you could feel yourself being lifted like a sack of potatoes and you saw Jungkook taking you to the garderobe which made you sigh heavily.

“No I can’t do it.” you claimed while repeatedly saying impossible in Japanese which made it sound like some kind of chant.

“Muri, muri, muri.” over and over again. You saw Namjoon shaking his head in disapproval and so you stated.

“I don’t even know which clothes are Jimin’s.” But it didn’t seem like he wanted to hear your excuses anymore.

“ _Just choose something for him, I grab his things.”_ he told Jungkook and so he put you down as he started to look around.

“ _Oh I always wanted to choose some clothes for you hyung.”_ not being able to understand a word beside the hyung part you curled up yourself like a ball. Even so, it didn’t take much time for Jungkook to decided the outfit and you got it handed into your hands.

“Thanks.... I guess.” You managed to say which made the younger member smile at you.

“At least you are not as annoying right now as Rapmonster.” you said while glaring at him as he came over with Jimin’s things.

“Here you go.” you snatched those items from his hands expressing your boiling anger.

“Someday you going to realize I wasn’t Jimin and then I will make you kneel before me while apologizing.” he surely didn’t take the warning seriously, but you could already sense this exact scenario happening because you believed you could go back to your own body after making some research. Then you headed to the bathroom and slammed the doors.

“ _He’s funny.”_ Jungkook said as he realized with such acting he could get by being disrespectful to the older members. It took you some time to change your clothes and yet again all the strength seemed to leave your body as soon as you walked out from the bathroom.

“ _You look kinda ill.”_ Jin pointed out as he tried to see if you haven’t caught any cold and got a fever. After placing his hand on your forehead he seemed relieved, but you couldn’t say so yourself. As the amount of stress and anxiety all this caused you, the stomach was reacting so badly that it seriously felt like someone just stabbed you. You were aware that mental health wasn’t a joke and all this pressure made you feel like you would soon throw up. So you were wondering what kind of food would come up to the surface as you weren’t really aware of what Jimin may have eaten the day before. Slowly making your way after the other members you managed to walk outside where you were met by a van and who it seemed to be bts manager. Sure you may have some info about all the members but truthfully you haven’t even seen his face so you weren’t sure what kind of person he was. Despite the fact you may not have known him, he knew Jimin so long he could tell something was wrong.

“ _Jimin you ok?”_ a little out of it, you managed to say.

“Right I’m supposed to be Jimin now..” surely you weren’t keeping up as your sick body was now trying to repeal this reality and make you believe it was just an illusion made by your imagination.

“Can you at least call me (f/n)? “You asked which made the other members snicker, the confusion on your part made you question.

“Why are you snickering?” you asked.

“Isn’t that a female name? So are you sure about it.” in one single moment all the strength that was lost was dismissed by the anger you started to feel inside, forget about worrying about someone’s career it didn’t seem relevant at the moment as you couldn’t believe what you just heard.

“What’s so bad about being a female?! As far as I’m concerned I could go out there being a drag queen, then I would capture your heart, break it into pieces while stepping on it repeatably.” you exaggerated the whole thing with the body language to the point you made the hand movement of taking his heart ripping it in pieces and then stomping on it repeatably. Then you pushed him because he managed to stand in the way and you walked in a really lady-like manner into the van while moving your hips. Letting your female power show. You found them standing there dumbfounded, meanwhile Rapmonster's mouth dropped as he stood there with his mouth open, to the point Suga had to close it for him and started to push him into the vehicle. By now manager was questioning your whole behavior to which V explained it to be because you managed to eat something bad.

“ _What was Jimin saying, does he want to_ _purchase_ _a career as a drag queen?”_ J-hope asked as Namjoon looked his way.

“ _Yea..._ _T_ _hen he also mentioned something about breaking my heart.”_ soon laughter filled the whole car, but you kept your angry look on making it clear you weren’t kidding.

“If I must I will steal Jin’s face with the help of aliens or something.” It seemed like he didn’t understand what you just said but once Rapmonster translated the whole sentence he looked at you in terror, it seemed like he would have nightmares about it just because you mentioned it.

“ _Let’s just move before any fans gather here, or in case we get stuck in traffic.”_ The manager nodded as you all took off. Considering you never took a step in Korea before you started to stare out the window to see what was behind it. You could see the Seoul City quite clear even if the windows were dark for the BTS protection. For the most part, you were glued to the window and manager seeing your excitement couldn’t accept the sole explanation that you acted like this because of bad food, as he saw thru this and nothing seemed as usual.

“ _So what’s the real reason he’s like this?”_ Namjoon as the leader of the group decided to take responsibility and explain what truly happened.

“ _Since last night he decided to pull a prank on us which he keep preparing for years and because no one seemed to believe him that he truly changed bodies with a female we just let his behavior slide, as we don’t want to encourage this kind of behavior. Because we realized if we ignore him, he will eventually get bored and stop.”_ The manager just nodded understanding why they decided to ignore you as Jimin, but he had to give you a plus in his book. You seriously seemed to sound like a native with your English, at least in his ears. He was impressed by the effort you must have put into learning English, but if he only knew you learned it thanks to reading fanfiction constantly maybe his admiration would have disappeared. Yet there’s nothing wrong in reading those kinds of stuff in the first place.

“ _Maybe we should inform the CEO if it goes out of hand.”_ to which Rapmonster answered.

“ _I’m sure there be no need for that, as the leader I will keep him in check.”_ your body shivered by listing to their conversation so you guessed they must have been talking about you. Your first guess was that it must have been about your behavior as idols needed to act in a certain way.

The car ride seemed like an eternity to you once you got bored of the views outside the car, so you let yourself wonder about why the world slapped such complicated situation into your face. In the end, you were so far away with your thought, J-hope got the job to wake you back into reality.

“ _Jimin we are here!”_ you heard him scream into your ear so as an automatic response you pushed him away, looking quite offended.

“What now?” you asked as you finally heard the screams from the fans that were waiting outside the van, it seemed they were really well informed and managed to make their homework about where BTS members would arrive next. You sure weren’t happy about this whole deal as you had quite a fair share of info about seasang fans, and those situations weren’t pretty. Pulling your anxious ass out of the car you sure couldn’t stand the whole commotion going around you. Being scared something may happen you grabbed the first person by the sleeve that stood near you which happened to be Jin. As he looked back to see what was happening you shooshed his attention away from yourself making yourself understood that you wanted to use him as a human shield. However it seemed like he may have misunderstood and the whole time the only thing he could think of was how cute you suddenly acted out of the blue, which even the fans who gathered there loved. Once inside you heard Jin say under his breath.

“ _Cute.”_ and being able to understand at least so much in the Korean language you cursed him out in your head because you didn’t like that he found your misery cute. Being the person that hated large crowds especially now when crazy fans were added to the addition, you could feel how terrifying being an idol sometimes could be.


	4. Photoshoot Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I have already posted this chapter some days ago on quotev but had no energy to post it here, but at least here's the fourth chapter, hope you enjoy it :3

Jin seeing your darkened expression stopped smiling and he decided that the best solution would be to back slowly away. He weren’t sure what you were thinking, but one thing was sure your eyes were reflecting all the anger that you were trying to hold back inside. .

“ _How could he’s acting get so good? He seriously gives me shivers down my spine right now.”_ after the question was asked Namjoon smacked you on the top of the head to reminding you it was time to act more like a professional, not that you clearly understood the meaning behind the act.

“You seriously want me to make a neck slash on you or something?” you questioned Rapmonster as you felt yourself being dragged away by the group, not getting any response from the leader in the end. Surely many people were shocked when you started to talk English to yourself during the preparation time for the photoshot. They never seen Jimin do it and you were babbling to yourself as nobody there was up to talk with you. Even if maybe other members wanted to it’s not like you could understand them it didn’t go the other way around as well. You had to change clothes and the makeup artists started to style your hair and apply makeup.

“This is like the first time a professional is applying makeup on my face, sadly its not on mine. But this is neat maybe I can hire you guys for my future weeding.” you joked.

“With the army?” Namjoon asked as usually that’s what probably Jimin was saying calling the Army his girlfriends and what not.

“Nah I don’t like army guys... I rather have a guy smarter than you so he can notice in case this whole changing body thingy happened again.” you said putting out your tongue in his direction after slamming your hand startling one of the makeup artists.

“I’m sorry.” you said while bowing your head to her.

“Aren’t you acting too childish?” Namjoon asked concerned whatever you would also act like this before the photographers.

“I may be a child at heart, but at least I wouldn’t dismiss someone’s strange behavior claiming it was a prank.” you stated puffing out your chest and of course you had to add.

“I bet you would think it was also a prank if Jimin was kidnapped by aliens.” you crossed your legs and arms while saying this.

“ _Seeing all this it makes me think if he got like a split personality.”_ Suga mentioned because as time passed by he could see less of any Jimin he knew left.

“ _He is just acting it all out, lets just let him be and he will stop.”_ Sure you weren’t really aware what exactly was said at the moment but it felt like a sprinkle of hope appeared and was killed as quickly as it came.

“ _Also what’s with you and the alien topic?”_ Jin asked as this wasn't apparently the last time he would hear that word.

“You talking with me?” you questioned as you saw him glance at you and no one else seemed to respond.

“At least try to speak in Korean again its gets bothersome to translate everything.” Rapmonster complained.

“Well excuse you Mr. Fantastic that you can speak that language and I can’t. I can Swedish and (language of your choice) want me to use those instead?!” seeing you suddenly left him just laughing it off not being able to believe Jimin could learn so much in such short time. That’s when you decided to prove him wrong and you started to babble about the weather and other random topics in another languages.

“ _Stop showing off we know its probably fake_.” Suga said not seeming to want to believe it, which made you just collapse out of exhaustion as you could read what he meant by the aura he let out.

“No matter what I do they don't believe me.” That's when you decided to call your mother for mental support and by describing the whole situation she said.

“Well if they still don’t believe you by now just stop trying and do your own thing... On the side note you can prepare a prank or something.” by now you decided to use another language than English so they wouldn’t understand.

“ _ **You mean like make a stunt and say to the fans I lied about my age, and to be honest I’m immortal searching for my lost wife. But the cruel destiny doesn't want me to meet her so I became an idol so she could find me instead?”**_ By now you mother was questioning where you got those ideas from but she just agreed considering it quite funny anyway. The question was how believable could you sound at the given moment. By now the leader was sending over confused looks as he wasn't sure who you were talking with and if the another language talk was true.

“ _Maybe he suddenly became a genius at both acting and learning languages.”_ Rapmonster announced and then he suddenly got this blank stare on his face, as he understood something wasn’t right. But because his brain couldn’t comprehend that one could change bodies with someone else it seemed like the program in his brain restarted itself deleting the virus that managed to crawl itself in the system. But you knew someday you would be able to come with such a evidence he be kneeling in forgiveness. Just thinking about it made you be able to recharge your batteries and you were ready for the shot.

“Strong power thank you.” you mumbled under your nose while looking up onto the ceiling and then you put your hand into a fist and let out a single tear.

“The power is with me.” Now everyone seemed a little bit confused not sure if you were serious or tried to play a joke.

“Are you done?” your mother asked you not really sure what you were thinking right now, but feeling from the vibe you gave out it was something mischievous.

“ _If you were right he probably just makes up things as they go, try phoning him maybe he isn’t even on the line with anyone.”_ Suga suggested and so Rapmon reached for his phone trying to phone you just to get imedietly an answer the line was occupied for the moment.

“ _He seems to be talking with someone.”_

“ _Then maybe it’s that female he prepared the prank with.”_ Namjoon nodded as J-hope said.

“We agreed we going to ignore him, so let’s just continue it... It doesn’t seem like pondering about it is relevant.” J-hope stated as the other members nodded realizing it was just simply unconvincing to lay their free time to discuss this matter.

“You right, I should get a nap while I still can.” and so before the photoshoot started Yoongi fell back into the dream world. Seeing him with such relaxed expression while ending the call you wanted so hard to pull a prank on him, but not really wanting to ruin his make-up you choose to refrain of such act. Once the photoshot began you had difficulties around the camera, even in cosplay you usually found yourself standing around awkwardly not being able to choose the given emotion you wanted your character to feel. But after a while you found your call and being able to feel manly as well as sexy you gave them such confident expressions the photograph may have not been aware Jimin could make. Feeling good with yourself, inwardly you managed to compliment yourself on how good you managed to make out of it. Some time went by and you were already packing, preparing for the next thing on the schedule until someone decided to pull the I don’t see Jimin prank. Usually Jimin was outraged because they teased him for his height, but you personally had a different view on the whole situation. It hit you hard especially because sometimes being in large groups of friends you could feel how you were the only one ignored, thanks to the fact your voice wasn’t always the loudest of the bunch. Seeing them act this way made you self-cautious, soon all the stress and fear reappear itself again now in a new form. It felt like no one was on your side and you were here by yourself without anyone to help you out and held you hand. So the next action you decided to make surprised all of the members present at the time.

“You’re all full of shiitake mushrooms!” everyone’s eyes laid on Rapmonster as with their language barrier they couldn’t progress a single pun. But before it was any time to explain you screamed out the next thing that came to your mind.

“You right there’s no Jimin here so why should I bother to stay. I be now searching for a cornfield to stand in, so some aliens can seriously kidnap me!” letting this out from your chest you grabbed Jimin’s stuff and like that you rushed out from the building not giving a damn about any consequences. You even forgot the fans that were standing outside and with all might in your legs you ran, running away from all the responsibilities that held you back. To the point the fans couldn’t keep up with the speed and before they realized the best choice should be taking a taxi you were long gone.


	5. Speed&Sound Jimin

The wind breeze passed by your hair making it go in all kinds of different directions, it didn’t help at all you were running like your life seemed to depend on it, ruin in the progress all the effort that was put inside your hairstyle by the stylist. What you weren’t aware of at the moment was that when you ran out from the building someone had luck on their hands, as they managed to shoot a few seconds video of you running away. It’s not like any evidence was caught on video that proved it was you. Firstly because only your back was shown, second because Jungkook was clever enough to offer you some more puffy outfit that hardly revealed the shape of your figure. Despite of that the fan decided to put up the video on Twitter as they tagged Bts official account in the progress mentioning something about how incredible it seemed and being able to attend Olympics with such speed. However beside the fans that were present at the moment, most ARMYs couldn’t really confirm it was real Jimin that rushed out as if he was sonic the hedgehog himself. It ended up with fans having so much doubt, thanks to the fact the content was indeed questionable. But when the other members saw the film they knew it was real, but they decided it was nothing to worry about at least no one made any rumors about their member yet, so they were chill with the whole situation.

That’s when Taehyung decided it was a good opportunity to give his friend and new and fresh nickname. Pondering about it, he got one character in mind, he may not been the most kindness of a character but considering how starstruck he was with Jimin looking so cool while running so fast he realized he deserved it. Logging into a fake account where he posed as a fellow ARMY he soon wrote the post suggesting to give Jimin a really cool nickname which sounded, “Speed&Sound Jimin”. Now what he wasn’t aware of that on the other continent the real Jimin just woke up from his slumber ready to meet the day with experiencing how it was like to be a part of BTS fandom. That’s when he came across Taehyung's post, which left him kinda frustrated at the fact that no one seemed to realize his disappearance and now some fans dared to give him a nickname which wasn’t caused by his own action. However he didn’t have any complaints about the nickname itself, but he soon found his fingers on the keyboard, letting his voice be heard on the internet. He never assumed he would have been taken seriously which word such as “leave our mochi alone, obliviously the video was fake. How dare you do something like this to him?” but he found himself to be dead wrong. Whatever it was some other fandom that wanted to start drama or just the most immature ARMY fans, he couldn't have known, but they jumped on the tread in a flash, and the comments that were left behind left both Taehyung and Jimin speechless. Two sides were taken by different fans, some outraged with the nickname some seemed pretty ok with it. But they started to curse out each other and even when the two idols tried to console the fans telling them they wrote those posts and comments as a joke it only seemed to have added more fuel to the already blazing fire.

Taehyung that was sitting now inside the black van was now staring dumbfounded at his phone screen. By now he was questioning his choices in life wondering how the hell could something so small create this difficult situation on the internet. How could such madness emerge from one silly post about giving an idol a nickname? Did they found it to be sinful, was it now a sin in this era to give friends silly nicknames, not that they knew he was V, but still. Now he kept wondering whatever they would hack his phone and track him down, at this point it all seemed to get out of hand so much he wouldn’t be even surprised anymore if that happened. Would they kill him for it? He couldn’t be sure, maybe it was time to say goodbye to his future girlfriend and the children he never is going to be able to see the starry summer night sky with. He managed to sight quite heavily due to his thinking progress, as one single tear fell from his eye. Hoseok hearing the painful sight decided it was time to shake him back to the reality. However what occurred next got all the member’s look back at Taehyung.

 _“King, I committed a grave sin, please kill me.”_ by now he sounded like one of the peasants or servants in a historical drama, it even looked more ridiculous, because the whole time he looked at Rapmonster while tugging his sleeve in the progress. Which made others question whatever it was meant to be a harmless joke or suddenly he got a new role which none of them was aware of.

“ _Dongsaeng this is not Joseon dystany.._.” those words shook the confused member and he collected his thought and came back to reality.

 _“Did you take your acting class way too seriously?”_ Suga questioned but got no answer due to fact Hobi found it hilarious and he looked for another victim to try it on which happened to be Jin the mom of the group.

 _“Oh my Queen”_ this made him look back kinda offended and yet confused not really understanding why he should be the queen.

“ _Wouldn’t that make you a couple?”_ Jungkook teased while mentioning Rapmon and Seokjin, which made them send glares his way. And that’s how the rest of the ride went by. In the end Namjoon never got to know what sin V committed until he found about it the following day.

Back to Jimin he was sitting at the kitchen table with his mouth wide open as your mother was quite busy preparing breakfast. Soon she realized how quiet it got and looking back she could tell by Jimin’s expression something was wrong. Being finished with her pancakes she offered him a plate which followed by a question.

“Are you ok?” he looked up struggling with words until he noticed the phone in his hands which reminded him that the internet could help him with the language barrier just a little. After some search, he managed to make some meanings in English that explained the situation he was struggling with. She also used herself of the same method, while saying something about fans being immature and if they slept on it, they would probably see their wrongdoings and apologize to each other. Now he didn’t really believe the fans would send each other apologizes, but if they could reflect on themselves and never do such things again, it would have been as good. Once she saw a smile rise up on his face she seemed quite relieved.

“How about we hit up the town?” Jimin was hesitant, why would he spend his time with someone else mom, but one thing was sure he felt really comfortable with her presence. She just kept giving out this motherly aura which he was driven in by more. So, in the end, he gladly accepted the offer. They visited a spa, restaurants and amusement park thru the day. He surely was enjoying himself thru the day, but you couldn’t say the same.

When you were still running you felt how you legs might have as well collapsed, but you pursued with your act as you weren’t familiar with the city at all, so honestly, you weren’t sure where you were or where you were heading. Because of the exhaustion, you may have shared few single tears thru your jogging spree, beside that you may have caught some stranger eyes because they were wondering why you dressed up so much instead of using sporty outfits. You must have looked terrible as you felt sweat dripping from your forehead. You started to feel sticky, maybe it was time to stop being so reckless. As those thoughts crossed your mind, the heavens send you a gift from above to stop you from further burnout of the body, that didn’t even belong to you in the first place.

Someone walked out from an alley and before you could think about slowing down or turning around you crashed with the person. You both fell to the ground, you being the one on the top of the bypassing stranger. You understood you should have moved, but your chest hurt so much.

“My breast... Wait I don’t have them.” this realization made you dismiss the pain in the chest, but you couldn’t help yourself to just lay down. Somehow you found it so comfortable probably because by now you hardly could move any of your muscles.

“BTS Jimin?!” you heard in a shocking tone which startled you completely not wanting to face any crazy fans so you looked up ready to run again, yet few seconds in you swore you heard this voice somewhere before. Facing the counterpart you found yourself being as shocked as he.

“Jackson?!” you yelled out as you two stared at each other in shock, as the bypassing lady was wondering if they were filming some romance drama nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may not have been the best written chapter, but I kept struggling with it and rewrote it so many times if I have to do it one more time it's gonna drive me crazy...


	6. Ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before you begin I want to ask you reader, is there any guy from BTS you want reader-chan to end up with so far? Leave the answer in the comment box below :3

In quite a haste you picked yourself off from the stranger that you now realized was no one else than Jackson from GOT7 himself. You adored him for the single fact that he seemed to be such chill, nice and funny guy. At some point, you felt he would take you seriously if you gave him a chance and so wanting to put a good impression of yourself you brushed away all the dust from your clothes after helping him up. Then you suddenly realized Jimin already meet him, probably on more occasions than you were aware of, so suddenly the first impression problem went out the window. Considering he knew who the owner of the body was striking a conversation wouldn’t be weird at all. Yet before you managed to let out a single sound, he started to babble something in Korean, so fast you barely understood a word he tried to came across with.

 _“You ok? It’s quite a shock to find you here.”_ before he managed to continue his conversation any further you put a finger on his lips to shush him down.

“Stop for a while.” he was shocked by the English as you sounded so fluent, which made him aware Jimin wasn’t any close to this level. You retreated your finger and so you continued.

“No Korean ok?” Jackson just nodded quite confused at this point, I mean you were Korean so why would you even suggest something this rediculous.

“Why?” he managed to ask in the state of shock, which you truthfully answered.

“Because in a sense I’m not really Jimin. Therefore I have no knowledge in the Korean department.” you used such difficult words to get your point across.

“Then who are you?” the counterpart asked quite lost at the moment as he wasn’t sure who stood before him if not Jimin from BTS.

“My name is (f/n).” this made him even more disoriented as it clearly sounded like a female name which made him wonder if the famous k-pop idol decided to pull a prank on him. Was Namjoon behind the corner and at any second from now on would he arrive while yelling 'hidden camera prank?’.

Those thoughts made him suspiciously glance around of the corner of his eyes in search for any other member from BTS.

"But you two are identical and I doubt there could be an exact doppelganger like him present in this town." Yet you needed to prove him wrong as you once read something about it.

“Sorry to break it to you, but there can be up to seven people in this world that will look kinda like Jimin, anyway you got me off track. What I meant is that I’m not Jimin, it just happened that somehow we managed to switch our bodies yesterday night. Now I have seriously no idea how that happened and I am aware of how crazy it sounds, but could you believe me? Please?” As a point of fact you could tell by his facial expression he wasn’t yet convinced, you guessed at this point he must have assumed it was all a prank, like rest of the people you met so far. Thinking about this brought tears to your eyes, you just wished for one single person in this big city to believe you. You felt so lonely as no one seemed to take you seriously, and not wanting to seem weak to the idol you kinda admired, you let your knees bend making you barely hover over the cold gate, hugging your knees together and silently sobbed to yourself. Jackson then realized how sincere this all seemed to be and therefore he decided to put his trust in your words. For that reason, he was hovering over your back patting it in the progress trying to console your disappointed heart.

“Let’s go to my place there you can explain everything. And I will listen ok?” hearing those words made you feel like a heavy burden was lifted from your shoulder. This made you feel so light inside and so standing up you wiped away your tears that were falling down your face with the jacket's sleeve. You weren’t sure what the salty water would do with those expensive looking clothes but you hardly cared anymore. If Jimin demanded a return of some kind you would just angrily throw the money at him. So now you were silently following the idol that decided to listen out to your problems. It sure filled your heart with joy.

Once at the dorm GOT7 stayed at you found yourself sitting in Jackson’s room.

“If I knew you were coming I would have cleaned up a bit.” you just waved it off claiming your room looked worse on a daily basis, because of all the art supplies that usually laid around on the floor, he just nodded smiling at you as somehow he already felt like you two became friends. And that’s when you started to tell your story and problems, how you woke up in the middle of the night in Jimin’s body and Namjoon just dragged you off to bed while you fought back. You tried to recreate the scene and sure you acting got a chuckle or two from the rapper. Later you managed to tell your feelings how you feared that Rapmonster may get tired of translating and you would be left in the dark as it was nearly mission impossible to communicate with other members as they hardly knew much English. You managed to throw a joke midway how hard it would be to survive with just Uncle Google having your back.

“Want me to convince Rapmon?” Jackson asked as you felt really thankful for his offer, but you managed to shut it down with the following allegation.

“No need... I will wait to the day Jimin will arrive and prove him wrong and then he would have no choice but to beg for forgiveness on his knees.” you let out quite creepy and obnoxious laugh, which cracked up your new made friend, yet he kinda worried for his other friend safety.

“Don’t worry I won’t be trying anything on him.. I decided to lay my efforts on studying Korean... Singing and learning the dance choreography. “ you said quite motivated as now you knew someone had your back and you weren’t on your own anymore.

“Then give me your phone we can exchange numbers. So whatever you have questions or need help you can seriously come over.” Jackson mentioned as you started to clap like a seal overjoyed by the idea.

“Thank you, my friend.” you told him bowing your head while handing him Jimin's phone.

“Just don’t let my friend suffer, even if he doesn’t realize you aren’t Jimin yet.” Jackson mentioned making it seem like a scolding.

“Well I mean he be embarrassed afterward if he realizes I was a girl all along... Maybe it so happens I will see him naked..” that’s when Jackson made a no-no gesture. “Well it’s not like I will seek him out or walk on him when he showers, I just mentioned if it happens by accident. I mean I’m living now with 6 other dudes, that know nothing better.” you mentioned which made him realize what you were getting at.

“Then maybe you should stay over at my place.” to which you mentioned.

“What are you going to say to your members when they ask you about it?” you wondered and sure it was such a nice offer, but you hardly believed the CEO of BTS company would let you stay at another company dorm.

“That’s a good question... We thought about making a collaboration so we use the same room to figure out things?” he asked wondering how possible it would sound.

“I’m not even sure what I would do here... At least with bts I can prank them in my own free time.” you admitted with a mischievous grin on your face.

“Sure, but today considering I have nothing better to do we can spend time learning you Korean.” you nodded quite overjoyed nonetheless. As thus you spent the whole day sitting with Jackson learning Korean, goofing around and eating the food you two prepared. Strange enough no other members came back until you two managed to collapse on the bed, surrounded by papers and books snoring off in each other's arms.

“So squishy.” Jackson managed to mumble out after JB decided to make a visit wondering what his fellow group member was up to, only to be greeted by the sight of the two of you sleeping on Jackson’s bed still fully clothed. The leader of GOT7 looked so confused and so reaching his friend number he sent out a text.

Jin was just chilling on the couch until he realized he got a new message, this was a day full of surprises thanks to Jimin, tru the day no one really knew where he strolled off to. Whatever happened Namjoon managed to cover up for him for the next works that happened on their schedule. In the end, no one heard from Jimin through the whole day after he ran out the photoshoot studio. Jin couldn't get off his head how sad you seemed once you rushed out, did they go too long with their jokes? As the mother of the group, he started to worry for his fellow dongseang. Putting his thoughts out there when he least expected it his phone vibrated informing him of a new text that arrived. Reaching for the phone and unlocking it he met which an unusual sight. A photo of both you and Jackson cuddling in his bed followed by a question.

 _“Any idea why Jimin is in Jackson's room... Sleeping with him like this?”_ Jin looked at the picture not believing his eyes. He even went as long to locking and unlocking his phone again to make sure he wasn't imagining strange things due to tiredness. But soon he lost it, he faced the wall and with a blank and lost expression he just stared into space. It lasted so long his phone managed to slip thru his fingers, startling the other member that decided to pass by the kitchen which Jin was occupying at the moment.


	7. Say What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it turned ok, I had such a hard time writting this... maybe because I usually stick to like 1000 words in one chapter this seemed to be longer than that o3o

_“What happened?”_ Namjoon asked reaching for a bottle of water, not being sure how to react at his friend's ridiculous sounds of surprise, that quite startled him to begin with.

 _“Did someone die?”_ Hoseok questioned peeking his face inside the kitchen slowly approaching wanting to find out what may have happened while having his usual smile glued to his face. He was greeted by an unusual sight, Jin having his mouth agape as his eyes were reflecting the shock he just experienced. After gathering his might to speak he shuttered out the well know name of the member that may have caused way too many surprises this day.

 _“J-j-jimin.”_ Namjoon looked quite concerned wondering what the fellow trouble maker managed to do now.

 _“What about him?”_ he managed to ask while taking a sip from the bottle, being truly convinced nothing could surprise him anymore, but oh boy was he wrong.

 _“I think he’s dating Jackson.”_ Namjoon's eyes opened up as the shock caused him to spit out the water he was consuming right into Hobi’s face, which made his smile disappear and it turned into an annoyed frown.

“ _I’m sorry!”_ the leader blurred out as his focus shifted to Seokjin his eyes begging for an actual explanation of his assumption.

 _“Tell me this is one of your dad jokes.”_ he was praying with all his might for this to be just a ridiculous misunderstanding.

“ _I wish... You know how much he wants to prove us he is a girl... So this happened._ ” picking up his phone of the floor with hesitation he showed the actual evidence. The photo that JB took where you both were cuddling each other in your sleep. J-hope after wiping his face shifted really fast on his feet to the spot so he could see the photo as well.

 _“What is he doing there?! Is this even real anymore?!”_ Namjoon questioned as they haven’t seen Jimin all day long, he refused to answer their calls so they decided to leave him alone to his own thoughts. But for him to go to GOT7 dorm was just ridiculous. But this commotion made all the members aware something was going on, curious about all the drama other members made their way to the kitchen despite the late hour.

 _“What are you up to?”_ Suga asked quite annoyed by how loud everyone got. That’s when Jin showed the photo that was taken with Jimin and Jackson which caused for them to come up with different theories of how you may have ended up there. Some of them even started to make bets, you suddenly became the hottest topic in the bangtan boys dorm. In the end Namjoon had to shush everyone away from the kitchen so they could get some rest and night sleep.

Next following day in the morning you woke in quite the unusual way, Jackson screamed his lungs out after he woke up and realized what happened. You, on the other hand, needed some time to reflect after all it was quite hard to be the brightest person in the room with such ridiculous waking up call that only managed to get on your nerves the first second it started.

“Tone it down, will ya. I’m trying to sleep here.” shoving a pillow in his face and getting that cleared up you closed your heavy eyelids ready to fall right back into the dreamland, only to reflect on the situation that soon made you dismiss any tiredness and exhaustion you may have felt before. After all, you were in a man’s body, cuddling against someone you just got to know yesterday. He was aware of the fact that you were a woman, but waking up to this must have made him feel so awkward. But overall you didn’t think it must have been such of a big deal, the reason to it may have been because you were unaware of the fact that the whole night you have warmed up thanks to the cuddly gentleman that shared his body warmth with you.

“I’m so sorry!” you heard Jackson yell into your face which made you send him a quite confused gaze at him.

“For what exactly?” you managed to ask as he decided to explain himself.

“I was holding you the whole night in your sleep.” shrugging it off you managed to laugh at his silliness.

“It’s not like it didn’t happen before... Yesterday night I was surrounded by 3 guys as Jin didn’t want me to run away from the dorm.” which made Jackson join you, laughing at their overall silliness.

“Well, I guess you became immune to it.” suddenly it became a quite joyful morning as you spent it with Jackson goofing around. At some point, you two decided to have something to eat, when you rose up and made your way to the kitchen you saw that it was already filled which other GOT7 members that gave you questioning looks. Probably wondering what you were doing here, what you actually weren’t aware of was that each single one of them already knew of your presence instead, they questioned your relationship with their member as someone from the BTS dorm assumed you two were dating. That’s where they came in to find out the truth. You saw how someone was preparing the breakfast already which made you unsure what to do as you spent the previous day enjoying your stay while cooking with Jackson. Being quite uncomfortable as you hardly knew any of the guys present, yes you knew their names and were quite a fan of them, but being put in this situation didn’t help you in any way because unlike BTS members they made you feel quite awkward. That’s when Jackson decided to take some action and quite gentlemanly he offered his space for you. The boys just watched the whole spectacle as the interpreted this whole scene as a gentleman pulling out a chair for his woman. They were now even more confused as so long as the rumors seemed to hold a seed of truth in it. JB was now sitting there questioning how he could miss this, he was now trying to remember if the fellow rapper hasn’t acted too suspiciously those last few days to be able to prove something was going on between you two.

“Sup.” you suddenly managed to say taking off the guys guards.

“What’s with the English?” Bambam asked quite confused at the fact on how good it sounded, but you dismissed his question not really wanting to explain. It was obviously too early in the morning for this shit again so only thinking about having to go thru this again made your head hurt.

“No time to explain my strange behavior... Maybe some other day. Now I need some food before I starve to death. Jackson can you like show me the way to the dorm?” you asked looking at him with those puppy eyes not even realizing it yourself. Mark just thought how you were like a puppy so there was nothing to worry about, the bts members may have jumped too way of a huge conclusion. Meanwhile, other guys came with their own speculations that Jackson must have offered to tutor you in English.

“Stay here and eat and I show you the way back.” Accepting it you just nodded looking at the others wondering if it was really ok for stay for so long. Bambam managed to search out your questioning look so he smiled at you making you realize you were indeed welcome here. With relief, you wiped away your sweat from your forehead waiting for breakfast in hopes no one would ask you anything. But they did start their questioning once the food was present at the dining table. So when you were halfway to put the precious food bite into your mouth someone said.

“ _What were you two doing exactly?”_ Now because you weren’t really sure if the questioned was directed at you, you just ignored it fully, more concerned about getting some engine in your body. Which left the rapper on his own.

“ _Well, I will explain later... Not sure you will believe me tho.”_ but then someone had to blurt out everything in an instant not wanting to anticipate.

 _“So you two dating or what?”_ everyone looked at BamBam facepalming as if he couldn’t wait some more, he apparently needed to be straightforward and get the answers as fast as possible. The change in the atmosphere and shock on your friend's face was telling it all, something strange and stupid was asked so you stopped in your tracks and asked.

“What was the question?” so Jackson translated for you.

“He's asking if we dating.” in few milliseconds you were already standing looking like some kind of gangsta from the hood, ready to fight them all.

“Who came up with such absurd idea?” slamming your hand against the table everyone managed to realize they fucked up

“Your friends came up with this idea!" JB admitted just to save his friends from your fury as everyone else jumped to the side of their chairs quite terrified of what you may do next. As no one ever saw this angelic face having such scary expression on his face.

“Sit and calm down, they probably just joked around.” Jackson declared as the others hastily nodded their heads, yea sure it could be all, just a silly joke, after all they didn’t need any fights in their dorm with other band members.

“I will have a chat with those guys once I come back.” saying this you cracked your fists, which made the leader of the group pray for his exposed friend's safety.

After eating breakfast you moved out, Jackson suggested to put on some make-up first or just simply put a mask. Not wanting to bother to spend time on make-up you put the mask Jackson offered you as you waited for him to be done with his.

You were offered a ride by his manager to the Bangtan dorm, you were seriously lucky as your whole legs were sore from yesterday's bad decisions.

Once there you knocked on the door and soon you were met with Taehyung's gaze as if he spent the whole morning waiting for your arrival.

“Hi...” you felt really weirded out but first you needed to resolve some things. Jackson gave a wave to the fellow vocalist which made him surprised because it seemed like he was dropping you off after your date they maybe all the things they discussed yesterday were true.

He let you two walk inside and the first thing you did was glare at the members which gathered around once they heard your voice.

“So who came with the ridiculous idea I’m dating Jackson?!” Some of the members seemed really intimidated, some like Suga didn’t bother to even move a finger as he had better business to attend to which was sleep, he was about to scold you for being way too loud, but J-hope kinda gave away the person that came up with this speculation in the first place, by discretly pointing at Jin which you were lucky enough to notice.

“YOU!” you managed to say now glaring daggers at the visualist. He surely wasn’t stupid and could sense the danger. He let out a horrible cry and started to sprint to his room, you wouldn’t let this go tho. Like a panther you gave in the chase after your prey, leaping in after him, during the hunt by mistake you pushed Suga’s chair he was chilling at making him fall to the floor because he managed to lose his balance. Yet you clearly didn’t realize it because you were now chasing your pray which was scared of getting his face stolen because you managed to mention it a day before. He locked himself in his room, as you repeatedly knocked on the door demanding he would let you in. Jungkook managed to get into a fit of laughter after seeing Suga faceplanting with the floor as no one else seemed to dare to make a sound. Then Jackson ran after you, stepping in to prevent you from killing Jimin's fellow group member. Coming over he patted you on the head consoling your anger.

“There there, I know you doing this because of me, but you don’t really need to scare them to this point.” hearing this you immediately calmed yourself down.

“Well I need to protect my newly made friend... As well Jimin’s pride I guess. Something tells me he wouldn’t let me off the hook for this... Maybe he will scold me.” you started to ponder on it not wanting to make the real Jimin angry because of your silly mistakes.


	8. Wanna Bet?

Jackson just nodded as you two went back to the kitchen being greeted by shocked faces of the other members.

“Haven’t you gone too long?” Namjoon asked as he looked at you making his way to Jin to make sure he was ok. You just send glares his way while giving Jackson a hug, being really protective of your new friend.

“Mine.” you managed to say as the other members were staring at you with questioning looks, even if you claimed you two weren’t dating it all seemed suspicious again when Jackson patted your head while saying.

“Cute.” you just smiled at him, the angelic face that Jimin usually had glued on his face finally made its comeback.

“Can I come by today as well?” you questioned Jackson as he nodded giving you the coordination, address and some papers he wanted you to go thru before you arrived today for more lessons in Korean.

“I will do my best, with trying to learn the lyrics choreography and language.” you managed to say quite cheerfully, this felt like heaven to have someone by your side, especially in different country you knew not much about, besides the few things you found on the internet and learned from excessively watching Korean dramas.

“Fighting!!!” Jackson tried to lift up your spirits, that’s when Namjoon walked back in.

“You really managed to scare the shit out of him, he refuses to leave his room now.” You just turned your head in his direction while mentioning.

“Talk shit, get hit.” you nodded while Jackson mentioned.

“I don’t think you should hit him.” at this point you couldn't do anything but agree.

“Yea he’s an idol and his face is important but there are other ways to make him suffer... That would be not giving him food.” you nodded already planning your revenge on the poor idol that had no idea who he picked a fight with.

“I will be guarding the fridge today.” quite determined you nodded that's when you saw Jackson disappointingly shaking his head in disapproval

“You promised to learn and do your best, remember?” you realized he was right, there was indeed a promise between you two where you managed to tell him you would do your absolute best and if you ever were to hit a wall you would fast call and ask for his guidance. Easily clearing your head from any previous grudges held against Jin, you finally decided it would be for the best to spend the day with the mankae line, after all, they were usually really weird and bright so you resolutely come to a conclusion that just being in their presence would make you feel better. Sure there was always Hobi but you were not really convinced to go with him, even if he himself was a radiant ray of sunshine. Maybe it would have blinded you, in the end, shivering at the thought you made your way to the two members. Putting your hands around their shoulders and smiling quite evilly you mentioned.

“Let’s go practice dancing.” they felt such a heavy weight on their shoulders which made them realize there was no escape from this hyung anytime soon. Also who cares about understanding, Namjoon can go eat dirt for all you cared, after all, it felt it was his fault that all the members refused to believe you were not Jimin. You could use your phone and google translate and communicate with the few words you managed to learn so far, that would make it quite a good practice. Leader realizing if it wasn’t for Jackson he couldn’t be able to stop you as he felt really disappointed in himself for not being better at guiding people.

“Thanks for being here, it feels like if it weren’t for you, he would really start a fight with Jin. I must be a disappointment as a leader.” now you weren’t sure if you heard it right but you couldn’t stop your mouth from babbling.

“You said you are a disappointment as a lady? Becuase sure you are, you got no grace!” that said you ran out with the other two, not wanting to face the following consequences. Jackson was left giggling as that was quite hilarious in itself. Namjoon managed to sight not really sure how this got so much out of hand.

 _“So what were you really up to?”_ he questioned his friend as he couldn’t really put the puzzles together, because why now again would Jimin visit Jackson from all the people.

 _“If you want an honest answer it’s really simple, Jimin or should I say (f/n) asked me to learn her Korean. As I helped her down the road she managed to share so many stuff about herself which I seriously doubt Jimin could come up with on his own.”_ even hearing this Namjoon didn’t budge.

 _“You know he met a Swedish girl on Bon Voyage series and they been making this prank since then?"_ he was confident in the theories, he managed to come up on his own.

 _“So you say but she looked so sincere when speaking about these stuff so I hardly doubt she was lying. That's how I decided to put my trust in her words.”_ Jackson mention as you really did seem so genuine, having someone listen to you made you smile from ear to ear as if there was no tomorrow, but his counterpart just shook his head not buying any of this.

“ _Do you want to bet on it?”_ Jackson asked having such mischievous smirk already knowing the outcome.

 _“Sure, but for what?_ ” having that asked made the rapper wonder what he truly wanted because sometimes it was hard to meet up with his friend it was good opportunity to take advantage of those circumstances.

“ _How about we go to a restaurant and you will pay for the meal, obliviously we should have Jimin and (y/n) tag along._ ” Rapmon just nodded his head as he suggested the same thing for his part, in case he won.

 _“So when will it be settled?”_ he questioned his friend as he thought it could go for weeks until Jimin decided the prank was over.

 _“Oh don’t worry she said Jimin will arrive in Seoul probably this week, once you see him you will know you were wrong all along.”_ or at least that’s what Jackson hoped for. The other rapper nodded his head accepting the bets conditions fully and so they both shook their hands together to seal the pact. Only then did Suga rise from the floor upon his previous fall, which made both of the rappers look at him strangely wondering if the floor really was that comfortable.

Once you arrived at the studio you asked them both to teach you all the dances from the beginning. Surely they were shaken as obviously they were fully convinced you were Jimin and they couldn’t see him messing around when it came to dancing, but you weren’t him and you needed some help to get a grasp of the dance moves. Reading what they were thinking from their facial expressions you reached for your phone in a hurry, getting some words together by translating them on google you managed to scribble down a message for the two airheads.

 _“I’m not Jimin, even so, just do it.”_ obviously you writing those words in Korean made it look so wrong and the whole grammar was messed up, but you hardly cared as long as you could communicate. Those poor Korean skills made the two of them laugh out loud, sure even your writing was terrible but you hated the fact they didn’t take you seriously. Getting quite pissed you proceed with a headchop on both of them. This act convinced them that it was not the best idea to mess with this hyung, especially when you looked at them giving out such Joker feelings that send them shivers down their spines.

 _“I think I miss the old hyung... This one is scaring me right now.”_ Taehyung managed to say while looking at the mankae, even if he didn’t say anything he felt the same way. He knew for a fact he was stronger with all the workouts he made recently which helped him to gain more muscles but the way Jimin was acting made them think he was capable of anything. Letting out a murderous aura soon the two gave in, helping you to master the dances from the very beginning hoping not to press any wrong buttons that would make you snap at them. But once when you started to focus they saw a new side of you, you suddenly seemed so serious and they just hoped for this to maintain that way for the rest of the day. You spend hours in the practice room, taking sometimes small breaks to practice hangul, which made the youngest of the group rather suspicious.

 _“You seriously think this could be Jimin?”_ Jungkook asked as they bother intensely stared at you when you tried to write the Hangul alphabet over and over again so it would finally get stuck in your head.

 _“Well he never corrected me when I didn’t add hyung to his name so.... There’s that.”_ V mentioned as their eyes never left your figure.

 _“How about we say some insulting things and see if he reacts. I mean if he truly doesn’t know Korean he won’t even move a finger.”_ they both nodded rather determined and so they started to yell some insulting phrases out loud, they went even as far as calling you shorts and small, but because their pronunciation was so fast you hardly could catch on any of the words spoken, which only left you with seeing two adult men running around like crazy yelling out some ridiculous stuff you hardly cared about, now your image of them was more like 5 years old kids jumping around being really disrespectful. But at some point, you seemed to have had enough.

“Quiet I’m studying here, if you want to talk among each other do it quietly.” now they understood that you only yelled because you were bothered by the loud noise not by what actually was being said. Before they got a chance to discuss this strange phenom Namjoon walked in, a heavy aura around him, notifying you how angry he was at the moment. Sighting you already could guess you would get picked on, but he not only looked at you but on Tae as well.

 _“You two explain!”_ he suddenly shoved a phone into your faces, because he managed to use Korean, you spoke up.

“Mr. I’m so fluent in Korean how many times do I need to remind you that I don’t speak that language just yet.” you then shoved your hangul practice papers in his face to prove a point, the characters seemed like they were written by a three-year-old.

“Ok Mr. Perfect in English for a fact I know you wrote those comments on Twitter and managed to start a war among the army with this guy.” his finger pointed at Taehyung as you snatched the phone from his hands. Looking at the comments you clearly saw some text written in Korean.

“Now I have no idea what the real Jimin was up to and what is written here, but I won’t hold blame for something I never did in the first place.” you gave him his phone back feeling really insulted.

“Also to your information I don’t even have a twitter so I don’t know how to use it.” by now you were frustrated making a pouty face wondering why this kept happening to you, was your fate to keep hating the leader for such little matters, it felt like he nitpicked everything just to make you end a charade that wasn’t going on in the first place. This made you also wonder whatever he would keep making you suffer just to make a point that the whole situation you found yourself in, is just a mere prank. You couldn’t stand it anymore and feeling suffocated in this room you reached for Jimin’s phone that rested in your left pocket. Picking up your stuff you made a run for it, waiting for your friend to pick up the call on the other end. Feeling like an emotional teenage boy you bit your lip, covering your face with the mask which you got from Jackson earlier this day. It was time to learn some more Korean, so you could master it and beat Namjoon in his own language. But really what you had in mind was yelling the parts of bodies you wanted to hit, in Korean and just go for it. So here you were dragging your feet behind on your way to GOT7 dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know Jackson going to win that bet, but what else will happen before Jackson will get his prize? xD


	9. Getting Revenge

Jackson saw your name flashing on his phone screen, so he decided to pick up the call. After all he was the one that told you to phone him whatever you needed help, so he was pondering about the given reasons you may have called him, as it only passed like a half a day since he last seen you. It also seemed to worry him as for now he couldn’t be there for you considering he was outside the dorm quite busy with his schedule actually. It surprised him how good of a timing you actually had as only now did he get few minutes of rest to catch his breath.

“Sup?” he could tell by his voice he sounded unsure, but it didn’t take you long enough to let out all the worries that were troubling your heart for the moment, this only left Jackson with saying the following thing.

“God dammit Namjoon.” he couldn’t believe how blind he was about the whole ordeal as it was so clear you weren’t Jimin. But then again maybe he knew Jimin better than him and he could see so many similiarites he himself wasn’t really aware of. That or the idea of someone changing bodies was too alien to be accepted so easily. Sighting yet again as the whole situation started to irritate him on your behalf he suddenly mentioned.

“Sorry to say this but I’m not at the dorm at the moment, I will make my way there later. But BamBam is there right now so I will tell him to let you in. Also, I tried to explain your situation to the whole group, but it didn’t seem like anyone really believed me, however at least they won’t bother you with dating questions anymore... So that’s a plus I guess.” you just agreed, as you didn’t want to drag Jackson into some ridiculous scandals thanks to those boys ridiculous imagination and speculation making skills. There was also the part where you didn’t need to explain yourself every single time, pursuing the idea that you are not Jimin when you obviously were now the owner of this body. You weren’t sure how long this would keep going but your hopes were high that soon you could leave this idol life behind.

Soon you were behind these yet so familiar doors, gathering up your strength you knocked on the door, which was swung open nearly hitting you in the face. Thankfully you were fast enough to avoid the danger, but this experience gave you nearly a heart attack none that less.

“Are you trying to kill me?!” you let out looking really shocked at the yet so energetic male.

“Oh I’m so sorry.” he yelled out wondering why he himself did that.

“I must have gotten a little nervous.” he mentioned stepping out your way, to let you in, which you did after you managed to calm yourself down a little. Upon walking in you soon heard the bright male escalating into a full conversation with you.

“So I heard you are a female in Jimin’s body, where is he exactly? Also is it really true? You not trying to prank us together with Jackson right?” it was followed by even more questions which you couldn’t keep track of.

“First thing, slow down a little dude, you aren't even giving me time to answer any of those questions. Also yea I’m a female in guys body meanwhile Jimin is stuck in my body somewhere in Sweden.” you mentioned which made BamBam realize his mistake. It seemed like you wouldn’t need to spend your time alone waiting for Jackson as suddenly his friend managed to warm up to you really quickly. Before you knew you both spend hours on just talking about various things, while becoming friends in an instant. You invited him over to Sweden, meanwhile he did the same mentioning his homeland Thailand. You managed to throw a joke how good you would fit in there as many Swedish people usually choose that country to spend their vacation in.

“So how is it to be in a guy’s body for a change?” he didn’t dare to ask this before, but now when you both warmed up to each other there were no barriers left to go thru.

“Oh because there’s some height difference when I first woke up in this body I fell a couple of times before I made my way to Rap Monster’s room. Strangely enough, no one woke up then, they must been really tired, or something.” You mentioned as you continued to explain.

“But yea it is a nightmare to go to the bathroom. I’m not used to seeing this face in the mirror. Even it’s really sexy and cute.” you manage to crack at your own little statement.

“If I had this face I would be so much more confident than Jimin.” now you were nodding as those cute cheeks were to die for. Soon you two managed to change the topic again.

“You think I should like put them thru a really bad prank for all the hardships they pulled me through not believing I am not Jimin?” you questioned.

“In what way?” BamBam asked as you both were eating the dinner you both prepared under all that constant conversating with each other.

“Like considering I’m a girl, also an ARMY how about pinning them to the wall, giving them a kiss and then laugh evilly.” you got now hit by BamBam on the shoulder as he thought the idea was hilarious.

“Oh my god please do it and tell me their reactions afterwards.” now you were sitting there as BamBam was giving your more evil ideas, then suddenly Jackson walked in returning to the dorm after a long day, seeing you both with michevious smirks placed on your faces as if you two planned a bloody murder.

“What’s going on here?” he questioned a little bit scared you both may have planned something that may put either him or his friend Rap Monster thru hell.

“Nothing much just came up with really good plans for revenge.” you mentioned waving your hand at him as this wasn’t really the biggest of the problems.

“I just must ask for you to go on easy on those silly idiots then.” Jackson mentioned as it could be all fun and stuff, as long no one got hurt in the progress.

“No worries Jackson I may be the spawn of Satan but not so evil to hurt someone in the progress.” you mentioned digging in the rest of the food that was on your plate.

“Well at least I see you two get along now.” the rapper mentioned as you both seemed to agree with this statement.

“What can I say I’m really charismatic when I want to be.” BamBam announced which Jackson didn’t seem to agree with.

“From my perspective, you are both huge dorks and seem to found your partner in crime.” hearing this you both dabbed which proved Jackson's point. The day passed by as you were thought Korean by two people instead of one, BamBam even mentioned that he could learn you his own mother language which followed by Jackson suggesting the same thing.

“First let me learn Korean then I can ponder about learning other languages.” you knew few of them already which left you with high hopes of learning even more.

After a long day, you headed back home, this time around you figured how the lock worked so you didn’t need any assistance from anyone from the inside to get in. Walking in you were met by a usual sight. Namjoon was sitting by the door as if he was anticipating your arrival for a long time. The whole situation gave off a feel where a father was waiting for his daughter's arrival after she sneaks outside when she obliviously was banned from leaving the house for a whole week.

“Is something the matter?” you asked not really sure why he acted this way, was he too much into the leader role, that his father instincts suddenly kicked in?

“You ran out when I was trying to explain to you why your actions were not acceptable.” he mentioned having this serious look on his face which you so badly just wanted to erase. If he couldn’t accept the fact you weren’t Jimin the least he could do was stop caring about small details that didn't seem such a big problem from your perspective. So if some dumbasses made fools of themselves and started a silly war inside the fandom, it hardly was any of your concerns. Sighting you made your way to him with a really questionable expression which didn’t seem to reveal any actions you would take next. Before he knew you took him by the collar pinning him against the wall, some dangerous aura surrounding your whole body.

“Are you drunk?” the leader questioned as he never seen this coming.

“Remember when I repeatedly stated I’m not Jimin, but a female living somewhere in Sweden. One thing I haven’t mentioned before is that I’m an ARMY do you know what that could mean?” not getting any answers instead you saw the leader sight as he probably yet again assumed it was all a part of your master plan. Irritated by his reaction you slammed your hands on the wall each hand beside him, locking him in your embrace.

“Well I warned you.” next thing he knew was the feeling of soft lips against his cheek, as he was standing there in a trance you started to run back into Jimin’s room to avoid the punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this story so far, also please check out my profile for more BTS stories I have written :3


	10. Black Sheep

 

You leaped inside the room like some kind of rocket, which made you fall down and slid across the room at maximum speed, only stopping when you hit yourself against a drawer. You act not only terrified Hobi but also Tae, that was peacefully minding his own business listing to some relaxing music and playing a game on his phone. The whole deal made them question whatever you lost your mind yet. That’s when they also noticed the never disappearing smirk that was glued on your face, basically the whole time. Even the pain from the impact had no chance to destroy your mood.

“You... Did something?” Hobi managed to ask with his yet so broken English making you turning your head to respond, still laying on the floor.

“I gave him a peck on the cheek. This revenge is even sweeter than honey.” you stated confusing the both idols that owned the room together with Jimin.

“You ok?” V asked worrying for his friends well being, not recognizing him the slightest anymore. You just nodded your head while rising from the warm floor, showing off how good off you were. Feeling maybe even more alive than ever before. Being a little shit towards the leader really busted up your confidence.

Back to Namjoon, he slid with his back against the wall to the floor, still not being able to process what just happened. He was shivering just trying to rethink this single moment.

“ _That he can even do something so daring for a prank.”_ he mentioned trying to wipe his cheek and that’s when Jin decided to walk in to eat some snacks before going to sleep as he felt quite hungry at the moment. Yet seeing Rapmon in this state he immediately ran up to him.

“ _What happened?”_ he mentioned trying to help his friend to stand up back on his feet.

“ _Jimin.”_ was the only thing he could say before letting out a depressing sight.

“ _What has he done now?”_ by now you were probably seen as the black sheep of the dorm by all the members.

“ _He kissed me on the cheek, claiming again he was a female, which also was an Army before this happened so yea. I’m a little conflicted here.”_ he mentioned probably losing any hope left for Jimin to recover from this so childish prank.

“ _Maybe then he's going to kiss someone else.”_ at that thought they ran to the room just to see you having Hobi pinned against the wall. When you were about to tell him something you felt how someone grabbed your shoulder, pushed you away and put Hoseok in a motherly protecting hug. Yes you were met by Jin’s gaze and then looking back you saw Namjoon by the door frame that was debating whatever it was a good idea to step in. Maybe you had more tricks up your sleeve to shock him with.

“ _What happened?”_ J-hope asked Seokjin not really sure why he acted this way.

“ _Have he done anything?”_ he asked just receiving an explanation.

“ _He tried to show me how he pinned Rapmon to the wall, like no biggie. I see it was highly effective.”_ he mentioned soon laughing at the whole situation.

“ _Peek on a cheek is not that bad, would be worse if he tried to go for your lips hyung.”_ Tae mentioned as he got a pillow thrown on him by Namjoon. You managed to laugh at his cute act as you walked back to your bed, studying some Korean again before you would walk back to sleep.

Despite having gotten another lecture from the leader and his wife you decided to ignore it fully, focusing on your Korean instead. When you were done with their babbling on you decided to just scare them off with more peeks on the cheeks which Tae and Hobi high-fived you for.

That following night you had a really strange dream experience, something like a person which wasn’t quite a human tried to tell you something important, tho he wasn’t the only one tried to say you something, it all sounded like unrecognizable words, which you couldn’t really make anything from. This experience woke up in a shock which made you remember every single moment of the dream. Looking around you saw that none of the guys were in the room so you walked with your bed hair to the kitchen receiving questioning looks from the other members as they could tell you were seriously spacing out.

“What happened to you? You look horrible.” Namjoon mentioned as the other members tried to ask the same question but they couldn’t make it out in English.

“I think the aliens are seriously after me.” you nodded to yourself on this single statement as the whole dream made you overthink stuff.

“I think they tried to send me a message but all I could ever hear was buzzing sounds that made no sense in human language.” your whole body was aware that whatever was mentioned in your dream made a lot of sense but you couldn’t really come to any conclusion yourself.

“Next time they should maybe write down their thoughts instead of communicating with sounds I barely can recognize or make anything of.” you got questioning looks from all the members present, that seemed to question your sanity by this point. Only one decided to brighten up and move on the topic.

“ _Any ideas how they looked like?_ ” Tae mentioned as you with your poor Korean skills managed to understand so much and you ran back into your room for paper and pen. Coming back you started to scribble down something. A couple of figures were drawn by your hand really quickly as you mentioned they were small and purple. Tae surely liked the picture you represented to him. Suddenly you managed to realize that someone was missing.

“Where’s Jungkook.” this made the leader sight as he mentioned.

“Still sleeping I didn’t manage to wake him up just yet.” you saw the opportunity and you took it.

“Let me do it.” you tried to taste your waking up skills on him and so here you were inside his room a smirk appearing on your face. Reaching for your phone you put on a song which you started to sing along to.

It was nothing else than Kiss the girl from the Little mermaid movie. So when you came closer to Jungkook just for the fun, not really having any real intentions to kiss him, his eyes suddenly opened in an instant. Seeing your face so close he fell from the bed, which followed by a loud thud that was heard even in the kitchen. The leader by now was wondering if it was safe to check it out thanks to yesterday's events. After a while he chose not to go, praying for mankaes safety, murmuring under his breath.

"You are on your own buddy." back to you, you managed to laugh out loud while proceeding with the song, Jungkook realizing it was all a joke he decided to join on your sing along session.

 

“Sha-la-la-la-la-la you wanna kiss the girl.” you sang while making kissing motions to Jungkook which he jokingly returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next following chapter I should probably mention what Jimin is up to as well :P


	11. Code Red!

When Jimin awoke in the morning yet again he was following his routine of questioning this so strange situation he managed to end up in, why would he change his bodies with a female, it all seemed like a great mystery to him at the moment. While wondering what he may have done to deserve this a light knock spread itself inside the silent room, disturbing his thoughts soon he heard the yet so soft motherly voice calling him over for breakfast. He couldn’t understand why this woman seemed so familiar and yet so close to his heart, he could feel the motherly love coming from her which he most likely thanked for but he couldn’t understand why she decided to take such extra care of him. Was it because of those mystic happenings or she was just genuinely worried for him. Maybe it was because he was in her daughter's body, yet she knew he wasn’t her so why. As those thoughts were now spinning in his head he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Soon he also realized another thing, he had nothing to do. For the past two days, he spent his time outside adjusting to the city, which your mother so gladly offered to show him around. He wanted to practice dancing, but there was hardly any space in this house to do so, then again because he had some so called vacation from the normal activities maybe it was time to put some time into something else.

When he arrived, he sat down by the table as the woman he hardly knew anything about offering him a plate with an omelet which she spent her precious time making for him. He sure was thankful for the fact she took such good care of him as if he was her own son.

“Is something the matter?” she could sense his worry from the distance and thus something hit Jimin at the exact moment, were you working somewhere? Did this body change bring you any harm, basically he was fooling around whenever you were out there probably practicing your ass off so he wouldn’t be kicked out from the company?

“Is... She.” he was searching for the right term and while pondering about it for a while suddenly the word arrived in his head. “Working?” he really wanted to help and soon he saw the woman smile at him widely probably understanding what he was thinking about for this whole time. She mentioned to him to finish his breakfast first and soon he started to hurry nearly choking on the food which made your mother really worried as she offered him a glass of water mentioning to him to eat slower which he did not wanting to be much of a bother. So once the dishes were done for they started to move out, this reminded him that he never got the chance to see the whole house within those two days. The woman was guiding him and soon they both stopped at one of the doors, she carefully opened them and instantly the smell of paint hit his nose.

“So dirty.” she mentioned now taking care of dirty paint water that you must have left behind, wanting to use it after your nap under that day the whole body exchange happened. She started to clean up some things and soon Jimin gathered strength to step in himself.

“Artist?” he questioned while gazing at all the art supplies scattered around the room, the whole room was even messier than his. He started to poke the paintings which were gathered at one of the corners.

“Yes she is indeed, there are also some various cosplays in this garderobe.” she then swiftly made her way to it, opening the doors showing him what was gathered inside.

“You can spend your time here before we get to Korea. Use it as it was your own, my daughter won’t probably have any complaints even if you break something. She’s really kind, may not seem like it because so long she is under a lot of stress. But don’t worry as I said before she will manage until you come.” hearing those words again made him feel like this huge burden was taken away from his shoulders. Also for some strange reason, he suddenly got a feeling to get a much better understanding of what kind of person you were. So he decided to explore this room for today.

“Can I try?” he sounded so unsure asking this as he pointed at all the cosplays hanging in the wardrobe.

“As I said use it as it was your own, all the makeup is in her room. So go crazy with it, also I need to hit the store as it seems we are short on food.” she mentioned leaving him alone in the house. Yet he didn’t mind as he had his hands occupied with applying makeup for a cosplay he managed to find in the closet. It was Boa Hancock, he saw the character before thanks to the single fact he saw Taehyung so many times watching One Piece, he wasn’t much familiar with who she was directly but from all the cosplays he wanted to give this one a try. For some reason, he just wanted to see how it would be, to be put in woman’s shoes for a change, and his idea behind it was to make himself look as sexy as possible. He even searched for some reference pictures on the phone, thankfully all the costumes were organized with tags that told him exactly which parts belonged to which costumes and characters so he could get it together rather quickly. Just the makeup seemed to take him forever probably more than an hour, but once he was done with it, he seemed widely satisfied with this masterpiece.

“ _So clothes next.”_ he put on the dress as well as the cloak and heels, which nearly made him lose balance and trip, but luckily he recovered himself in time and it didn't end up badly.

“ _Now let’s take some pictures and send it to (y/n)._ ” so he went on kakao talk which he mentioned for you to download last time Jackson called him and so he send in the pictures anticipating for an answer.

Meanwhile, for you the day seemed to pass quite boringly, yet again you were forced to take part of some photoshoot and now you were being dragged away for some show. Namjoon mentioned to you to not even dare to speak as he would take care of every question that was directed toward you. Why did he have to make you suffer like this you had no idea, but you were quite nervous until you opened kakao talk as it mentioned you have a new message, what you found inside the inbox shocked you. It was Jimin inside your body dressing as Boa Hancock from One Piece from all the things.

“I mean I cosplayed her before, but for some reason, I didn’t think I could look this sexy.” saving the picture on the phone you soon even made it as your background screen. For some reason just looking at this made you feel more confident than before and of course, you needed to let Jimin know how good he was looking right now so you answered back to him, complementing the makeup as well as mentioning what you were up to.

Jimin couldn't be even happier while seeing the compliments, but suddenly he realized he needed to go to the toilet, but once there something happened which made him scream on the top of his lungs.

“Code Red, Code Red!” just at that time your mother managed to make her way back home with all the groceries but once she heard him shout she dropped anything that was in her hands and she ran to his side. Knocking on the door she asked with a calm and conducted voice.

“What happened?” once Jimin got a grip of the situation a blush was spread across his face from all the embarrassment.

“Houston we got a problem, blood!” that’s the only thing he needed to mention for the woman to understand the whole problem that managed to take place.

“The pads are on the second shelf if you open the door I can show you how to do it.” having the dress on he just let it down opening the door slightly as the woman with understanding eyes showed him how to handle it. Once it was taken care of he sighed relieved.

“Try to change it as often you feel the need of it. The longest to wear it should be 8 hours unless you sleeping of course, then take the night pads.” she wondered if she needed to explain it in Korean but he seemed to understand just he seemed really insecure of his English pronunciation which made him nod his head instead of answering.

Thankfully under the show, no one questioned your lack of participating, as the leader mentioned he swiftly took care of anything which made you question whatever he deep inside was aware you were not Jimin, but still hasn’t realized it yet. Like why would he otherwise help you out so much, when he could have just let you be on your own struggling with the questions. Soon you were back at the dorm after the long day and as Jin was making dinner you were sitting by the table in the kitchen spacing out while looking at the picture of yourself, unfortunately Rapmon rather curious decided to check out what you were so deeply staring at.

“What is this?” he asked snatching the phone from your hands.

“Shouldn't you be more cautious of such things? What if someone sees it?” he sounded really serious probably thinking just this small act could raise some dating rumors among the fans, which made you just sight.

“Yes yes Mr. Perfect, but to your information this is me. Also, I’m too hot for this shit.” mentioning this you walked out while snatching your phone back. And so you made your way back to your or more precisely Jimin’s room.

“For once he could leave me alone, why does he have the need to scold me every single time?" you mentioned sitting on your bed again staring at your own body that now was owned by Jimin. That’s when another member got curious about what you were gazing at and he decided to sit right beside you, once he saw the picture he yelled out.

“OH!” you glanced at him confused forgetting completely he also was a One Piece fan.

“ _It’s Hancock cosplay.”_ he mentioned pointing on the picture.

“ _She’s kinda hot.”_ once you heard this compliment you managed to hit him while blushing.

“Thank you... I mean Jimin is the one inside this body now but I'm the original owner.” for once Taehyung felt like part of his friend was back, after all, he sometimes managed to hit people when he was embarrassed but your whole reaction made him make a disgusted face.

“ _You should know when to stop with the prank hyung, enough is enough.”_ he mentioned going back to whatever he was up to before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I be attending a convention next week don't expect many uptades of any of the stories, I will probably spend my days making cosplays bc I was too lazy before o3o Life


	12. Important Message

Another night inside the BTS dorm and you were visited by the same creature within your dreamland, you were aware of the fact that they surely were an alien from a different planet, but why did they have to communicate with you? That was a big question you had no answers to, to why just you were chosen. But damn you wouldn’t let your dream be again this dark and conflicted as the previous night, being aware that you could manipulate your dream this time, you added some plants to your environment. Also before it had any chance to open its mouth you soon imagined something that you could help you communicate better with the creature, a machine suddenly appeared that could translate those unedifying buzzing sounds it keep communicating with. And so finally you could understand it’s speech.

“That’s my child.” This first sentence sure confused you as you were sure you were definitely a human, so why did they claim you were their child, was it due to mistranslation? Questioning the purpose of the word you soon saw its face expression that told you it was not a misunderstanding and they meant what they said just then. Soon it started to conversate again, but it seemed to have a hard time to choose simple words that could be easy for you to understand the given message behind these words.

“I sensed conflict and distress inside your body even if your soul has chosen this path, so I came to inform you how you can return to your previous material body.” You nodded not really sure why you would gift yourself with this situation in the first place.

“Do continue.” you managed to get interested as finally you would get some information to why this ridiculous incident took place.

“Both souls made a pact after they were separated by mother nature. They were supposed to come to this world together but because the earth suffers from over population one of you were taken away from the other, that’s why all your life you felt like something was missing inside you.” you nodded realizing the alien was definitely right, but that void filled itself once you found BTS and laid your eyes upon Jimin for some strange reason, that’s probably why you did stan the group in the first place.

“Curious what the other was up to unconsciously you wanted to find yourself in the other shoes, that’s where I came in and granted the wish.” you wondered why you would want this event to occur and what she meant with the pact and mother nature separating you. Going on with your thought something hit you. Did it mean you and Jimin were supposed to be born as twins but didn’t?

“Now to be able to return to your previous state you need to accept those circumstances you both found yourself in and experience the others life to fullest, only then you can return to your rightful bodies.” Once those words ended you woke up after your body received some kind of shock. There was this icy chill that you felt inside the room as if someone was watching over you. Going up you finally realized it was in the middle of the night and suddenly you got the feel to run to the toilet, yet you were too lazy and tired to actually make a sprint there so you slowly made your way to the bathroom to relieve yourself, while wondering about all that was said in the dream.

“No, me and Jimin and nearly being twins, that’s kind of an absurd. Dreams are just dreams I guess.” once you were done with your business and those words left your lips making it sound like you took everything as just a silly harmless joke made by your imagination, suddenly you felt how all the strength inside your body suddenly left you all together. Panicking while feeling like you would collapse or faint anytime soon you made your way quickly to the room, when you were about to reach the bed you finally collapsed to the floor with a loud thud, but only when strange sounds were ringing inside your ears that made you cover your ears and kick your legs around, did the guys in the room finally wake up. They looked confused wondering whatever you were trying to pull another prank on them, that’s when the blood came right out your nose and ears that they realized the seriousness of the situation.

“ _What is happening? I feel like this is some kind of horror movie!"_ Teahyung yelled as he tried to calm himself to tend to you but he was unable to do so, he wasn’t sure what was happening. Meanwhile, Hobi tried to talk with you.

“ _Jimin are you alright what is happening?”_ all this fuss woke up other members inside the dorm as well. Once they arrived all the terrifying sounds suddenly disappeared leaving you relieved, but still trapped in a shocking state.

“ _What’s happening here?”_ Namjoon asked busting inside the room breaking the door in the meanwhile.

“ _Well he collapsed to the floor, trashed on the floor and started to bleed.”_ Jin hearing this made his way to your side checking everything while he was wiping the blood away with some cloth he found on the floor. Meanwhile, you just laid there dumbfounded while your hands were still shaking like crazy.

“That was a seriously horrifying experience.” you mentioned as you felt shivers travel down your spine. That’s when it hit you, those sounds were the same you heard in the last dream. Did the aliens send those sounds as a reminder that all that was spoken about in the dream was real, as they chose to communicate thru a dream to not harm your ears? You felt like some tears fell down your cheeks thanks to this frightful experience. Soon you rose up and put Jin in an embrace hiding away from the world behind his large shoulder. He was patting your back as suddenly someone suggested.

“ _Should we call an ambulance?”_ you just shook your head realizing it won’t happen again as long as you would take those words they spoken to you seriously.

“ _No need I’m ok right now_.” you mentioned now popping out your head while you put a sweet smile on your face, you usually didn’t like to show your worries to other people, always hiding the pain inside yourself while helping other people and listing to their problems instead. Maybe you had little too much pride to show your weaknesses to people, or you just didn’t want anyone to worry while you bothered them with your problems. Sighting you tried to rise up but your legs gave up not really recovered from the situation from before.

“Well climbing the bed it is.” you managed to say but then you felt someone grabbing you and putting you on the bed, you realized it was Jungkook so you mouthed thanks to him in Korean.

“I still think you should see a doctor. This didn’t seem like anything usual.” Namjoon mentioned also worried for Jimin’s well-being, yet you shook your head disagreeing as you wanted to rest instead, so somehow you convinced everyone that you would be ok and you sent them back to their rooms. You had a hard time falling back asleep but at some point when tiredness finally took over your body, you managed to walk back into the dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little bit more serious chapter, but no worries the fun will be back in the next chapter. Also I decided to write more BTS as well Kpop stories so have an outlook on them if you are intrested :3


	13. Love Yourself

All the things that happened thru the night made you wonder what it all was supposed to mean, why did you have to experience something so horrible in the first place?

“Well I guess I deserved this for not believing the dream where an alien called me their child and they wanted me to experience a shock to realize they weren’t kidding..." you started to talk to yourself quite dozing off in the progress, being to yourself and your thoughts only not realizing someone entering the room and approaching you. Next thing you knew was someone putting you in a loving and protecting hug.

“Mama Jin is here for you.” you looked at him horrified wondering if he was out of his mind.

“Listen I’m ok no need to worry so let me go. And I have too many mothers already no need another one... there's the one in Sweden and apparently an alien one." you mentioned hissing at him in the progress not appreciating the affection.

“ _But we are all so worried from what happened yesterday, ...anyway you don’t need to worry Namjoon called the manager and explained what happened so you can rest for today.”_ thankfully you could understand all the words he spoke of in Korean, consuming the information he shared.

“Well I’m ok no need to worry.” you mentioned showing off your muscles which only followed by Jin saying.

“Jiminie.” as he pinched your cheek like of a little kid, which automatically made you slap his hands away.

“I’m not a kid.” you mentioned puffing out your chest, while pouting making you seem even more adorable to the eldest member.

“Out my way.” you said in a harsh voice tone making your way to the toilet to get more space to get those thoughts sorted out about this difficult issue.

“Ok Jimin looking (y/n) you going to figure it out, no worries. I mean they said I have chosen this path together with Jimin so it means I asked to be put in this body to experience how his life is like. So what I need to do is accept this life style and body right? That shouldn’t be difficult right?” taking a deep breath you didn’t believe yourself you would attempt something so ridiculous but once you started it all went with the flow.

“Hey cutie pie, you are the sexiest beast in this damn dorm. You deserve everything of the best.” so now you were standing there admiring your face and what not, that’s when Jin decided to search after you wanting some attention after being so coldly rejected by his doseang that been weird for a while apparently not learning his lesson yet. How could he be dissed like this in the first place? Was what he asked himself. Sighting he suddenly heard Jimin’s voice and so he opened the bathroom door wondering what you were up to. That’s when he found you by the mirror complimenting your face, where you may have mentioned something about.

“Oh I would make a wonderful prince, ho ho ho ho.” the vocalist stood by the door quite shocked.

“This is unlike him, what happened yesterday must have given him a huge shock, he could have also hit his head in the progress.” he mentioned which another member could hear passing by.

“What are you-” TaeTae stopped in mid sentence when he saw you making sexy faces in front of the mirror. This happened at least more 3 times until there was a crowd of shocking bangtan members which you hardly took notice too. That’s when Jin decided to join you on the fun.

“Yea you sure are really sexy.” shocked you looked at Jin which made you blush a little smack him on the shoulder while mentioning.

“But you are the most handsome one.” which the visualist jumped upon on.

“No you are.” and you started to argue about it meanwhile other members made disgusted faces and left the scene not wanting to get involved with the unusual weirdness from your side.

Later on the day, because you seemed to have time thanks to Namjoon canceling any of your schedules for you to be able to rest you made your way to GOT7 dorm again to practice your Korean. You were complimented on catching up so fast, but to be honest you saw it another way. You were basically screwed if you didn’t catch up with the huge language barrier between the other members that still didn't believe how none of this was a prank. Sure now you could understand what they were saying in everyday casual scenarios and they could understand some of your English but it was hard to have a common level ground of understanding in other more difficult scenarios. And Rapmon made it clear that he didn’t plan to help you out in the slightest anymore. Within those few days, he has been translating less for you which left you struggling on your own.

“Maybe because I don’t really accept this situation I found myself in somehow it affected them so they are unable to believe me because I can’t even do it myself... each single morning I wake up and hope I be taken back home, living as my old self.” you nodded as it seemed to make a lot of sense inside your head, this thought been going around your head since from the dream last night.

“So if I accept this situation maybe they will also start believing my words.” nodding your head while heading back from the Korean lessons you managed to smell another Korean dish for dinner. Which made your stomach turn over. Especially today you felt really homesick so stomaching another Korean meal didn’t seem to suit your taste buds. There was something you carved more than anything, tortillas with a special ingredient. AVOCADO!!!

Soon you were running like an idiot to the store, completely ignoring the fact you were an idol and a mask seemed to be so troublesome you ignored the fact it slid down your face at some point which made the people easier to recognize you. A crowd built up that managed to catch up to you, but you wouldn’t let that stop your chase after avocados. Looking around you soon did something you weren’t aware you could do. You parkoured your way out of there, in a really flashy way over some buildings while feeling a freaking assassin. Somehow the same fan as before managed to take a video of you, too bad her video taking skills were so bad she didn’t manage to take a second of your face in the video. She did post it on the social media anyway mentioning what kind of sick stuff Jimin was capable of.


	14. Avocado And Assassin Mania

Once you were at the store you managed to finally behave yourself, taking a basket you strolled around while looking down at the salsa receipt wondering what you needed to prepare it. Some employer managed to stop you but you kindly refused after explaining you didn’t need any help and that you knew what you were doing no matter how lost you seemed. They managed to take mistake you for a foreigner, which you were at heart and thus you were left alone. Somehow nobody managed to realize who the body belonged to probably because of the strong confused tourist aura you managed to let off. But once all the things were purchased you started to run back to the dorm, surprisingly enough it seemed like Seokjin was awaiting your arrival, ready to warm up some of the food he made from before.

“Sorry dude but I don’t want your food.” you mentioned and shoved him aside as he was bothering you with those puppy eyes probably deeply hurt because one of his kids refused to eat his comforting food. Ignored again because you seemed to focus deeply on the receipt he managed to sight and become a little bit depressed about his existence not being important to you. He surely didn’t understand himself, for somehow he just was craving your attention ever since he saw Jimin or more likely you cry into his shoulders. Sighting not understanding himself he managed to drag his ass back to his room to do something useful or practical which didn't happen in the end as he just rested on the bed questioning his own thoughts. Somehow Yoongi managed to feel the heavy atmosphere around Jin so he spoke up.

“Something wrong?” while doing it he tried his best not to look at Jin, apparently again he was trying too hard to look cool, even if only the two of them were present in this room.

“It’s nothing.” Jin didn’t want to bother his roommate about something so trivial which made the rapper just shrug his shoulder and he went back to minding his own business.

What was happening at the BTS kitchen dorm was undescribable. Everything was a mess thanks to the fact you never made this recipe before and this caused a little too much of stress so you left a huge mess behind.

“(y/n) it’s ok just calm down we can do anything for our tortillas.” you were basically talking to yourself while looking out how your salsa was boiling. Then suddenly someone decided to enter the kitchen to your misfortune it was no one else than the leader of the gang you unwillingly were part off.

“Don’t say anything or else!” you sounded really threatening which made Rap Monster just chuckle at your words finding it somehow strangely cute.

“I will bite your head off.” while making biting sounds it made the leader laugh it off as he patted you on your head, which left you with a feeling that he was trying to mock you in the progress. But soon his face turned serious and it seemed he found a new discovery on twitter.

“Care to explain this.” soon he showed you a video of you jumping and climbing on buildings, as such of a badass you were which made you just smirk widely while watching the whole video making you remember those awesome feelings you experienced while making all those acrobatics before a crowd.

“I’m a really badass assassin, if they ever think about making a movie of Assassin Creed in Korea they most definitely should hire me as the cast of the main character.” you sounded so confident which made the leader look at you in shock, it felt like his tongue was eaten or something because he just stood there disturbing your work in the kitchen. Putting the pot away from the stove you managed to just shove the leader out the door.

“Don’t come back if you don’t have anything useful to say.” that said you were back to making your delicious tortilla with avocados. While eating it another member decided to disturb your happy time.

“ _What a mess._ ” Taehyung pointed out while looking around the room more impressed than in shock.

“Go away, if you plan to disturb my holy connection with my avocados!" understanding each word you said he looked at you questioning your sanity. He then saw a whole pile of avocados right next to you and you to express your serious love and dedication for the fruit you peeled one in front of his face and put the whole thing inside your mouth and then you spat out the seed that was inside.

“Macho!” you said after swallowing it all which followed by words like "This is a holy ceremony where me and avocados become one." Taehyung seeing it all wondered whatever he should be disgusted or impressed but none the less this act made him fall to his knees and for the first time since you managed to enter Jimin’s body he finally realized this was not the Jimin he knew.

“ _Stop, what’s with the obsession with the avocados?”_ as he spoke those words you saw his whole body shaking and to pinpoint your obsession about those fruits you managed to say.

“I could go around dressed as avocado for the day, damn I should make a shrine just to show you how much I love eating those.” by now V was on his knees yelling out something as tears streamed from his eyes.

“You are not Jimin, give him back!” Unfortunately for Yoongi, he managed to walk onto this scene, he observed it all, from seeing you laughing like a crazy maniac to Taehyung bawling his eyes out like a child.

“I either have delusions or they are preparing for some drama I’m not aware of.” upon mumbling those words Suga left as quickly and quietly as he could, to not get spotted by the two weirdos inside the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally someone realized you are not Jimin, yey for that. It's a quite ridicilous reason behind it, but knowing this is comedy you should have expecting something like this lololol xD


	15. Holy Guacamole!

 

You saw the tears storming down Taehyung’s face as he seemed frustrated about you not giving him any answers about where exactly Jimin was at the moment and how he felt overall. He finally understood that you never lied about you both exchanging bodies with his fellow best friend, which made him regret he couldn’t accept your sincere words from the very beginning. Yet there was still doubt filled in his heart as he couldn’t be sure in hundredth percent this still wasn’t the prank that others claimed it to be. Would he be made for a fool to believe your words? His thoughts were all over the place and that’s when he got a message from you, quite confused as you still keep going in circles around the kitchen screaming and confessing your love for avocados. Inside the kakao chat, he found a link to a video, thinking it was a clue he clicked on it only to be transferred to the [Guacamole song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JNsKvZo6MDs). He sure looked rather disappointed, yet he tried to have patience you had all the right in the world to be angry with him. Soon you started to tell him every avocado pun you could come up with.

Everything from “Holy Guacamole!” to “I’m going to Avocadocuddle you.” finally calming down yelling out these words you put the poor TaeTae in a hug.

“There I’m done.” you said feeling your voice kinda disappearing as you keep screaming all this on the top of your lungs attracting both Namjoon and Jin to the scene.

“ _That’s why I told you to not to walk in.”_ Suga mentioned still thinking you two lost all common sense.

“ _Are you like preparing for some kind of drama we don’t know about?”_ Namjoon asked as Tae shook his head confused why they would come up with such a ridiculous idea. Who in their right mind would create a character that loved avocados as passionate as you?

“ _Listen hyung this is not Jimin, she was right all the time._ ” V tried his best to explain this to the hyung line but everyone just shook their heads.

“ _So basically he got you on his side I guess, after that little crazy performance.”_ the leader mentioned being a little bit disappointed in the doseang that seemed to have been lured by Jimin to join his prank or at least so he thought.

“ _No you don’t understand whoever this person is they are too obsessed with Avocados, it couldn’t be Jimin I know him really well._ ” V managed to mention but hearing this you just put your hand on his shoulder while saying.

“Don’t even bother, If I was kidnapped by aliens even then they would be like ‘oh it must have been some men in disguise that Jimin paid for' or something.” you gave an example while shaking your head accepting this to being the harsh truth. But if the hyung line couldn’t be convinced otherwise maybe at least you could get Jungkook on your side.

“ _I know we can call his parents and they will admit this is not Jimin.”_ Taehyung thought that it would be a good idea to prove this was not Jimin, not only to hyungs but to himself as well. Taking out his phone he soon started whatever app Jimin’s parents were using to make a call. Thankfully they were eager to answer seeing Taehyung’s nickname flashing on their screen. The one that picked it up was an older woman, known as Jimin’s mother to the other members. Too bad you had no idea who it was in the slightest but upon getting shoved Tae's phone into your hands you gulped while waving your hand nervously.

“ _Oh you weren’t calling home for a while did something happen Jiminie.”_ not sure what to answer the woman soon she realized something was wrong.

“ _You aren’t acting like my son at all...”_ her motherly instinct already realized that this may have been her son's body but whoever was inside right now didn’t have the same aura as her son in the slightest.

“ _Who are you exactly and where is my son?_ ” then Taehyung saw how sweat was rolling down your forehead as you basically froze in place, with your minimal vocabulary you hardly could have given this woman you hardly knew an appropriate answer.

“ _I’m sorry for calling out of blue and showing you this, but I really needed proof this was not Jimin.”_ soon he started to politely explain what happened to her son and upon further explanation no matter how crazy the story sounded she choose to believe her son’s best friend.

“ _Tell him to call me then, want to know how he is. If all you tell me is true._ ” Taehyung told his goodbyes telling the woman on the other side that he would try his best to deliver the message. Yes, you also seemed to get a warning from her, but once it was all over with, you could finally breathe normally.

“ _You probably got her into this prank as well.”_ hearing those words from the hyungs made you really frustrated so you decided to leave the dorm to do something progressive.

“ _Now when you know I’m not Jiminie you can learn me how to dance and sing.”_ Dragging V away to the dance studio you managed to look back and stick out your tongue to the other people present while calling them peasants. Under the day when you got rather tired of just training you decided to go back to Jackson and yet again let out all your worries in his presence, meanwhile dragging Tae along to the GOT7 dorm.

“ _If you keep coming here all the fans going to think something fishy is going on.”_ JB warned you which you just managed to brush off.

“ _We are great friends what does it matter? If dating rumors arrive between us ‘guys’... You can just ignore it and tell them we are now the besties of friends, I dunno.”_ passing by you went to Jackson’s room still dragging V along.

“I see you came with company.” Jackson mentioned looking at the other BTS member.

“You will not believe this....he finally believed me.” you fell to the ground while pretending to cry while Jackson decided to do the same as if you two were reading each other's minds.

“I’m so happy that you finally achieved your goal.” you two were totally over dramatic rolling around on the floor using water to spray over your faces to actually pinpoint how ridiculous this all supposed to seem.

“ _Should I join?”_ Taehyung asked while gazing upon you both.

“It’s ok your tears don’t need to be spilled in this place, save them for later.” you managed to say as Jackson nodded and next thing you did was standing up acting like none of this happened, then you started jumping around really joyful while jumping on Jackson and tackling him to the ground. Everyone could hear Jackson scream thru the dorm and upon arriving to see what happened they saw you laughing uncontrollable together while laying on his bed.

“ _This is definitely not Jimin._ ” V muttered under his breath nodding to himself. What happened the next following hours was that you got to practice with your Korean while Taehyung got involved, he was surprised how good you were considering you probably hardly knew the language when you changed bodies with Jimin, he was quite impressed indeed along the way BamBam managed to join your guys as well. With all you four there nearly nothing got completed from your studies, as you started to talk among each other instead.


	16. Exposure

As you were gone spending the rest of the day at the GOT7 dorm, Namjoon craving some snacks, he headed for the fridge. Soon he heard a familiar voice yelling in the distance not realizing it was directed to him.

 _"NOOO!"_ When the doors to the fridge were opened a flood of avocados came straight out of it. The leader stood there surprised wondering what just happened, remembering clearly the previous avocado incident he soon yelled.

“ _JIMIN!!!_ ” on the top of his lungs, while Jin sighed realizing he had to clean this mess again as he too made this mistake before. Back to you, you managed to sneeze in the middle of the lecture that was directed by Jackson.

“You getting a cold?” he questioned as you shook your head feeling rather good, not experiencing any other cold symptoms.

“No, someone must be talking about me after all I'm quite popular you know~.” stating that you finally realized something.

“Should we call Jimin? See what he is up to?” as you said that it seemed the two great minds thought alike as you got a chat call from Jimin himself through an app.

“ _Hi~”_ you managed to say while waving to the camera as Taehyung curious who it was, came to your side to see who it was.

“ _That’s the Hancock cosplayer on your phone._ ” you nodded while admitting.

“ _This is Jimin who is now inside my body.”_ getting that across you heard a light “Hello” back from him.

“ _V finally believed me, it still feels like a dream.”_ you managed to say taking the vocalist by surprise as he could hear the everlasting happiness inside your voice tone.

“ _Considering how dense they were I hardly had any hopes up.”_ Jimin admitted as you basically felt the same.

“ _But I accepted the truth now hyung.”_ Tae said while giving out a smile being proud of the fact that he was the first one to catch up on it.

“By the way, you should call your mother she wanted to hear from you, she realized I’m not you.” you admitted as that’s what basically happened, he seemed to understand even if you said it in English.

“ _So when are you coming here?_ ” Tae asked wanting to see his best friend yet again because as soon he found out the truth he realized how much he missed his old Jiminie.

“ _We are going to get aboard a boat soon to get to Finland and from there we going to get a plane to Korea.”_ Jimin explained while a soft smile appeared on his lips. To be honest it was really enjoyable to take some time off work and just relax, getting to know Sweden a little bit better, but after a week he got somehow home sick and now suddenly he could call his mother and tell her about all the things that happened to him so far upon this quite unusual adventure. There were times he wished he could do it, but realizing she wouldn’t probably believe him fully he decided to wait with it and maybe visit her when he would be back in Korea. But finally, he could phone his parents without any restrictions.

“ _Well I am going then I will call you (y/n) tomorrow.”_ Jimin assured as she decided to end this video call to make another one with his mother. Obviously, she got a little shocked by the female voice, but soon Jimin could finally let out his own worries without any language barrier. He then promised to visit her when he would have time, not knowing when he would exchange his bodies with you he assumed he would have some time to do it his career not getting in the way.

With V you came back to the dorms rather late, but that didn’t stop you from rising up before Jungkook apparently, you assumed he must have spent part of the night playing games or something.

“ _Is Jungkook missing? Should I wake him up?_ ” expecting the same outcome as last time you suggested taking care of it. Jin just shrugged his wide shoulders and let you be in charge of waking up the mankae, after some time everyone could hear Jimin scream off the top of his lungs, a really girly squeal spread itself in the dorm, which made everyone shake their heads beside V.

“ _We made a mistake.”_ remembering the single fact that Jungkook sometimes could be found sleeping naked he rushed in full speed to Jungkook’s room. Just to see Jungkook flushed pink face as he was covering himself, probably finally realizing whoever was standing before him was not Jimin. Meanwhile, Taehyung was tugging your shirt while saying.

“Sumimasen, sumimasen.” over and over again making it sound like it was some kind of chant to scare away bad spirits. Namjoon then walked in to take care of the ridiculous situation that was yet again happening in their dorm, every single day seemed to be even more lively every since Jimin decided to wake up and put this ridiculous prank in the act.

“ _What are you guys up to again?”_ the leader questioned looking back to V that was basically kneeling before Jimin’s body asking for forgiveness, he then glanced at you seeing you being all red in the face acting like some school girl, meanwhile Jungkook did his best to cover himself, he couldn’t make anything out of it.

“ _Jiminie we are all guys here what are you screaming for_?” Rapmon questioned finding it all to being really absurd as it seemed now even Jungkook was involved in the prank as well.

“ _That makes the whole mankae line._ ” he managed to mutter under his breath being again disappointed, probably this whole week would add him more wrinkles to his face than anything before.

“ _Jimin, or whoever this is saw me naked what should I do?_ ” he wanted some support from the leader but it didn’t seem like he would buy this at all.

“ _This is not the first time he sees you naked Jungkook so just put some clothes and move on. Also, Jimin if you so embarrassed then walk out and stop standing around blocking the entrance._ ” he didn’t need to say anything more as you basically ran away from the room as fast as you could, going back to Jimin’s room, getting under covers while you tried to forget what you just saw.


	17. Unicorn

You had no idea how much time passed after you somehow became scarred for life, but one thing was sure you refused to leave this place even when Taehyung came asking for forgiveness. Then you managed to tell him off explaining it wasn’t his fault as you volunteered yourself and Jin let you just go off like that. But you didn’t want to be so bummed out the whole day so you came up with a plan, quite a crazy one indeed or at least that’s what you would hear if you asked anyone's opinions about it.

“Let’s do it.” motivating yourself you soon picked yourself up and you tried to find some hobby materials you could put to use for your project. Finding what you were looking for you soon made something that looked like a horn.

“Now I just need to make some holes and put it somehow on my head.” you decided to put pins inside the shit in hopes it would hold itself. Making your way to Jungkooks room you grabbed his speaker.

“This is my gift for violating my eyes I need this for my therapy.” he just managed to blush not really understanding why you grabbed it.

“Pardon?” he asked in English which made you sight while stating.

“I will return it in an hour or so.” connecting your device whit Bluetooth you soon noticed something.

“I need something pink.” Looking around everyone’s clothes you soon found what you been searching for.

“Omg yes, gotcha.” taking the puffy pink sweater off the hanger you managed to put it on feeling quite satisfied.

“Now last detail is a rainbow.” Rapmonster saw you running around being out from your room and he wasn’t happy.

“ _He is up to something again.”_ he could tell it just by seeing you dash through the corridor like a little innocent girl on your tiptoes.

“ _I hope it’s nothing too serious.”_ he managed to sight as Suga understood his worry, by now they didn’t know what to expect anymore it was like having two Taehyung’s in the block and they already agreed one was sometimes too much for them to handle. But at least Tae respected his hyungs, you hardly seemed to care about Korean customs as soon you seemed to have started the so called prank.

“So let’s see.” you got out a blank paper and you filled it in with markers, going out you thought the room was a little suffocating as without your presence in the room suddenly Hoseok decided to do some practices so you decided to stand in the living room. Putting the song on full you managed to sing along, as the same meaning keep repeating itself in the song.

[“Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows~”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRC4Vk6kisY&t=25s) you were standing there on your rainbow colored paper having the same song on repeat that seemed to have felt like hours for the poor guys. To be honest, it didn’t even pass that much time but this is how everyone felt hearing the same phrase over and over again. Seeing you dancing and singing along acting strangely cute Namjoon let out an irritated sigh.

“Why do you need to torture us like this?” apparently finally he decided to speak English with you, probably because you ignored his Korean attempts when he told you to turn that down.

“My innocence is gone, I need this pure sounds to cleanse my soul.” when Tae heard it all he was basically laying on the floor cracking up, confusing the other members that didn’t seem to have caught up on the strange things that you just said, which forced Namjoon to have it translated to the others.

“ _Someone stop him already.”_ This song on repeat was driving Namjoon crazy, he basically couldn't take it anymore. That’s when V decided to be of help and he wondered what he could say to you to make you stop.

“ _Maybe if I try to think like her she will stop._ ” like this, he approached you and he took the horn off your head while placing it on his own head. You couldn’t help but look at him confused, wondering why he wanted to take over the role of the unicorn.

“ _I’m the unicorn now_.” he managed to say rather confidently as he gave you his rectangular smile.

“ _And as you know the unicorns come only to the purest of females, so here I am. And you the maiden I stumbled over.”_ you were trying to progress the words slowly but once realizing what he said you managed to smile which followed by a laugh from your side. You were holding your sides as Tae had to take a hold of you so you wouldn’t collapse due to the uncontrollable laugh fit you just had. And it just kept going until you started to cough being seriously out of breath.

“ _I will stop now.”_ you turned the song down getting a thumb up from the so called Unicorn.

Later on, that day as promised Jimin did call you after his boat trip.

“ _You will never believe what happened, some dude tried to hit up on me while he was like totally drunk. It happened in the club on the boat, being freaked out I just beat him up. Girls must have it tough.”_ Jimin said as you just stood there with your mouth wide open.

“ _Wow, such an adventure. That never happened to me.”_ you mentioned maybe Jimin gave out another aura that attracted boys to him.

“ _Ah... Jungkook realized I’m not you. Wanna talk to him?_ ” barging into Jungkooks room you soon ran over to him while shoving the phone in his face already over from the accident that happened in the morning. Unicorn therapy was a blessing that worked in your favor.

“Say hi to Jiminie~” you basically sang the whole sentence in sweet honey voice weirding out the mankae that already was in a crisis as he had no idea how to act like around you.

“ _Here take this you two can talk in peace, give back my phone when you done.”_ stating this you walked out as Jungkook looked at the screen and asked.

“ _Jimin-hyung is it really you?_ ” the girl on the screen just nodded.

“ _Quite a surprise right?”_ that’s when something came across his mind.

“ _So does it mean that you... And she saw...”_ the other part of the sentence was only but a whisper.

“ _Bodies.”_ Jimin just nodded while his friend got all red in the face from even asking this absurd question.

“ _I thought you were supposed to be the_ international playboy.” Jimin saying giving out a chuckle, meanwhile Jungkook realized something. Maybe this adventure was playing in Jimin’s favor as he seemed just more confident about himself than ever.

“ _You don’t seem to be bothered in being in a female body._ ” Jungkook pointed out as he straightened his back a little, not being shy to ask those questions anymore.

“ _Oh! It was quite troublesome in the beginning, especially the period thing. But I got used to it now. It somehow just feels like my own skin right now. Which reminds me... I could kiss someone without being judged or no dating rumors being spread.”_

“ _Does it mean you will go on a date with a guy_?” Jungkook asked laughing to himself.

“ _I will think about it, could do some things I never tried before.”_ he managed to laugh on the other side of the phone thinking it was ridiculous how easy it would be to do anything he wanted and not be judged for it. After talking for which seemed like hours Jungkook finally returned your or rather Jimin’s phone into your arms.

“ _How was the conversation?”_ you asked him.

“ _Good, thanks for letting me talk with Hyung._ ” you just smiled while you patted his head lightly.

“ _Welcome~”_ you managed to answer.


	18. Coming Back Home

The next following day you couldn’t do anything besides express the overflowing excitement upon realizing this dull morning that Jimin would be back in any moment now, he promised you to go straight to the Bangtan dorm as soon he left the plane and stepped his foot on the Korean lands. So here you were as you keep babbling nonstop how everyone will realize that you weren’t Jimin as the real deal would come back home. This caused Namjoon to throw you out from the dorm as he was trying to write all the lyrics ideas that popped inside his head at that time, but you only keep distracting him and no matter what he said you wouldn’t shut up about either your special cornflake or the aliens. Once you were outside you pouted and made the manager drive you to the dance studio so you could waste your energy on dancing, which in a way worked as you seemed to relax more with the movements to the music. At some point Jungkook made his appearance, you saw the flint of guilty filled in his eyes and you could tell he wanted to have a conversation so you turned down the music for the moment.

“What is it buddy?” you asked him as he gulped and spoke in Korean.

“ _I’m so sorry for not noticing you weren't Jimin sooner, you must have it rough considering no one seemed to have believed you at all.”_ he hung his head in shame not really understanding how he could have looked past all those strange behaviours that should be enough to identify it’s not Jimin, yet you managed to answer in a really consoled and calm voice.

“ _It’s ok Kookie. I know for a fact it’s partly my fault that you guys haven’t believed me, that’s because I hardly thought anyone would believe me because that situation was ridiculous for me as well. So all I ever did was hoping to go back to my own body, not accepting any of this to be real.”_ you explained which made him look up at you as a smile was put on his face.

“So let’s not dwell on it what happened happened.” it was kind of hard to keep up with you as you keep jumping from Korean to English.

“ _Let’s start from the beginning, I’m (y/n).”_ you held out your hand to the guy with bunny teeth that was standing before you and so you both shook your hands together as he said.

“ _Jungkook_.” afterward he suggested to teach you the choreography for some of the songs which you gladly agreed on as the time went on he got to know you were older than him and even Jiminie himself so he called you Noona even if you keep persisting for him to call you by your given name. Once you knew Jackson was probably back at his dorm you needed to personally inform him of your great achievement of not only getting another person to believe you but also making a new friend on the way.

“ _Wanna go to GOT7 dorm? Your friend is probably gonna be there and I need to tell Jackson something.”_ because he agreed you basically dragged Jungkook by his hand running like mad to their house while getting strange looks from strangers, not wanting any more strange rumors around Jimin you caught a cab and made your way to their house. After paying you both walked out, as more excitement found itself in your body. Soon you ran to the door while knocking repeatedly for them to open as fast as they could. Soon the doors opened before you and you were met by an angry stare from the tired leader of GOT7 that probably had some complaints about you coming by so often.

“ _You think this is some sort of cafe you can barge in every time you feel like it?_ ” he asked as you could see his jaw coming out a little making you become aware of how serious he was about the whole ordeal, yet you managed to push him away letting Jungkook step in that seemed really distressed by your rudeness towards the elder, he was aware you were his age but JB himself probably wasn’t aware of the fact.

“ _Dad no need to stress, have some calming tea to cool down these nerves... You going develop wrinkles in early age if you keep this frowning face on.”_ this managed to only add fuel to the already bursting fire and so realizing that you grabbed Jungkooks hand in yours and you made your way thru the hallway into Jackson's room. As soon as you dashed past Jaebun he ran after you, but you managed to out win him in this race and so here you were safe in Jackson's room while you locked the door behind you. You heard angry knocks from the other side which demanded you to open up, but you refused.

“ _No I feel like you gonna start some sort of fight, I don’t dare!”_ you managed to yell as Jackson seeing all this, he just laughed his ass off while falling from his bed in the progress. Which made you and Jungkook burst out as well finding this situation ridiculous. You three kept it up until your stomachs couldn’t keep up anymore.

“So what are you doing here? With him?” Jackson started looking back and front to the both of you. That’s when your overdramatic diva side came out and you were on the floor while sobbing.

“You won’t believe me, Namjoon threw me out into the street, he probably never wants to see me again.” It seemed that your friend understood it was all an act, however, he couldn’t grasp how you made those tears stream down your face on command so easily. Yet it didn’t seem like Jungkook knew about your acting ability so he came closer and started to pat your back awkwardly. Which made you look at him, some sparkles glowing up in your eyes as if you found your new source of hope.

“But in the midst of all the darkness, someone here managed to believe me that I am not Jimin.” Kookie was now confused as a slight blush spread on his cheeks. He couldn’t really understand what you just said, but he was aware you were talking about him.

“Thank you, you are so kind my sweet cherry plum.” this lone sentence made Jackson gasp in shock.

“You haven’t even given me any nickname yet, why do you neglect me so much.” now it was Jackson’s turn to put on a show. And here he was trying to make it seem like he was crying while putting his saliva on his fingers and repeatedly putting it under his eyes. You were just giggling at his cute attempts which made him look at you in an angry manner while stating.

“I’m serious here (y/n).” which made you smile while you said.

“Sure, sure... How about Cute and Calm Jackie.” which made Jackson protest.

“Sexy and Wild you mean.” to which you just nodded.

“Sure Sexy and Wild Jackie.” this made him nod in approval. So the rest of the day went like this, while you had a conversation with Jackson Jungkook seemed quite timid but in the end he accepted your both weirdness and he blended in perfectly, later on he left you both to talk with Yugyeom.

However as soon as you got a message from Jimin that he arrived you left with Jungkook, once you two made it back you were sitting by the door awaiting his arrival going in either circles or jumping around as you seemed quite distressed in some way. Then at some point, you heard the bell ring and you swung the doors open, and here he was inside your body smiling from ear to ear, the first thing you did was dragging him inside shutting the doors closed and putting him in a loving hug while yelling.

“Finally!”


	19. Devil & Angel Duo

Hearing the bell and the loud crash of the door made all the members rush to the doors in panic wondering who in their right mind would visit them at this late hours and who was silly enough to let someone in. Everyone seemed to have thought of the same name and soon all you could hear was people call out to you in angered voices.

“Jimin!” they couldn’t possibly mean the little angel that you were embracing because apparently you were the original source of everyone's anger and worry. You sighed wondering what they were gonna come up with now, but this time you had all the will to fight back. Even if it meant physically.

“Come at me bro I dare you!” you let out after seeing Namjoon coming your way, a frown making its way on his forehead.

“Why did you let a girl in, are you out your mind?!” Rapmonster raised his voice startling Jimin that was inside your body causing him to jump.

“ _This is worse than I imagined._ ” Jimin let out a sight, his smile dropping, but soon he recollected himself and put the precious smile back on his lips.

“ _Wait let me explain-”_ but before you could say anything further you saw Namjoon grabbing Jimins hand as he tried to push him out the dorm, you interviewed in this act while putting your precious cornflake in a protective hug hissing at him for attempting to throw out your guest.

“ _Why did you let a fan in?_ ” the leader seemed really angered by your action at this point, he probably was even more ticked off because the person was a foreigner. The hyungs followed his lead, but Taehyung and Jungkook both came to your defense.

“ _Please let them speak”_ they tried to calm down the situation and finally you could say something without having the angry person screaming basically in your face.

“What I wanted to tell you is that this is Jimin, I told you he would be coming, but no you four hardly listened or believed me when I shared this piece of information.” now you were pouting as Jimin keep staying inside your embrace quite distressed seeing how it was mankae line vs the hyung line fight against each other.

“So for the hundredth time this is Jimin.” you shoved Jimin to show him to everyone as you just stood there confidently, being aware of everyone’s suspicions, but then they decided to take a look at the girl that kind of smiled awkwardly as all the four hyungs looked at him their faces lighting up as if they realized something important.

“ _Come on guys it’s really me Jimin.”_ Now the angelic smile showed on his face and each one of the members was looking front and back once at you and then at Jimin that was parading inside your body at the moment. There was this quiet long silence as they just kept rubbing their eyes. Soon it all became crystal clear to them, all those heavy clouds over their heads disappeared that keep blurring their sight from the truth and finally, they understood you were right all along. How could they ever believe this devil parading inside Jimins body could ever be their angelic vocalist. Soon all of them went to Jimin and they put him into a welcoming hug.

“ _We understand now, sorry for thinking this person could be in any way you.”_ you looked quite offended, how could they talk about you in this sort of way when you were right beside them hearing everything they said. You started to stomp away ready to start a psychical fight with these guys but you remembered how they were idols and their faces couldn’t be touched by your fist in such a way. Making your away to Jimin's room you soon came back with a pillow in your hands, your deadly weapon of choice, you even handed Jimin one and nodding you both started to beat up the hyungs with pillows letting out your built up frustration.

“ _How dare you guys!”_ you both yelled as they seemed to have no chance against you both. The mankaes thought they were safe but soon Jimin started to beat them up as well, you joined on the fun, beating up only Kookie as you already put Taehyung through too much under the avocado mania incident. Once you finished you went to each other and shook your hands together as you both agreed it was a great job done.

“ _But how did this happen?”_ Namjoon asked as you frowned at this question.

“Namjoon I already explained it before... My alien mother helped us to exchange bodies, you should listen to me once in a while.” to which Jin asked.

“Alien mother?” you just nodded while saying.

“ _Remember the night when I fell to the ground and blood came out my nose and ears.”_ Jin nodded and just a lone thought of that night made him shiver.

“ _Well back then I had a dream where I got explained why we changed bodies, but I thought it to be a joke. Well my alien mother didn’t like my approach to that information that she wanted to share with me and that happened.”_ you nodded yet you had to add.

“Oh that was such a horrifying experience.” your hands started to tremble just thinking back so you just slapped yourself to calm down.

“ _Don’t slap my face!_ ” Jimin let out looking quite offended.

“ _What does it matter it’s not like I did it really hard anyway... Also_ ” you looked past Jimin and laid your eyes on Namjoon.

“ _I think I deserve an apology from you all.”_ you stood there puffing out your chest ready to say something to them if they refused, but suddenly you couldn’t help yourself from yelling our those following words to no one else but Rap Monster.

“Kneel before me you peasant.... Oopps.” you managed to hold in your mouth realizing how mean you probably sounded, but somehow you didn’t felt any regret or remorse so it broke into a fight between you both, other guys didn’t seem to have a care in the world and so they returned to their respective rooms and activates, so it left you with Namjoon bickering around with each other as if you both were old married couple as Jimin and Jin tried their best to get you both away from each other.


	20. Paece

You keep up the fight until Jin decided he was really done with you both and your nasty behaviors against each other presence.

“ _Stop!_ ” you both looked at him rather startled frozen in place, only to jump away from the other hastily.

“ _Finally, I know your both relationship didn’t start off so good, so let’s start from the beginning. Give each other hands to make up and apologize to each other._ ” looking back you both realized how silly you both were right now, no matter the circumstances you were adults and thus you were expected to have known better than this. Clearing your throat you soon admitted.

“Sorry, I just needed to release all the frustration that kept on building up inside me this week...” to which Namjoon responded.

“No I’m sorry I'm supposed to be the leader of this group and for the past week instead of helping you out I tried to ignore your calls for help the best I could. I seriously feel really stupid for not realizing you weren’t Jimin after all this time you spent in our dorm.” Jimin then pushed you onto Namjoon and you were standing then embracing each other probably feeling really awkward, but soon you seemed to have accepted your fate and thus you patted his back lightly.

“ _There everything resolved, can we now go to a more interesting topic like how to get back to our previous bodies.”_ you seemed rather embarrassed about being shoved into Namjoon's embrace but once you heard the question you perked up.

“I know how! Theoretically speaking.” you choose to speak English which left Rap Monster with being a translator yet again.

“Listen the alien mother said we were supposed to be born as twins but the mother nature said no to us. Because we felt empty inside and knew something in our life was missing we wished upon putting ourself in the other twin shoes to get to experience how our supposed twin is doing. Long story short if we experience each others lives to the fullest I’m pretty sure we be able to switch back.” you managed to explain really enthusiastically after all besides avocados aliens was another obsession you possessed, so talking about this mystery made your face light up.

“It sounds like you enjoy this strange situation.” Namjoon pointed out as you shook your head hastily.

“I mean it’s all really interesting and stuff but to having experience being an idol on my own skin... It’s tiring I rather draw all day long, but I haven’t done it in a while... Probably why I’m kinda stressed.” you shrugged as for now you decided the best solution would get the experience life of an idol as fast as possible while teaching the idol himself how to draw and take commissions. You believed this was the answers to your troubles right now.

“But where is my mother?” you questioned Jimin once Namjoon managed to explain to him what you were talking about.

“ _Ahh, she is staying at the hotel noona.”_ Jimin answered but you hardly wanted him to call you noona.

“ _Jimin because we were supposed to be twins call be by my name._ ” you managed to say while nodding your head as hearing his voice say those words made you only slightly uncomfortable. Somehow you wanted to be like the besties of friends with him, but having him talk in respecting tone seemed like a boomer to you. He just nodded granting your wish.

“This still doesn’t make any sense to me.” Namjoon admitted and so you looked his way.

“Well, the only thing you can do is accept this and get over it.” stating that you managed to focus on Jimin again.

“Considering how late it is you should stay here, we can sleep on your bed. Then, should I stay together with my mother at the hotel or should I still parade around and fool people I’m you?” you asked not being sure what kind of actions you should take at the moment, considering that people would probably chase you down thinking you are Jimin and having Jimin staying here for a longer period could cause some scandals or dating rumors in the long run.

“Considering what you just told us I believe you should stay here.” Rap Monster managed to say as you just nodded while Jin suddenly looked away for some strange reason you couldn’t understand.

“ _Now let’s go to sleep and we can discuss this later.”_ the mother of the group spoke up and you three like obedient children followed his instructions. When you both arrived in Jimin’s room V and Jungkook were sitting there probably waiting for you both.

“ _Sorry we left you on your own, we didn’t want to get on leaders bad side.”_ V tried to explain which you just basically shook off not really bothering to talk about as you were basically exhausted jumping around and waiting for Jimin for so long took a toll on your body.

“ _I’m heading to sleep. Jimin you can change and join me._ ” you were patting on the empty space beside you on the bed.

“ _Yet just let me take like pyjamas from my baggage and I will go to the toilet... Sadly I can’t undress here.”_ he managed to say while pouting, so with only one glare, you managed to get all the guys from the room. Honestly, you didn’t really care if they saw anything by this point, but you realized Jimin would be probably bothered about the fact he was showing off a female's body out for guys to see. It would probably leave a bad taste in his mouth so you didn't interview. Yoongi managed to pass by and he saw how J-hope, Jungkook, and V were patiently standing by the door.

“ _What happened?”_ to which they answered.

“ _Jimin is changing so (y/n) shooshed us away. Her glare was terrifying.”_ Taehyung explained as the other two nodded agreeing with none the less. Soon they heard that they were welcomed back inside the room and they obeyed and walked in seeing how you both were basically cuddling on the bed.

“ _Well, this is kinda awkward.”_ Jimin managed to say as you held him in your arms.

“ _Comfy.”_ and with this, you both managed to drift off to the dreamland making probably some of the guys in the room a little bit jealous.

In the morning most members woke up after smelling something burning, which got them confused to why the fire alarm hasn’t started yet. Most members were rushing to the kitchen expecting Namjoon behind the stove, yet they only found two people kneeling down seeing something that looked like a bra inside their hands that was catching fire.


	21. Partners In Crime

Few moments before you managed to wake up while doing so you woke up Jimin in the progress, that was still sleeping inside your manly, small hands. Realizing you hardly had any food before going to sleep you both agreed to make some breakfast to fill your empty stomachs that were basically screaming for food right now. Going over to the kitchen you managed to agree the best thing to make would be some delicious pancakes. Upon joining forces you swiftly managed to do everything and in a matter of time the pancakes were already done and you both were sitting at the table enjoying their delicious taste on your tongues. Soon you were having a full conversation, ignoring the fact the other was not as good in the language you both tried to communicate with. The language barrier didn’t seem like a problem as somehow you could understand each other even speaking like few words in between. You were there mostly guessing what the other tried to tell. Soon Jimin shared a story about being on the boat and getting attention from guys, you heard it before but apparently, he needed more time to complain. He also stated he would help you get all the dances right and how you two should go to the studio to train. But the complaints keep coming you guessed he just needed someone to listen to him so he could get it all from his system. So soon there came two topics you could relate to. Bras and Periods, of course, there was nothing you could have done about the latter, but upon starting a topic about the evil of bras you managed to suggest something crazy.

“ _Let’s burn one, right now.”_ first you got a blank look from Jimin, but feeling your irritation about the item he soon nodded. It just felt like you woke up a part of him he wasn’t aware of. But first, you agreed on taking out the screws from the smoke detector so he wouldn’t blast off from a small fire that you two wanted to cause. So here you were kneeling on the kitchen floor, having the bra in your hands, then you gave Jimin the satisfaction of setting it on fire with a lighter, how you understood it some drunk guy left it in Jimin’s purse when he was on the boat so he wasn’t aware of it until later. So he decided to keep it, little did he knew that he would use it so soon. Looking around you realized no one was awake just yet, so you set your evil plan in motion. Putting on the bra on fire you soon both smirked.

“ _Let the evil burn!!!”_ the fire flames were reflecting in your eyes making you look even eviler than before, the nasty smirks on your face adding on to the atmosphere. None the less you both seemed surprised when all the members made their appearance in the kitchen, probably expecting something else than this. Hoseok while screaming poured water over your both, he seriously seemed really frightened.

“ _What are you two even doing?”_ Namjoon asked opening the window to let the smoke out.

“We are burning this evil thing.” you managed to say to your defense as everyone else plopped either on the floor or chairs with relief as they realized the fire was put out.

“In what sense is a bra evil?” Namjoon asked thinking you both were being ridiculous.

“You never wore one so you have no right to say this.” You managed to outburst and suddenly someone gasped. You looked away from Rapmon as your eyes landed on Jungkook that was covering his eyes as he pointed at Jimin. He looked down and you saw how the water made the blouse he was wearing transparent.

“ _I guess I need to go and change.”_ Jimin managed to say in a really calm voice probably already used to it as he didn’t even bother to cover himself, yet when everyone saw you staring at them all of the guys turned their gazes away, being quite embarrassed by the whole situation.

“Anyway put this back to its place and never attempt it again.” Namjoon warned you as you just sighed making your way to your room to change your clothes.

When you came back you handed over the pancakes to everyone but seeing how Yoongi was half-asleep you attempted to put the now half burned and wet bra on his plate to see his reaction. Once you placed it before him he looked up nearly falling from his seat.

“ _What the f**k?!”_ he managed to swear which made you only plop on the floor and roll around considering how funny you found it. He just went up threw away the bra in the trash as he was proceeding on taking some pancakes for himself as he kept a glare your way for the whole time.

“What did I do to deserve this.” he managed to murmur under his breath as he sat down on his seat.

“So now that we are aware of the truth we going to try our best to teach you the dances and stuff. There be an award show we probably going to perform on soon and well not knowing if you two will change back, you need to put your energy into serious practice.” Namjoon managed to say as you just nodded catching up on how serious the situation was. After all, you were gonna be around other idols, so you understood you needed to learn how to dance and sing to not embarrass Jimin.

“ _I will help as well.”_ Jimin managed to say as he came back fully dressed, but Rapmon managed to spot something.

“ _Go put on a bra.”_ he ordered the vocalist that shook his head while putting on a pout on his face. This caused you to put him in a protective hug.

“You still don’t understand the evils of the bras, someday I will need to show you every girls misery.” you managed to say as Jimin just nodded agreeing with you fully on this topic. These things were indeed evil as he got to experience one already.

“ _I don’t care you be staying in a group with other guys, you can’t keep showing like this to the dance studio if you want to teach (y/n) your dance moves.”_ well he did have a point, but you still managed to protest. In the end, Namjoon won this argument and not only were you bitter about it but Jimin as well as he was forced into a bra yet again, he promised himself to always have it off when on the hotel room which you fully gave permission for. The leader just dragged himself back to bed in hopes to get some rest because it was only the start of the day and yet it already felt like a full day has passed by with you two around. Sighting he laid down on the bed, but soon his phone started to vibrate, confused he looked up and he realized the fact he got 20 missed calls from Jackson and some couple of messages saying how he was aware how all of the BTS found out Jimin was not Jimin like he tried to explain to them before and thus he owned him dinner.


	22. Dinner

The leader made sure to have time to buy you dinner after losing the bet so miserably, but could he have blamed himself for not believing your words as no matter how much he looked it up this case on the internet there were no mentions about someone changing bodies, if not fictional that is. He kinda innerly blamed you for keeping acting too similar to Jimin all this time, yet now when he had time to observe you more closely he realized those small differences you both shared. So after attending the dance studio and getting you some vocal training, he phoned Jackson to come over to treat him to anything he wanted, he asked you for advice and your choice of the day was nothing else than sushi.

“ _Jimin and (y/n) are also coming, that was in the agreement.”_ Jackson fully remembered what kind of bet he made which made Namjoon sight, not only did he have to hang out with Jackson but also you and Jimin, he was expecting something annoying to happen. So here you all were as the other members from BTS decided to join along on this adventure. Jimin finally got a chance to wear his own clothes because the members wanted it to look like they were having all guys dinner out, not wanting to attract anyone's suspicions that there was a girl among them.

“So like you burned a bra in the morning?” Jackson asked as you nodded your head fully proud of your actions, this caused the rapper to laugh out loud about your choice of action, thinking it was just hilarious at some point.

“You see Jackson understands me.” you managed to say to Namjoon looking his way which only caused him to nod not really wanting to engage himself into your conversation.

“ _Oh, your mother said she will come over._ ” Jimin mentioned which made you perk up, you haven’t seen her for a week now, it would be nice to get into her embrace to recharge your energy. Not only 5 minutes passed and she made her entrance as if she knew you were waiting patiently for her arrival. Making a jump over the table you basically sprinted into her arms shocking the others in the progress. She just smiled as she put her fingers around you, already realizing who it was inside this male's body.

“So how are you doing my daughter?" Looking at the males gathered at the table and upon spotting one of them she managed to say.

“I see your future husband is there, I said you would be lucky while having this experience.” your mouth just dropped at her words.

“Anyway I won’t get in your way to get to know them better, good luckies.” for a fact you knew she was really good at telling the future maybe that’s why you got really concerned as she seemed really serious about this whole ordeal, you tried to guess who she was looking at and you looked at three possible people she could have mean, Jackson, Namjoon and Yoongi that were basically sitting beside each other. Or maybe you missed someone that’s when you caught Seokjin looking your way tilting his head in confusion as he wasn’t sure why your mood changed so quickly from happy to troubled. Your mother took this chance to escape as she was yelling.

“Good luck sweetie, get your seduction skills going.” and like this, she disappeared outside into the crowd, which reminded you how you forgot to ask her about the alien mother accident.

“Damn she escaped.” you tried to follow but couldn’t bother as she already was lost in the crowd, you quickly went back inside in hopes nobody spotted you as you wouldn’t want any fans storming in when you had such a good dining experience. When you came back to the table Jin soon whispered to your ears.

“Is something the matter you look really gloomy.” rather than that you were really deep into your thoughts. Any of these three being your future husband didn’t seem right to you in any way, maybe you miscalculated and she was indeed gazing at some other fella.

“Ugh mom you could have told me who it was good dammit!” you let out a rather frustrated yell for not being able to do predict those things as well while shocking the other costumers in the shop.

“Watch your language we are at a public place.” Namjoon warned you as Jin took another approach.

“ _Here have some sushi._ ” he gently placed it inside your mouth which you thanked him for.

“ _Thanks.”_ you managed to say as for the rest of the dinner you hold yourself to your own thoughts, so Jackson took this opportunity to talk more with Namjoon, who was surprised by your silence but he secretly thanked the gods for this miracle, even a single tear may have gone down his face.

“ _You ok Joon?”_ Jackson asked concerned as Rap Monster nodded.

“ _This evening couldn’t be more beautiful than this.”_ which made everyone look at him wondering if he lost it, after all, he was supposed to pay for four people which shouldn't be considered a blessing in any way.


	23. Getting Ready

When you arrived back at the dorms suddenly you got approached by Seokjin as no one else seemed to pay you any mind since you got really serious and silent under the dinner. Mother Jin was the one that seemed really worried about your well-being as usually over this week he at least saw you watching and playing on your phone when you didn’t seem to have anyone to talk to thanks to the language barrier or you usually called Jackson or BamBam but that was another story.

“Did your mother tell you something that troubled you? I mean you have been looking really serious since she left.” you realized how everyone was attending to their own business and because of the filling dinner no one seemed to have occupied the kitchen so you decided to drag him there. You didn’t seem to mind telling him a little bit of the information that you got to know from no one else but your mother. Looking around suspiciously you didn’t seem to find anyone around then you told him about what you heard from her while whispering the whole time as if you were sharing the most top secret of the century which no one else was allowed to hear.

“ _So like my mother... can tell the future... buuuu~”_ the little special effect on the part made the visualist snicker.

“ _So like... she told me that in that group in the restaurant she saw my future husband. I tried to see who she was glancing at. I’m not sure if I saw right, but if I did then she looked at_ Jackie, Mr. I know it all _and_ Mr. Lazy Sweet as Sugar.” Jin wasn’t sure whatever he should be concerned about all the nicknames you gave the other guys, but at the same time, he wasn’t sure whatever to believe this nonsense because a part of him didn’t allow him to.

“Oh I want to know who it is, but I’m not sure I saw it right.” You mumbled to yourself which made Jin put his arms on your face while he spoke.

“ _Stop bothering your mind about it, when the time comes you will know who it is._ ” his words set your mind in ease, yeah why did you even bother about the future you have not much idea about. What really counted was here and now so you should have used this time to learn some more Korean. What if the guy didn’t know that much English, you needed more knowledge to communicate with him on greater levels. You just nodded as a soft smile spread itself on your face futures. That’s when the male before you let go as he put his hands on his face instead while announcing.

“ _You can think about this handsome face instead._ ” while he represented himself as a flower. Which caused you to crack up, finally feeling relieved and calm again, yet your laugh was rather infectious and so Jin joined you, yet his laugh made you only laugh harder so Yoongi came by to tell you to keep it down.

“ _What you jealous we have so much fun?”_ you teased him which made him roll his eyes as he escaped back to his cave. The pace of his escape made you laugh again and this time you were just keeping this up until you both couldn’t breathe, so you quickly put Jin into a quick hug thanking him for his kindness. This took him off guard but he didn’t complain. Soon you stood up to go back to your room but Jin proposed to help you with your skills in Korean. You agreed and so you spent the next 2 hours making conversations where usually he tried to teach you the right pronunciations, but once you felt the exhaustion catching up to you, you decided to go back to sleep. Seokjin came back to his room and he just collapsed on his bed cuddling into his pink sweater with a delightful smile on his face.

The next week you kept on practicing on dancing and singing, Namjoon was always repeating you were going to perform as a group in front of the other artists which only added the pressure to your already stressed heart.

“He’s so mean!” you managed to whine as you hugged Jimin seeing consolation.

“ _He just wants you to understand how serious this is for us.”_ Jimin managed to say as you just let out a cry.

“ _OMG WHY!!! I never performed to people in my life, saying this over and over it again will bring me anxiety, why is it so hard to understand?!"_ you pouted as Yoongi butted in the conversation.

“ _You should understand she never did anything like this before and you guys want to kick out her onto a scene with hundreds of people that be watching.”_ he managed to say as Taehyung managed to grab your hand and show it to others.

“ _You guys were also so nervous probably the first time, look how this hand is shaking it’s like jelly.”_ Taehyung managed to say as he shook it around, his statement not being wrong in any way but you just hissed at him. That’s when Jin started to think about how to ease your anxiety just a little bit.

“ _How about this, nobody will make fun of you because you are Jimin, the fans will adore him no matter what. So even if you make a mistake no one will know it was you in any way, therefore you don’t need to stress it out. Just think about you are the sexiest beast out there like you did before the mirror and everything should be ok.”_ Hearing this you blushed in embarrassment which made Jimin look at you with a shocked expression.

“ _What? I can take the appreciation of my face when I’m inside this body.”_ You managed to say while capturing J-hope, hiding behind him while using him as a human shield against Jimin’s stare, but his reaction was hilarious none the less.

“ _Ohhh.. my face isn't this great.”_ he managed to say denying such a fact while hitting Hoseok in the progress making the question what he did wrong to be used like this, which made you step out while disagreeing to Jimin's disagreement.

“ _If I had such good face I could totally bring world peace.”_ which made Rapmon say.

“ _Isn’t that going too far_?” this made you shift your gaze to his figure while saying.

“Don’t butt in Mr. English Speaku.”

“When are you going to stop giving me such ridiculous nicknames?” he asked as you decided to put this complaint into consideration but soon you looked at him and while sticking out your tongue while yelling.

“Never!”

 


	24. The Night Before

It was the night before the so-called award show also the first time you would get your ass on a stage and perform a BTS song in front of hundreds of people where probably half of them would be artist themselves. To be honest, you hardly cared about the trophy you guys were supposed to receive, sure it still may not have been clear if those guys would receive one but deep inside you already knew that would happen. Your thoughts focused on the fact that it wasn’t in any way yours, rather Jimin’s which body you managed to borrow for the time being until you guys would clear out your missions of experiencing each other's life’s to the fullest. After all he was the one that spent his life on working hard in this field so those seriously made you hope for you to change back as soon as it was possible. Having all those thoughts troubling and disturbing your mind with endless questions and wonderings of the world you couldn’t possibly fall asleep in this state. You were keeping on shifting on the bed, trying all possible positions, having your eyes covered or listing to music meanwhile thru earphones. However, nothing really seemed to work against your nervousness that tomorrows events were bringing you. This caused you to jump out of bed after an hour realizing you needed to do something more to be able to go into the dreamland.

Your first attempt to calm down to get over your jumpy anxiety was brewing three different teas in a giant cup. The first one was supposed to be for nervousness, second for insomnia and the last one for anxiety. You may have let it stay far too long so it became way too bitter, even so you managed to drink it in one go, shocking even yourself while attempting such an act. Yet it wasn’t one of the best attempts as you only kept circulating between the toilet and kitchen. That’s when you decided to try another way to get you back to sleep faster. Taking a hold of a banana you started to devour it really quickly.

“Yumm... potassium.” eating two didn’t make much difference and you hardly felt any need to sleep. Your last plan was trying to imagine the blue sea and dolphins, you remembered moms words how it could make you relax a little bit more and make you tired before going to sleep. But when you attempted something like this you only saw a red sea and you standing on a boat screaming at passing clouds that were screaming back at you. Sighting in defeat you decided to take some fresh air. Once you stepped onto the balcony you admired the stars that were shining brightly in the night sky. It was quite relaxing in a way, but your mind still kept being distracted by your endless thoughts. And so you stood there looking into the sky like hypnotized so you hardly heard when the door opened and someone stepped in while tapping you on your shoulder to let you be aware of their presence. Quite startled you looked back to find the culprit and thus you met your eyes with Rap Monsters, which made you frown as he was the last person you wanted to see.

“What’s with the even gloomier look after seeing me?” he asked not appreciating your so-called welcome and reaction in the slightest.

“Well because you are Mr. English Speaku, I know it all, stubborn to perfection.” to be honest you had no idea what you just said yourself, you hardly thought it thru before opening your mouth. This behavior caused the leader to take your cheeks in his hands as he started to pinch them.

“What is that supposed to mean?” he demanded answers but you just shrugged not really being aware what you babbled out yourself.

“Is that’s how you treat all girls?” this made the leader let you go as he suddenly realized how rude he must have acted, in his mind you just seemed like a really good friend he knew for years. His sudden realization of his somewhat rude behavior made you snicker. That’s why he decided to change the topic on the spot.

“You can’t sleep?” he asked, thinking he maybe cared you just nodded your head as this was the truth there was no need to lie in his face as probably your problem was obvious.

“Well, I’m stressed out about what’s going to happen tomorrow. If you had such anxiety you would also roam around the house in the middle of the night.” you admitted as he offered the strangest thing ever.

“Are you in need to hold my hand in your sleep?” Namjoon questioned which made you give him a look that told him you thought he was crazy and so you decided to burn him for strange input.

“I know you are in need of my hand really badly, but that won’t happen sorry. Ask Jungkook instead you are sleeping in the same room after all.” you couldn’t hold back a laugher while telling him this. Which caused him to admit.

“Sometimes I have no idea how to treat you, after having you spend a week as Jimin you feel like another annoying member that I need to take care of, but in your case, you are more disrespectful.” which made you just shake your head in disagreement.

“I just treat you as friends, you know I’m not from Korea and I hardly want to follow your strange customs.” the reason behind it would be that you hardly believed the older generation should have more power over the younger ones. If they demanded respect they should show you some respect in return. Namjoon couldn’t argue with you understanding the difference in culture, but that’s when you decided to add something.

“But if it makes you feel any better, we are the same age. Friend.” saying this you ruffled his hair and he just stood there quite shocked as he never was informed of this what he thought was an important piece of fact.

“So I’m not rude at all.” you managed to smirk and you left him right there at the balcony knowing you won this round.

“Hopefully our relationship going to be better now.” you managed to say before fully leaving and your destination was your room. Once coming there your plan was to grab your phone and maybe watch something realizing it was no hope in getting some good amount of sleep before the show. Yet that’s when you came across something strange. Hoseok was grimacing in his bed as if he was trying to dance while still being asleep. Confused yet rather interested in the whole deal you walked up closer. Yet it was a mistake on your part as soon you were dragged onto his bed, as apparently for some reason, this fool must have dreamed about being some prince dancing on a ball where he needed a partner. So here you were lying beside J-hope as there wasn’t any other choice, thinking he would wake up if you poked his cheek you pressured with such act. But he only rubbed the touched area which was his cheek like a child which made you awe in delight.

“I guess I can stay here.” Strangely enough soon finally you managed to relax and you gave in into the tiredness. That made you close your heavy eye-lids and so you finally got some good night sleep.


	25. The Show

You woke up by feeling something poke your squishy cheek. Opening your tired eyes you looked up only to find Hoseok staring at you in wonder. At first, you seemed really confused but suddenly remembering the night before you started to rise from your slumber, realizing he would start some annoying conversation you didn't want any part of.

“ _Why were you in my bed?”_ And there was the anticipated question which made you only sight as you bluntly answered.

“ _Ask that yourself.”_ this caused him to come up with a weird conclusion on his own.

“ _You are developing feelings for the hope of the BTS?_ ” this silly wondering of his made you reach for the nearest pillow and slam it on his face.

“ _You wish, you dragged me in your sleep.”_ while saying this you stomped away ready to fill your empty stomach with some decent breakfast. Upon arriving there you saw that Jin was still attempting to cook something so you just reached for the tea and put like 3 bags inside your cup, just like the day before. Each one was supposed to be for something different which caused Jin to look at you, shock in his beautiful eyes.

“ _I’m pretty sure you should not do this.”_ while he tried to reach for the teabags you managed to slap his hand away.

“ _No I need this!"_ you insisted while you swiftly poured some hot water on top of the tea bags making it unable for Seokjin to reach for them again.

“ _Why?”_ this caused you to say.

“I hardly could fall asleep and those nerves wreaking me over.” he nodded understanding at least a little big even when you shifted to English from nowhere. The rest of the day went quite smoothly after all the show was supposed to be in the evening so you all went out in the middle of the day to prepare. First you made sure to have your stomachers filled with food, second, you changed into some formal clothes and had a meeting about how to act for your sake only. Next, it was getting your hair and make-up done by the make-up artists, so before you guys knew you were getting into the van to reach your given destination, upon choosing a seat which got you stuck between Jin and Yoongi you kinda started to panic.

“Oh... there's probably gonna be many people there, what should I do?” you kept on making weird scenarios in your head that were making even more nervous than before.

“What if someone will slam a truck into the building and I will end up getting under it.” Namjoon was seriously not believing the creativity on your part.

“Weren’t you getting nervous about the people rather than dying?” his statement didn’t make you feel any better which caused Jin to try to make a dad joke which flew over your head as you hardly knew many Korean words. Someone realizing this would not work, he decided to put you more at ease by grabbing your hand from sudden. This caused you to look to your left wondering where this warmth was coming from, you saw a hand holding your own and Yoongi gazing upon the scenery beyond the window as if he didn’t care and hardly was aware of the fact he was holding your hand. Technically Jimin’s but details. Yet his calmness managed to catch up with you and finally you relaxed. It seemed that someone else caught a glance of this act of kindness from Yoongi’s side and they kinda got jealous of the fact they haven’t thought of it before.

Upon arriving it seemed like the Mr. Sugar Sweet decided to take extra care of you, having his full support you didn’t let your nervousness catch to you anymore. More precisely you let out a smile finally acting more like the soft mochi you were supposed to be. So you guys took your seats EXO being right behind you guys. You wondered how you should have acted now when the cameras were catching your guys and upon asking Namjoon for advice he stated.

“Just relax.” he didn’t realize at the time this was the worst advice he could give you, as you spread your legs titled a little making you seem like a total gangster. The so-called prince Jimin was gone now it was gangsta boy gangsta. Some of the members were mortified about this.

“ _She has more swag than me.”_ Suga managed to whisper which caused the other members that sat beside him laugh at this ridiculous statement.

“ _What is it?”_ you asked wondering what caused them to act like a pair of hyena's.

“ _Hyung just said you had more swag than him and he’s bummed out about it.”_ this made you wink at the rapper thinking this situation was nothing but hilarious. Looking into the crowd of the fans from the corner of your eyes, you soon saw Jimin staring at you as he made a movement with his hands to make you attempt to put your legs together. You refused and so you two kept glaring at each other until you heard a voice from behind.

“ _Jimin.”_ looking around you saw Kai which caused you to respond in a really rude way.

“Who are you?” this caused Rap Monster to smack you lightly on the head as he started to explain you had too many calming teas brewed in the same mysterious pot so you started to act up. Kai just nodded as he had no idea how to respond to this ridiculous statement, his eyes reached to you in search for some explanation, but you just managed to shrug your shoulders not really worried about what Kai may have thought. That’s when Jimin decided to phone you instead and seeing your name flash on the screen as technically it was your body calling, you decided it would be best to take it, yet nothing really could have prepared you for his scream which caused you to jump in your seat.

“ _Listen to me and sit normally, you are not a gangster but an idol so please keep up my image.”_ which caused you to click your tongue while saying.

“ _To be honest in such situation I shouldn't talk on the phone also do you even have an image?”_ joking around you soon heard a loud “ _Yah!!!_ ” that startled the fans around Jimin as you could hear it all from over there, even without the phones assistance. His harsh voice made you realize he was not kidding, he would probably bend out his anger with more intensive dance training and so all the color of your face was drained as you sat upright looking more like a stiff employee rather than an idol.

“ _It’s better.”_ this caused you to sight in relief, but then Kai managed to eavesdrop and seeing you both react he whispered.

“ _You have a girlfriend?”_ you just shook your head really quickly denying such possibility.

“ _We are more like siblings than anything.”_ this caused the other idol to come to a weird conclusion and so he attempted to pat your head while he progressed with this conversation.

“ _I understand you got friend zoned buddy. Does she have a thing for another member that’s why?”_ you more likely glared at him.

“Do you really believe I would lose to any of those guys with such a beautiful face?” Your confidence was skyrocketing right now as Jimin still on the phone tried to calm you down as he didn’t believe he would ever muster up enough confidence to say something like this. He really thought you would have been more suitable as Jin as your confidence right now had no limits. You stood up as following words left your mouth.“He may be worldwide handsome, but I am Galaxy Handsome, now screw that Universum Handsome...Call me... “ before you could have said anything more Namjoon managed to put a hand on your mouth, as he dragged you back to your seat giving your warning glares to not step your boundaries.

“Forgive him.” you tried to fight him back, you wanted to speak your mind about how handsome you thought this face was, which caused you to lick Monnies hand as he released your mouth upon making a really disgusted sound.

“One glance at this cute face and it can purify your soul.” Rap Monster facepalmed as his further explanation was that you were trying to audition for a drama where your role was some narcissistic asshole. It seemed that the whole EXO bought it yet Kai was persistent asking you why you never told him this piece of information.

“ _He didn’t want the info to leak.”_ Suddenly Jungkook explained and it seemed like the fish have swallowed the bait. After a while you got dragged onto the stage to perform, you tried your best to not panic now and suddenly you saw Yoongi again taking care of you by taking your hand in his. This single deed let you be aware of the fact that the whole BTS was having your back, so suddenly you walked on the stage with overflowing confidence. So before you even realized it was done with, the song ended and you stood there not even slightly bit tired, which caused you to perk up and feeling really overjoyed you started to jump around while putting each member in a hug. This caused the other idols and mc's of the show stare at you strangely but you hardly cared you felt so proud of your achievement, because again when would a normal person that never trained as an idol get such opportunity?

Once you guys were walking back to your seats you felt the guys clapping your back as they told you how proud they were that you managed to overcome your fears over the stage fright.

"You did it well, good job. It felt like having the mochi back in our team." Namjoon managed to say which made you smile like crazy, never would you expect him to say such words. So you decided to behave under the rest of the show, tho, later on, you could just feel how your energy was slowly being drained and what you wanted to do was just returning to your soft bed.

"Just a little bit more." you managed to say tiredly as you pinched your soft cheek as you felt like you would fall asleep anytime from now on.

"Oh finally let's see if we really won this." As this man came to stage you tried your best to hear what he said, but it didn't seem like your mind was with you on this, instead, you were daydreaming about getting back to your puffy bed.

 _"BTS!"_ suddenly someone yelled and every member stood up beside you, they were about to leave you until someone realized you were still sitting over at the table and they turned around to grab your hand. Seeing Jin smiling at you, you soon let yourself be dragged by him back on the stage.

 _"Do I really need to go?"_ you managed to mumble as Jin just nodded still holding your hand. As Taehyung received the trophy soon it was handed over to Namjoon that apparently already had a speech prepared for this cause. You just stood frozen while wondering what Namjoon had to say. But soon you realized you couldn't make anything out of it. He was talking so fast in the attempt to probably save some time which felt like for any moment now some beat would start where he would announce a new rap track release or something. Standing there like a statue you just opened your eyes due to shock, unfortunate for Jimin this moment got saved on the internet which caused a new meme trend to start, where apparently Jimin joined the Jungshook club.


	26. Abs

The time flew by really fast before you knew another 3 weeks passed by. Spending so much time with the members you seriously already started to feel like the not so official 8 th  member of the BTS. None the less they couldn’t really kick you out as you still needed to attend many shows and recordings as Jimin as even they realized no one probably in day's society would believe Jimin changed bodies with a female foreigner, probably the whole South Korea population would feel like they were being lied to and their popularity would drop thanks to such ridiculous scandal. Usually, outside the dorm, you stayed as quiet as possible meanwhile the other members tried to cover for you as best as possible, which only left your relationship to grow among each other. You kept on fooling around with the mankae line and Hobi pretty often as the other members made sure to make you feel safe and secure with their own special ways. You still tried to phone Jackson and BamBam often, but there weren’t many possibilities to visit them thanks to Jimin because he made sure to work your ass off, the reason behind it was to get your bodies back faster. As this was going on you tried your best to teach him art and one of the missions you appointed to him was accepting a simple commission and getting paid for it. That’s usually how your life looked like as an artist so if he completed such a task you knew you both could get back your previous life's in no time. But because Jimin usually spent his free time on training and dancing something happened which he felt quite sorry for so one day he decided to tell you this little detail. You were all in the dancing studio, panting, rather tired from all the exercise you guys just made. Some of the guys left the studio, as you ran out of water bottles. You yourself were enjoying the coldness of the floor until Jimin managed to approach you.

“ _I must share something with you (y/n).”_ he admitted looking down on the floor, you could feel a serious aura coming out from his body.

“ _What is it Jiminie?”_ you asked taken aback while wondering what kind of sin he performed for him to look this guilty on the outside. Anticipating an answer soon you saw him lifting up his shirt, revealing a quite, mighty six-pack. You weren’t angry at all, rather amazed you would never think this day would come as you never had the might to develop any kind of muscles thanks to your lazy nature.

“ _Omo Omo this is amazing Jiminie!”_ you let out now pinching your body quite shaken by the amazing outcome from his exercises. Jimin feeling your excitement soon joined you as he looked really bashful from all the comments you were giving him at the moment. Soon he couldn’t hold himself back as he needed to share the results of his hard work, so as in a choir you soon let out.

“ _Hobi/Hyung look at this!”_ J-hope a little taken aback approached you both, but none the less the excitement you both let out took its turn on him.

“ _Look he got abs so fast isn’t it amazing, here feel it._ ” you just put his hand on Jimin’s stomach aka your body as he stroked it saying how soft it was, but then when looking up he found a females face staring at him he realized his mistake and in embarrassment he jumped away shocking you both in the progress.

“ _Why did you do that?”_ you both had no idea why he chose this course of action, meanwhile Tae joined you two feeling slightly the same.

“ _I mean these abs are amazing what’s your problem Hyung?”_ and then he himself decided to touch the stomach as he patted Jimin on his shoulder for the good work done. That’s when Namjoon and Suga decided to come back with more water bottles seeing 3 blushful men and 3 confused statues that been whispering among each other.

“ _He’s in females body I shouldn’t do it.”_ this caused Taehyung to say the following.

“ _Stop feeling so awkward around Jimin, he is probably hurt you trying to distance yourself from him just because he is inside another body.”_ you needed to agreed whatever you grew more close to the BTS members they keep being more awkward and distant with Jimin, probably they were overthinking things too much as they didn’t want to be impropriate. Namjoon decided to take a sup of water but then V decided to suggest something ridiculous that caused the leader gag on his drink.

“ _You should take a shower with Jimin in the current state all the awkwardness will go away.”_ he assured which made Namjoon spit the water on Suga which groaned while dropping all the water bottles he was holding together with snacks as he proceeded to get his face cleaned in the bathroom. Rap Monster mouthed “ _Sorry”_ as he looked at Taehyung with a disapproving look by giving such out of this world suggestions.

“ _What are you even thinking by saying this?”_ which caused V look his way as a smirk approached his lips.

“ _You are actually the one that mostly avoids Jimin, so I think you should go on the first go.”_ this caused the leader to freeze in his place as he imagined something impropriate which caused you to laugh out loud.

“ _I’m pretty sure he just felt a little awkward, I think our poor leader needs a group hug.”_ all the three of you started to smirk and like on a command you all three rushed at the same time to put the clumsy leader inside a group hug.

“ _I know you love us.”_ Taehyung managed to say as you kept on giggling finding this whole situation hilarious.

“ _Come on join us guys.”_ Taehyung and Jimin both let out as soon Jungkook, J-hope and Jin joined the group hug, that’s when Suga decided to return from his cleaning up mission. But he stopped in his tracks wondering what you guys were up to, but soon understanding the situation around him he let out.

“ _I’m not joining you guys._ ” this caused you all to approach him closer as he just stood there like deer in the highlights wondering if you all would really make it.

“En Garde!!!” you yelled as you all started to move in sync trying to approach the rapper to capture him inside the hug trap. However suddenly someone managed to trip on someone’s feet, it not being anyone else but the clumsy Rap Monster and while holding on each other you all started to fall onto the ground on top of the scary Yoongi himself, which soon was trapped underneath the whole bunch. A lot of laughers spread itself in the room even to across the corridor outside it. Which got Suga quite irritated for getting dragged into this madness by all you crazy people. Yet this only little detail managed to make you laugh even more than before. The last thing you heard was Yoongi muttering about some kind of revenge when you guys finally decided to let him go.


	27. Finally!!!

Another week managed to pass really fast and have already tried everything yet you were still stuck in each others bodies, without seeing any possibility that could get you from this tricky situation. You managed to realize how it already passed one month with these BTS dorks, but at least you didn’t hate it as much as before knowing for a fact that now you got some people right beside you that took care of you as best as they could. Yet you couldn’t do anything but complain as you really wished to have your old body back, together with your not so exciting lifestyle that usually let you sit alone in your room thinking, there was hardly any time for that while you were parading as Jimin. You needed to rush to shootings, learn Korean, spend most time dancing and singing and on the side also help Jimin painting artworks for the commissions, all this have been taking a toll on your body. Yet after achieving all of this nothing was back to normal so now when you finally got a day off you were sitting there on the bed in the hotel room your mother was staying at with Jimin to figure some things out.

" _So I have been rushing to shows, doing photo shoots trying to dance like you in any way possible, singing my voice out nearly every single day, but as you see nothing has changed."_ you managed to say frustrated biting on your nail to relieve your stress.

 _"Well I tried to learn some English and Swedish for that matter, I tried to draw something every single day. What else there could be we could do?"_ you were looking at each other both confused why the body exchange never reversed after trying everything you both could have thought of. That’s when your mother came back with a tray filled with both tea and cookies handing them over to you.

“Don’t struggle your young minds too much” when you least expect it you will find an answer." that's when you whined out loud proceeding of taking a sip of the tea that she offered you both.

"But don't you have, like any ideas or suggestion, there must be something we must have missed... I can feel it." you were frustrated at yourself for not being able to come up with the answer yourself.”that's when your mother spoke.

“Did he try on cosplay? Or going to a convention." you nodded as you already dragged him there once and he tried your Hancock cosplay on the first days on this strange journey. Then suddenly a thought hit you that made you realize what the deal was. He saw your family talked to them and interacted but because of your busy schedule as an idol you never did the same.

“ _I know! Jiminie we going to Busan right now!"_ this caused the counterpart you were talking to hit his head as a punishment for not coming up with this clear as heavens answer before.

“He could we have missed this? I seen and talked with your family but you never interacted with mine." you nodded your head relieved he caught up so quickly. So as he reached for the phone to call his mother you proceeded to buy train tickets for the three of you all the way to Busan. Of course, Jimin's mother was really eager to help and on the side, she also wanted to thank you for coping with this stressful situation you both managed to found yourself in. She also was really happy to meet you at last, as she believed if any other girl found itself in your shoes she would probably have destroyed Jimin's hard-earned carrier and would have spent his money until nothing was left. But such thought never crossed your mind, first there was hardly any time to think about the material things in such situation and actually, the only thing you spend his money on was food. You may have bought sometimes too many avocados for your own good, but Jimin hardly minded. Even if sometimes you told him off saying those were good for his body. Usually, when this topic was brought up he just managed to thank the heavens that you didn’t think about spending his money on some unnecessary shit that he would never have a use for.

Getting soon ready for the trip you all left in a haste packing yourself in a taxi to not miss the train, you were lucky enough as you managed to make it because as soon you guys came to the station it was only 5 minutes left to the train's departure. Getting inside you all found your seats and managed to collapse on them as you all did it in a rush.

"That was close." you managed to say while wiping the sweat from your forehead caused by your anxiety that whispered to you there might have been a chance of you not making it.

"I should start to think more positively." you muttered under your breath, being also quite annoyed at the fact Jimin didn't let you take your mask of even if you thought it was annoying having it on. His argument was that some fans may see you and then it would have been over, they would probably track you all the way to his parent's house and he hardly wanted that to happen. Your argument was that you couldn't hide this perfect face created by the gods forever but he insisted while blushing like crazy from this statement.

Once the train arrived at the destination you all walked out proceeding to take a taxi there, but Jimin’s father came to your sight as he decided to greet his son, therefore he left early from work just for this special day. Out of habit, he managed to hug the wrong person as you were one put into a loving parental embrace, yet upon realizing his mistake he soon walked to his son while proceeding the same treatment for him. After greeting you both, you and your mother he mentioned that you should follow him as he had his car parked nearby. Meanwhile, your mother was offered the front seat you got stuffed into the back of the car together with Jimin. Suddenly you managed to become nervous wondering whatever they would accept you, it was not like you were there to become Jimin's wife and” all but the tension in your body made it all seem like this was quite a serious business.Jimin realizing the change in your expression he suddenly grabbed your hand as he announced.

 _"Don't worry everything going to be alright, they probably be really accepting of you. So don't overthink it.”_ the older man managed to agree on this statement as he reminded you of the feast Jimin's mother prepared for thank you for all the efforts you made to maintain Jimin's good image. Hearing the mention of food you soon relaxed as a soft smile approached your face. The rest of the ride was silent, but enjoyable you were mostly staring out the window and humming some unknowing song. Once the car pulled over you all walked out just to be greeted by a cozy house that was on the outskirts of Busan.

“ _Let’s go in.”_ Jimin managed to say as you were basically dragged inside, your mother giggling at the cuteness of you both interactions. Once inside he yelled.

“ _We here!"_ this caused the mother of the household to peek her face out the kitchen, upon seeing the guests faces she dried her hands and approached you.

“ _Welcome.”_ she said with a really soft tone which made you already enjoy this stay. Few moments in and you were all already sitting at the table chatting away and eating all the delicious food that Jimin's mother managed to make in such short span of time between the announce”ment you were coming. You managed to get a pat on the head from the woman as she found you adorable upon eating so much and enjoying it as well. She shared her concern how she worried for Jimin's body as he sometimes didn't take care of himself, but now she could finally relax seeing how good care you took of him. While trying everything that was present at the table suddenly you managed to drop your chopsticks as something unbelievable happened.

"It's this sound again.” you managed to say reminding yourself of the terrifying night from the first week you arrived here. You seriously looked pale while you tried to cover your ears as good as possible. The three adults managed to glance at the both you with worry in their eyes as it seemed like something started to happen to the both of you.

 _"Are you alright?"_ Jimin's mother and you both shook your heads thinking this sound would make you heads explode any time now. It was so bad your whole body started to tremble in fear, that's when you finally blacked out and if not the fast reflexes from the both mothers you would have hit the floor.

 _"What happened?_ " the father let out as the both concerned mothers tried to wake you up.

“ _Shall we call an ambulance?”_ he asked yet your mother managed to shake her head, worry already leaving her face as she ’stated.

 _"I think they will wake up soon.”_ and like on command your both bodies shifted. Soon your eyes opened as you grounded from the pain this terrifying sound gave you.

“ _What was that?"_ Jimin asked as it was his first experience with this noise. But sud

denly he looked around” realizing the sudden change in his voice. Feeling his body he realized.

 _"We changed back!"_ you could hear the excitement in his voice yet here you were still trembling in fear as silent tears streamed down your face like rivers. This caused the dancer to stand up as he ran to your side ignoring the strange aches in his body.

“ _(y/n) are you ok?”_ you just shook your head while you managed to say through your unstoppable sobs.

 _"This experience scared me... this was not the first time I heard this sound, I really thought something bad would happen again. Last time I collapsed on the floor and blood came flowing from my nose and ears.”_ you explained which made Jimin look at you with pity, yet at the same time he questioned why you have never mentioned to him before. Grabbing your hand in his, this single act of kindness managed to help you back on feet. Wiping away your tears you soon started to finally calm down, and upon explaining the situation soon you were back to feasting on the delicious food that managed to help you get your strength back.

 


	28. He's Back

After spending your time at Jimins family house it was time for him to head back as he had things on the schedule the next following day, which left him a little bummed out that now when he had his old body back he couldn't really spend more time with his family, which was probably more than weirded out when he had to parade in his family house in a girl's body. Yet before that happened he decided to step his foot into the hotel room, he been staying at for the past 1 month.

“Why did you decide to come here?” you were wondering as he had this evil glint in his dark eyes that spoke about trouble.

“ _You will see.”_ you nodded and suddenly you saw him taking out all the bras you owned from the traveling bag as he proceeded to put them all in a black plastic bag. You were quite shaken up not really understanding that strange course of action he performed. You were lead outside which a quite dumbfounded expression as you seriously had no idea what he was up at first, however you soon spotted a lighter in his palm and a wide grin appearing on his face. Before you puzzled these things up together it was too late to save your bras as then they were already catching fire. You let this be remembering your burning hate for those items, but halfway into this spectacle, you got reminded that now you had no upper underwear left, like at all, as Jimin under the day chose to go without one to the family meeting. He most probably jumped onto the chance because there was no annoying Namjoon there to scold him.

So here you were the fire reflecting on inside your eyes as you also managed to let a wide grin appear on your face reminding yourself you wouldn't even miss them in the slightest.

After a couple of minutes being satisfied, you extinguished the fire with a fire bottle high-fiving in the progress, while throwing away the waste into the trash bins.

“ _Want to visit the BTS dorm and let them know about the good news yourself?"_ you nodded as there was nothing better to do at the moment.

“ _Considering it’s late I guess you let me sleep on your bed.”_ reminding him of this he suddenly agreed.

“ _I mean we already did it once, so no problem.”_ he then captured your hand as you both decided to take a walk on the night of Seoul, letting your mother know where you were going first.

Once you reached the dorms you walked in whispering among each other.

“ _Let’s see whatever they can guess we did changed back.”_ you nodded liking the little game he came up with.“What took you so long?” Namjoon asked Jimin as he halted and then answered.

“ _Well_ Mr. English Speaku _we went to Jimin’s parents to see if that act can make us get our old bodies back.”_ he explained as you just stood there silently nodding, meanwhile Yoongi asked.

“ _Did that work?_ ” which made you ask.

“ _Does it seem like it?”_ probably the sarcastic voice gave you away because Yoongi perked up.

“ _You did.”_ he gasped looking at Jimin now as you just managed to say.

“No shit Sherlock.”

“ _I wanted this game to go on longer.”_ you looked at Jimin with an apologizing look.

“ _So how did that happened?_ ” Namjoon asked as you halted into your step grabbing Jimin’s shirt. Which made the two BTS members look at your strangely.

“ _I will tell you later, let’s not talk about it right now.”_ which made you disagree with him.

“Just tell them, I manage.” you said yet he could see how your hands were trembling. Which caused Jimin to put you into a hug and covering your ears.

“ _We heard some strange noises from nowhere and then we blacked out completely, she said she heard them before. She explained to me today you guys seen it when she collapsed to the floor and started to bleed from nose and ears. That must have been a really traumatic experience because she was shaking with fear.”_ Taehyung hearing this story he walked out from his room.

“ _That was really scary no doubt, when it happened we thought we were part of a horror movie.”_ Hobi followed him as he nodded, as they were the ones that saw you first under that night.

“ _Well anyway we shouldn’t discuss any horrible experiences now.”_ you managed to say getting away from Jimin’s grip that’s when Namjoon realized something and he pointed to your shirt.

“You're not wearing a bra.” which made you scratch your head while answering.

“Yea too bothersome I been a guy for like a month so yea.” taking out this ace of an argument from your sleeve, but it didn’t seem like he would accept it.

“You better put one next time.” which made say.

“I can’t.” this caused for the leader to act up.

“Then you won’t be able to hang with us.” which made you click your tongue annoyed at his childish statement.

“If you tried to listen to me you would know that Jimin burned all my bras today, so forget I will use my money to buy those evil things.” you explained, but it didn’t seem like anybody believed your words.

“Come on I hardly think Jimin would do something like this, we need proof.” you glared at Namjoon for even mentioning this.

“Well excuse me for not taking a freaking video because I was way too stunned because of his actions.” this made the Mochi look at you with guilt in his eyes.

“ _Omo Omo I’m so sorry... I did it on impulse.”_ he admitted which caused the leader to admit he was wrong. Hearing a half-hearted sorry you soon added.

“Also If you're so bothered about this, you yourself can buy me one.” when he nodded his head you looked at him in confusion.

“Pardon?” which made him yell out.

“I will buy those for so be prepared, we going out tomorrow!” hearing this you managed to choke on your own saliva not believing your ears.

“Are you sure?” you asked as he just yelled out.

“Yes!” and walked back to his room.

“Well talk about strange.” you muttered as the other guys agreed wondering what caused him to accept this strange suggestion. Spending the rest of the evening with the boys later on it was time to head to sleep.

 _"You can join me this time! We are friends right?"_ Taehyung started to whine as you looked at him strangely.

 _"Why make such a big deal out of it?_ " you asked him wondering why it was so important for him.

"You never slept on the same bed when you were in Jimin's body it's about time." you looked at Jimin as he shuddered his shoulders.

 _"I guess I could do that."_ the cute vocalist just smiled as he patted on the place next to him.

"Come! Come!" he seemed way too happy.

"Yea yea." you managed to say rolling your eyes in the progress and soon your body was wrapped with Taehyung's strong arms.

 


	29. Shopping Time

The next day it was another usual morning with BTS like any others, which lead to following events. Having to try to ignore the loudness of the Mankaes that were having the time of their life now when their member was fully back, returned to his old body. You needed to have your ears focus extra precisely while trying to understand where Namjoon wanted to meet you under the day. It was precisely during the lunch hours, he kept on insisting he had something to do, so he could only meet you there by the certain hour. Somehow you also managed to make eye-contact with Jin and as always he sent you a wink out of habit, which caused you to sight looking away as you were way too familiar with this scenario. Trying to look away from the vocalist your eyes laid on Yoongi that was possibly glaring at the boys for being too loud, if a glare could burn a hole in someone’s skull that would be one of these moments. Somehow under the day, you ended in Yoongi's studio as he was focusing on composing new songs.

“ _Oh sorry I forgot you were sitting there.”_ he mentioned looking your way looking quite amused for some strange reason.

“ _Anyway I should get going then.”_ you looked at the time you realized soon it was time to meet with the leader of this group.

“ _Also you got this beat thanks to me you should be thankful.”_ you mentioned as he just waved his hand.

“ _Want me to write some thanks to you if it be used on an actual track?”_ he asked while you nodded.

“ _Sure, anyway we can talk about it later... gotta catch a taxi and get my ass over to that place before he decides to complain again.”_ you mentioned sighting making your way out the room, though it didn’t look like Suga was even listing to you, which made you sight in disbelief.

“Just don’t burn yourself out with this passion of yours.” you muttered under your breath now hurrying over to your next destination. Once you arrived you could recognize Rapmonnie just with one glance the mask, hat, and glasses just giving him away rather than covering his identity. Or maybe you just spent too much time with him that you could tell it was him with just one glance.

“Here I am Mr. English Speaku.” you mentioned as he nodded now going to the department store. Walking inside you were met by an employer that looked strange at Namjoon once he stepped inside the shop behind you.

“ _Welcome.”_ she said now shifting her eyes to Rap Monster that looked like he had middle age crisis.

“Honey what do you think of this one?” you pulled out a random bra and shoved it his way which made the employee realize he was probably your company.

“Geez she’s so judging.” you managed to let quite frustrated.

“Come on it’s 2017 for goodness sake, a boyfriend can buy a bra as a present.” this made the leader tell you to shush down as he hardly wanted any more attention.

“Well you look quite suspicious like this, pretty sure people won’t approach you if they believe you are a foreigner something. With possibly agressive girlfriend lol." you managed to let out rather bluntly now looking around the store.

“Ugh I already hate this.” you muttered as you then glanced over at Namjoon that was glued to his phone for some reason. Did he just take a photo of the bras when you were not looking or were your eyes tricking you? Yet this unusual behavior kept on persisting so you asked him to see if he was even paying you any attention.

“Maybe you can choose a bra for me, after all, it was your idea.” he just nodded but soon when his brain progressed your words he looked at you in a shocked state.

“....W-what?!” he let out really loudly which made you look at him disappointed. But then he glanced at his phone yet again while muttering a silent “fighting!” he soon let out.

“Ok, I will do it. Just wait here and I will come with something.” you were so lost as when you saw him go you could tell he was still on his phone writing something. H’is face also looked quite flushed and the only text you could see him writing was simple sorry to someone, sadly you never got a glance of who he was so intensely messaging with.

“What was that even about?” you questioned out loud as you looked around.

“Maybe if I buy a bra without wires it be better?" having that thought in your head you started to look around and finding this you soon got shoved a pink bra with a red ribbon into your face.

“Here you go.” you didn’t really complain much as you realized you hardly would wear it really so you could get at least one more lacy thing.

“Yet hat is the wrong size.” you mentioned as he was seriously blushing behind his mask but it’s not like you could see it. He showed you the aisle he found it in and after grabbing the size you needed you decided to try it on. Standing inside the changing room you soon heard.

“Just don’t ask me for help.” hearing those words leave his mouth you soon chuckled.

“Like I would ask you for that...you would probably tear the bra apart before we had time to even buy it.” you mentioned he seriously wanted to talk back, but he realized that your words were based on facts. Trying the bra on you thought it was quite pretty so you decided to keep it.

“Let’s take it.” you mentioned as Namjoon nodded as he then added.

“Let’s choose 2 more and I hope it’s gonna be enough.” therefore you choose 2 other bras now without wires so they would be easier for you to walk around with when you were finished with choosing and trying those evil things on you both went to the register and as Namjoon promised he paid for it all.

“Thank you.” you mentioned, as part of you thought that maybe it was all an act of a prank that whatever it was time to pay he would run away, but thankfully that never happened so you let out a relieved sight after the purchase.

“Where are you going to head now?” Namjoon asked once you both walked out.

“Ah... just realized we got so used to having each other's phones Jimin grabbed mine and I his... I guess I need to go back to your dorm and return it and get back my phone.” which made the leader nod.

“Then let’s grab some coffee and return to the dorms.” you accepted this offer wondering what made him ask you about this, however later you found out he was just mostly craving for some coffee and he asked you if you wanted some out of politeness. Well, at least you could overjoy the fact you two weren't on each others bad side as before.


	30. Freedom

It may have already passed four days until you guys changed back with Jimin, yet somehow you still spend your free time with these dorks, was it about practicing dancing or singing. Your presence was so usual in the Big Hit Company nobody from the employees really questioned your presence by now. Probably because Jimin already spent a month here and thanks to Namjoon strange arguments from before to let Jimin remain on the company grounds no one really had even thought about kicking you out.

“ _I think you have a really nice voice Jin, you probably should put more of your overflowing confidence into singing rather than your face.”_ while mentioning this to him you saw how his expression brightened up a little.

“ _You really think so?”_ while nodding he soon continued. _” Then I should do that... but I can’t simply stop loving this contours less, I mean look at this precious face. After all, I’m not called_ Mr. Worldwide Handsome _for nothing.”_ hearing this caused you to roll your eyes while saying the following with a monotone voice.

“ _Sure you are.”_ it didn’t really sound like you meant it, but apparently he ignored the fact being on some cloud nine at the moment. Suddenly he decided to show his appreciation for your not so honest words and he pursued with sending you a flying kiss, which you simply rejected by bouncing it away with your hand movement while making a mental statement inside your head that you wouldn’t really accept any of those flying kisses if they weren’t sincere. Yet it seemed like the stubborn visualist didn’t want to give up as he started to send more kisses your way which you simply dodged or rejected feeling like in another matrix movie showing a displeasure on your face. Everyone that saw this happening just sweat dropped at the silly behavior as it wasn’t the first time you guys played like this.

“ _You can’t escape forever._ ” Suddenly Jin let out as Yoongi seriously thought at the moment he must have had the mental state of a kid. Yet you decided to drag him into this because Yoongi was standing the nearest and thus you used him as a human shield.

“ _My knight, protect me from those evil enchantments._ ” you let out hiding behind his back, which caused Suga to speak up in your defense.

“ _Just let her be Jin, she hardly appreciates the effort you make.”_ you managed to stick out your head showing your tongue in his direction. Such act managed to make him purchase the carrier of a drama queen as he fell to the ground while asking between fake sobs.

“ _What did I ever do to deserve this treatment?”_ which caused you to wonder.

“ _I seriously thought you would have yelled at us as always... you know how dare we treat an elder this way... blah blah blah.”_ Yoongi seemed to agree with you as he also was awaiting this course of action, but Taehyung that saw this play before his eyes he decided to take an opportunity to join this spectacle. He ran up to Seokjin and helped him stand up.

“ _Hyung, I will help you defeating this evil creature that stands in the way of your loved one.”_ by that time you already lost focusing ability as something hit you from sudden.

“ _Right why I even here? I’m not in Jimin’s body anymore so I’m not entitled to spend every second of my life with you guys!”_ you let out startling every member from the sudden outburst. And like a rocket launcher you were gone and the only thing the guys could hear you yell as you were rushing down the hallway was.

“Dobby is a free elf, Dobby received a sock!!”

“You think she will come back?” Jungkook asked as he was worried that maybe they did something that’s why you left in such an unusual way.

“ _Maybe being an idol suffocated her too much and she needed some fresh air... you know she was living like a normal person before she stepped into Jimin’s body. Maybe she decided to go to like a cafe... dunno.”_ Suga let out saying exactly what was on his mind.

“ _Makes sense._ ” Taehyung managed to say between his giggle fits as he totally got the movie reference.

“Maybe she will now try something like any other thing young adults do... like get a tinder date.” he added, which only made Jimin shake his head.

“ _Pretty sure she is heading to an amusement park or grocery store to buy avocados while laughing like a maniac. That or beach she mentioned she wanted to see the sight.”_ which caused Jin to gasp at all the suggestions.

“ _You really know a lot about her by now.”_ he let out which made Jimin nod as he smiled softly.

“ _Well because the alien said something about us being twins, it just feels really comfortable to share all the things with each other.”_ which made Suga let out.

“I hope nothing stupid comes across her mind to share those stuff.” which made Jimin shake his head.

“ _She is pretty serious about treating me as a brother. She suggested a blood path which I refused. You know her and her strange ideas, sometimes it feels like having another Taehyung in the house.”_ Jimin joked as the others couldn’t really disagree as they felt the same.

“ _I hope you don’t try to insult me in any way.”_ which made Jimin just shake his head.

“ _No you are really lovable and energetic that’s why we say this.”_ they hardly believed this would be the last time they heard from you under the next upcoming week.


	31. In Search For Corn-Fields

Over the course of the next coming week, you haven’t either visited, text or called the BTS members at all which caused them to worry about your safety. They wondered if you managed to get lost somewhere, but no matter how much effort they tried to put into getting a hold of you or tracking you down nothing seemed to be enough. That’s when they decided to contact your mother, feeling silly to not have done that in the first place. However upon getting the information you were totally nowhere to be found at the moment your mother seemed to not have been worried too much about you in the slightest. She had no idea about your whereabouts or the reason behind to why you didn’t contact either of them for such a long time, but not even a wrinkle rested on her face as no concern was really creeping inside her heart as she was highly convinced you were out there somewhere in Korea, still alive and kicking also old enough to take care of yourself and your problems. This caused the guys to realize that in the matter of weirdness out the two of you your mother easily took the cake, so it hardly surprised them why you became such a weirdo as an adult when you needed to live with this since the day you were born. Yet things that they got information about was some destiny kicking in and that you needed time for yourself to resolve some feelings you had no idea about that made themselves creep into your heart when you were not looking, she also assured them you would come back and how the wheel of destination would finally start spinning and how it was up to one of them to either accept the fate their chose or breaking a promise between two souls and create another path.

But once the 8 th  day arrived you managed to make your appearance at their dorm. Knocking on the door you soon heard some footsteps rushing to the entrance. Taehyung looking through the hole he couldn’t believe it was you. Opening the door hasty he grabbed your hand, pulled inside and the doors closed behind you with a loud thud causing both Jin and Hoseok to jump at the sudden sound.

“ _We were so worried about you.”_ suddenly you heard him say as he was clinging to your body tears streaming down his face.

“ _Sorry sorry, my battery run out so I couldn’t really phone anyone.”_ the truth was that when you really got your ass lost in the woods you hardly wanted to admit to anyone you ran like crazy out the hotel room after spending a day in the amusement park just to find some damned cornfields, only when you made a really long distance did it even hit you that you should have waited before getting yourself out, because you managed to walk out there pretty late, having hardly any battery didn’t help so you tried your best to get out this situation on your own by using GPS. The phone died on you before you had the confidence to call someone for help.

“ _So what exactly what were you doing under this week?”_ Suga asked, which made you feel a gulp creating inside your throat as you hardly thought he would believe your little story about how you spend your week with a couple of bears, mother, and her cubs to be exactly. Breathing in you suddenly let out.

“ _I was kinda adopted by a bear, that’s how I spent the week.”_ he hardly seemed to believe your attics probably ready to say you were lying. That’s when something came out on the TV that Namjoon was watching up to this point.

“ _A foreigner female found lost inside woods, locals say she spent the last week together with bears that have seemed to have in a way adopted her, as the mother bear seemed really defensive when other humans tried to approach the woman she was taking care of.”_ This caught everyone’s attention and then they saw a clear footage of you walking out and being guided by some medics.

“ _How did you manage to get yourself in such situation?”_ they asked which caused you to answer on the tv.

“ _I was looking for corn fields.”_ yes that part didn’t seem to surprise anyone in the BTS anymore as you were talking about those pretty often.

“ _Why corn fields?”_ the journalist asked which caused you to answer.

“ _I wanted to get in contact with the aliens, but I guess staying with the bears set my mind at ease. They treated me really way, we often played together and they gave me food, I also walked around searched for herbs, good experience would recommend everyone, do this once in a while.”_ this caused the reporter to ask.

“ _But how come they didn’t see you as a treat?”_ which caused you to look at him as it was the most obvious thing ever.

“ _If you have pure thoughts and aren’t scared of them they will easily listen to them.”_ shaking your head you walked out from the reporter. Now clearing your throat you looked at Yoongi and questioned.

“ _So you wanted to say something?”_ he just shook his head realizing your words and explanation were sincere.

“ _But how did you even?”_ he was looking at you and then back at the TV.

“ _How I did what?”_ this caused him to answer.

“ _How did you become friends with those bears? I want to have such experience as well._ ” he kind of whined as the others first seemed shocked but reminded themselves what kind of character he liked.

“ _I mean I could drag you next time I guess. But it is hard to come back to this rotten society when you get to experience this, just a warning.”_

“ _Can I go too?!”_ Taehyung let out as you just looked at him surprised.

“ _I guess... but I feel like too many people could seem like a threat to them.”_ you managed to let out thinking about it.

“ _Anyway, we will see... I mean you have like packed schedule constantly and there’s the thing that I will go back to Sweden in like 3 weeks. The more you know.”_ this caused the guys to look at you in shock as they hardly thought about the fact you would leave so soon. By now it felt to them like you were with them forever even it only went hardly one month, you had such big impact on their life's that they hardly could imagine not having you around anymore.

“ _Can you not go? Like we want you around.”_ Suddenly you were hugged by Tae again as he started to sob for the second time today.

“ _I can’t my visa be going out and I need to return then.”_ this didn’t seemed as obvious to them tho.

“ _How about you come back and live in Korea? Do it for us.”_ this caused you to sight.

“ _I can’t just like dump everything and live here.”_ you managed to say thinking he was a little too dramatic right now.

“ _Listen we still gonna contact each other no need to cry over this._ ” which caused him to brighten up.

“ _You will? Like every day?”_

“ _I hardly think you have that much time on your hands to listen to me everyday something._ ” you managed to say as he pouted.

“ _Listen I hardly think you want me to babble about my art every day.”_ yet it seemed like he proved you wrong.

“ _I’m really interested in art, so no worries I can make it.”_ soon you were pulled away from him by Jin as he whispered something in your ear so no one else would hear it.

“ _How about the husband business, can’t that make you stay.”_ yes you remembered that part, but you hardly believed you could come to a conclusion who it really was within such a short time, not that they even would propose to you in such a short time. Thinking about this made you red in the face, who in the world would even think about the marriage in this state when you hardly even had time to date your husband, but the proposal was a way to go to make you stay in Korea. Seokjin looked confused while staring at your blushing face, yet the others managed to come to a weird conclusion.

“ _Did you say something strange into her ear?_ ” Taehyung asked as Namjoon then added.

“ _Are you trying to flirt right under our eyes?”_ he managed to shake his head as nothing like this occurred. You hardly heard them being in your own little world, but soon snapping back into reality you managed to say.

“ _Oh sorry, I spaced out.”_

“ _What were you even thinking about?”_ Hoseok questioned, you decided to be straight out honest, it’s not like they even would have found out who it was in the first place.

“ _I realized my feelings for someone when I was in the forest. Haha, I feel so embarrassed the reason why the locals even found me was because I was screaming his name following by I love you.”_ Jimin perked up ready to discuss this matter.

“ _Who is it?”_ yet you shook your head not wanting to share this piece of information with anyone. You wanted it to stay with you, having it as your own little secret which you could enjoy for now. Never would you have believed one of those guys would make a trip to those locals to hear who’s name you exactly decided to scream that day.


	32. Shared Dream

These dorks tried their best strategies to get you to spill your beans up for them, probably you managed to have all the BTS members shoved into your embrace by Jimin but you hardly wanted to show your feelings for that person just yet so even if you could hold him inside your arms, brushing his back by your fingertips just a poker face was appearing on your features which caused the guys to overthink the matter.

“ _What if it’s someone from GOT7 she hardly reacted to any of you guys.”_ Jimin managed to say as Yoongi decided to stop him.

“ _Just leave her alone for now, when she’s ready she will tell us herself._ ” Namjoon seemed to have agreed with the rapper as he thought the same.

“ _Or maybe that person will first confess their feelings to her.”_ it seemed like he knew what he was talking about.

“ _You know who she likes?_ ” Jimin asked rather shocked.

“ _Well, not really considering she admitted she only realized her feelings when she was hanging with the bears. But I have a hunch who it could be.”_ a soft yet confident smile appeared on his face making the other guys wonder if he thought himself to be the one.

“ _Anyway let’s go to sleep. As Yoongi said she will probably tell us when she is ready, no need to ponder about it.”_ he then needed to shush every single person to sleep as they still were far too nosy for their own good.

The same night you received a really confusing dream. Sitting in a cafe you were sitting between both Yoongi and Namjoon the two rappers were eyeing each-other the whole time, when you thought something was about to happen inside the dream where at least one of them would start a simple conversation that would help you understand why they both looked so serious soon something tapped your shoulder, first you were trying to shush away whoever that was, but being tapped on the shoulder multiple times you were about to snap at this person, that’s when you saw Suga’s and Monnie’s terrified faces so you slowly turned around expecting something out of a horror movie. You weren’t sure whatever you were greeted with was better than worse than a casual zombie. There he was, Jin. But nothing was as normal or how it supposed to be, it was only his face on a flower that was as long as you were, he possessed some kind of plant arm and legs. You looked freaked out yet out of politeness you asked.

“ _What can you help you with?_ ” he just smiled send you a kiss and stated.

“ _Admit I’m handsome.”_ as this was said both Yoongi and Namjoon yelled out a bloody murder scream freaking you out in the progress, you felt how Jin’s plant hands traced on your face and you suddenly were pulled away from the table by Jungkook and he told you to run. You were confused, yet you did as you were told feeling creeped out by plant Jin that started to chase after you as he kept demanding to call him handsome. Your heart was racing and soon you ran past a plant Hoseok that was dancing around having this princess feeling all around his aura, next person you ran past was Jackson which started to keep up with you.

“ _Why are you running?_ ” he questioned which caused you to yell out.

“ _This thing is chasing me, make it stop._ ” Jackson nodded as his head turned ready to protect you, but when he saw Jin’s face he let out a bloody murder scream as he started to run past you, then you suddenly saw Namjoon joining you both.

“ _Please help.”_ but what happened was he picked up Jackson princess style and he ran away into the sunset.

“ _I will forever remember this!”_ you let out and when you thought there was no more hope for you suddenly a man stood beside you.

“ _Don’t worry your knight is here to keep you away from these evil enchantments.”_ Yoongi soon grabbed your hand as you both started to run faster far away from Jin that collapsed to the floor realizing he couldn’t really catch up to you both. This weird ass dream made you wake up in shock, you were wondering why your crush was inside it and why was this so weird, but one thing was sure you wanted to smack Jin for scaring you this much as you felt a rapid heartbeat that didn't stop. You eat a fast breakfast at the hotel's morning buffet and you headed straight to the BTS dorms, you hardly cared what people thought you needed to let out your frustration on the plant that decided to chase you inside your dreams and scare the shit out of you in the progress. You heavily knocked on the door and soon a sleepy Hoseok came to the door. _“What is it?”_ he asked not really progressing the reality of things yet.

“ _Let me in I need to have a serious talk with Jin!”_ you let out a frustrated expression making its way to your face. Meanwhile, the vocalist hearing his name all the way in the kitchen managed to peak out his head apparently really excited to see you.

“ _(y/n) you are here!”_ but you just pushed J-hope aside as you walked inside looking really intimidating, taking Jin’s collar you soon let out.

“ _How dare you appear in my dream to scare the living shit out of me?!_ ” he tried to progress what you just said as a smile appeared on his face.

“ _What coincidence I also saw you in my dreams, the funny thing is I looked like plant and kept asking you to call me handsome.”_ you let him out of your hands due to shock.

“ _Wait that was my dream as well!”_ you let out really surprised at the strange turn of events. Yoongi then made his appearance as he let out.

“ _Keep it down for once!_ ” as he was glaring at you both as you managed to interrupt his beauty sleep with your yelling.

“ _He was there as well.”_ you suddenly stated as Jin nodded.

“ _Yes he caught your hand as he started to run, never seem him being so fast in my life._ ” both Hoseok and Yoongi looked at your confused wondering what the hell you were babbling about as nothing of it actually made sense.

“ _Did you see Namjoon grabbing Jackson and running off with him?”_ Jin suddenly nodded.

“ _He carried him bride style right?”_ you nodded this being the things you also saw inside your dream.

“There was also Jungkook there staring at us, judging look on his face.” by then you and Seokjin were laughing your asses off.

“ _Let’s not forget about Hoseok that was also a flower thingy and him running around yelling ‘I’m the prettiest flower out of all’”_ yes you remembered this part yet you have never caught up what he said being way too focused on running away, even you in your dreams were convinced Hobi was probably high on something, maybe coffee. Nobody would be able to answer the question to you right now no matter how hard you searched for an answer. 


	33. Rollercoaster

After realizing your true feelings towards this one person you decided to talk about it with no one else but your bestie Jackson. Sure your relation with Jimin was close to one of a sibling, but this time you hardly wanted to reveal this info to him as you had a hunch that something like this may slip his tongue as he was really close with all the BTS members. So you hardly wanted to have such outcome where the whole BTS knew who you were crushing on, after all, you weren’t particularly ready for such reveal. You needed some time to figure it out after all.

“What should I do Jackie?!” you whined probably the hundredth time today as you were clinging to him like a koala to a tree.

“Just confessed and leave me alone we been talking about this for hours now.” he let out but your actions made him self-reflect on his own behavior. Was it why people were sometimes so annoyed with his being because he could overstep his boundaries like you did right now. He was deep in thought until you let out another whine.

“I can’t that’s too much even for me!” you let out which caused the sexy and wild Jackson respond.

“Go to like an amusement park with him, hold his hand see if he minds, if he doesn’t just whisper into his ear that you love him.” only thinking about it made you blush as you started to shake your head in denial.

“No it can’t be done too much sweetness.” you let out which made the male roll his eyes.

“Are you really this innocent or are you playing me right now?” which caused you to sound quite offended.“Why would I?” which only made the counterpart shudder his shoulder as he couldn’t come up with a lone reason what you would get from lying to him.

“My little hopeless romantic.” he patted your head lightly as he spoke those words.

“Well if you really think you need my help, how about I push you on him while saying something about-” but before he could finish you let out.

“Yah- I didn’t mean such help. I can take some action by myself, thank you very much.” you furrowed your brows as you let him go now crossing your arms showing your displeasure. You been going on with this front and back until JB decided he had enough of your presence and so he kicked your out, you didn’t even think twice about his rude behavior as your mind was something differently else occupied with certain ways you could have confessed with but in each single scenario in your head somehow anxiety and fear of rejection caught up to you which made it seem to be impossible to process in real life. Going back to the hotel you kept pondering on the issue until you heard a loud explosion, soon a toilet came flying right into you which landed inches away from your face. Startled by the unusual turn of events you managed to lose your balance out of shock you just received. Like paralyzed you just sat there staring at the toilet and people seeing your pale face and realizing what managed to occur, they started to offer your help asking whatever you were ok. Nodding in response soon some girl helped you to stand up. Thanking for the help soon you realized how you had a better outlook on the so-called flying toilet, you soon got a glance of a text written all across it which read. “Confess” you were in shock as it seemed like someone decided to stick their nose into your personal business. There was only one person you could see doing this, it was your alien mother. Anger made itself in your system that made your veins pop on your head.

“Now even stupid toilets try to butt themselves into my personal business. Sure I take on your challenge watch me!” you let out as you changed your direction startling the crowd. But they couldn’t blame you who in their right mind wouldn’t be furious or terrified when a toilet nearly split their head in half. Making angry steps towards your new destination soon you caught a tab and you were on your way to the BTS dorms.

Once there the doors opened before you easily by Hoseok that seemed to have been the closest to the doors you soon let out.

“Yo!” he said the same phrase back as you walked past him not even waiting for an invitation inside.

“ _You will never believe what just happened?”_ this one question managed to catch rappers interests.

“ _Ohhh? What? Tell me!”_ he seemed really excited wondering what kind of news you brought with you.

“ _I was nearly killed by an explosive toilet. It could be a tragic end, dying in a pile of shit.”_ once hearing this Hoseok started to laugh so hard while rolling on the floor which summoned the other members easily as they were wondering what was happening.

“ _What did you even tell him?”_ Suga was the one that dared to speak up. As you just simply explained.

“ _I told him how I nearly died because of a toilet.”_ which caused him to title his feeling in confusion.

“ _Like you fell in or what?_ ” he asked which caused you to shake your head.

“ _No it exploded and landed right under my nose... it could have been the end for my deal. I nearly fainted from the shock. Imagine what kinda tragic end it could have been, nonetheless at least some people could die laughing at such news on TV.”_ You just kept of making fun of your own situation which caused the other guys join the laughter squad. But when Jin managed to join they laughed even harder than before, you just watched over them, but then Seokjin decided to change into his mother mode.

“ _But you are ok right?”_ he asked as you just nodded.

“ _If I wasn’t I wouldn’t be here right, but now when I have your attention guys I could ask you for a favor.”_ which caused Namjoon to say.

“ _It better be nothing related to bras.”_ you just shook your head.

“ _I was wondering if you could go with me to an amusement park.”_ you let out now staring at them with puppy eyes.

“ _As you, all know I am going back to my country in few weeks but before that, it would be nice if I could go with you guys, please~”_ you let out which made the guys look at each other. Some of them smirked thinking it would be a good opportunity for someone in this room and so they agreed.

You had to wait a couple of days before the opportunity to go with BTS arrived, but it was sure worth it as you managed to overcome all the insecurities that kept troubling your mind with some Jackson’s help. He was really sweet indeed and you hoped that he would find an awesome person he could love as well, sometimes soon. You decided to dress nicely for this day, you put on some light make-up which usually didn’t happen often and you managed to buy a dress just for this event.

“Ahh I hope he will like it.” you let out as you were standing inside the amusement park waiting for the dorks to arrive.

“They better not make me wait.” you let out as soon you spotted their silhouette in the crowd. Once you saw them you ran up to them not wasting any more time. You managed to spend the day just fine, everyone seemed to have fun beside Hoseok that kept on needing mental support to even walk onto the attractions. It ended up that you needed to become his pillar under the day, to make his worries easier on him you decided to hold his hand like of a little child, he didn’t seem to mind such turn of actions. Then under the day when it started to get pretty late and it was nearing the time to closing hours there was this one attraction you guys haven’t even stepped your feet inside yet.

“ _How about going to the Ferris wheel next?”_ you let out excited that’s when you heard one of the guys say.

“ _Before that happens I wanted to tell you something.”_ Confused you glanced at the person.

“ _Can’t it wait?”_ you let out wanting to catch one of the cabins and drag your crush inside to be able to confess just there. At least then you knew he wouldn't have any route of escape, so even if any rejection took place you could still talk it out.

“ _No!”_ you soon heard as your crush decided to take a hold of your wrist and soon you were put into an embrace that made your heart start racing. You felt how his long fingers were brushing on your back which made you wonder if this was really happening as this scene kinda looked like taken out straight from a movie. Soon you felt how he let you go and instantly your gaze laid itself on his sparkling eyes that seemed to have something to tell you. Looking at him like in some kind of trance you soon could see a blush spreading itself on his amazing facial features. Were your romantical fantasies coming true? As hope was building itself in your heart and all the butterflies started to go crazy inside your stomach soon his soft voice spread itself inside your ears.

“ _I wanted to tell you this for a while now, could you make me the happiest man on earth and become my girlfriend?~”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger brought you by this awsome yet evil author lololol~


	34. Say Yes!

You stood there still feeling like in some sort of trance, as so many thoughts were appearing inside your mind, making you unable to register whatever it was reality or one of those sweet dreams you had for the past week. Did he really just confess to you of all the people? You kept asking yourself as you thought it was too good to be true. Maybe it’s a hidden camera prank, suddenly feeling slightly anxious your eyes started to dart in every direction making your crush nervous thinking you were ready to come with an excuse to just reject him. As sweat managed to appear on his forehead out of the nerve wreaking situation soon he heard Jimin clear his throat. Jin looking back at him seeing how the vocalist suggested him to put his hands on your face, which came as a reminder about how anxious sometimes you could get. Still feeling hope that made his heart feel less heavy he put his slender fingers around your face as he stated.

 _ _“I’m really sincere with my words.”__  he let out an intense blush spreading itself on his handsome face. He was about to tell you that you didn’t need to rush with an answer until he heard you gasp loudly in slow motion as you managed to remember something. You couldn’t believe it, the future husband your mother talked about repeatedly was no one else than the dork standing right in front of your eyes. Your whole face lighted up and out of happiness, you yelled on top of your lungs.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” you started to jump around like crazy and then out of the excitement you put him into a tight embrace as you started to spin him around, which was possible thanks to Jimin that managed to produce some muscles in your body. All the other BTS members just laughed once from the relief that their buddy was not rejected and second because of your usual silliness. After all, those poor dorks couldn’t possibly figure it out who you were crushing on since you were really good at hiding your feelings from them, so they never thought Seokjin would be so lucky to have his feelings returned, even so, they kept holding their thumbs for his case.

Suddenly Taehyung started to whistle after you two, which made quite a commotion, which you two lovebirds simply paid no mind to, being inside your own little world. Out of happiness soon Jin managed to yell.

 _ _“She said yes!”__  people started to clap congratulating you on your engagement misunderstanding the true reason to the source of your happiness. Not that any of you two cared as in no time you picked up your boyfriend bride style as you started to run to the Ferris Wheel which a smile that was still glued to your face. You managed to surprise the visualitst with your antics but he hardly wanted to say anything, because he was admiring your beautiful smile, being closer to your face than ever before. Just looking at your soft lips managed to make him realize that finally he could kiss you and touch you all he wanted now when you accepted to be his only. His face became even redder at the lone thought of it as his body started to become warmer. You managed to grab one of the cabins shocking the staff for carrying your boyfriend inside in such an unusual way. Once inside you let him sit, you were tapping your leg repeatably wondering what should happen now, instead you decided to start a conversation.

“ _ _Actually there was a reason I wanted to come here.”__ you admitted while staring at him.

 _ _“Ohhh?”__  he let out wanting you to explain the reason.

“ _ _Well originally I was gonna make sure we two walked here by ourself, alone so I could confess to you, but I guess you managed to beat me up to it.”__  he looked at you shocked not expecting this confession.

“I guess I did.” he said while smiling at you as he was trying to come up with a dad joke he could tell, but before he could even say a word you quickly said.

 _ _“I guess this will do.__ ” and soon he saw you leaning in closer to him as you left a peek on his cheek, taking him totally out of guard.

“Ahhh!” you soon squealed hiding your face behind your hands way too embarrassed that you dared to do something like this. Then you heard him squeal as well, pondering why he would do such a thing. Soon you felt his hands on your face as he managed to say.

 _ _“You are so cute~ Jagiya~”__  but soon there was a change in his voice tone.

 _ _“Seems like even you couldn’t possibly resist my handsome face.”__  which made you pout as you questioned.

 _ _“Is it why you been chasing me in the dream? Because you wanted to hear it from me__?” this question took him off guard but he then confidently nodded.

“ _ _Of course, if I knew you had feelings for me I would have asked you personally tho.__ ” he let out and before you guys knew the cabin stopped and you needed to leave totally missing the opportunity to look at the scenery.

 _ _“Well I guess I missed to have a look outside under the ride.__ ” you suddenly bluntly let out as Jin mentioned.

 _ _“I guess it was unresistible to look at me, now when you finally had the chance.”__ he let out as you just sighed not really sure whatever you liked his skyrocketing confidence or not. Then you spotted him sending you a flying kiss which made you turn around.

 _ _“Sure whatever.”__ you soon let out while heading back to the left out BTS members. That’s when Jin ran up to you as he managed to get a hold of your hand. Approaching the bunch suddenly you heard.

 _ _“Kissed yet?__ ” Suga suddenly let out, a smirk approaching his face, but you both shook your heads in disagreement.

 _ _“Well it will come in time.”__ he soon let out as you stuck your tongue at him.

 _ _“Mind your own buisness Yoongi.”__  you let out as suddenly both you and Jin were wrapped into a hug by Taehyung.

 _ _“Awe guys you are so cute together, but I hope eomma you will still make food for us not only for your girlfriend.”__  he hoped a cheeky smirk on his face.

“ _ _It’s not like I am moving out.__ ” Jin let out feeling kinda offended.

 _ _“What you want me to steal him away from your guys? Well, I can kidnap him right now if you want me to.”__  before anyone could protest you got free from Taehyung’s embrace as you swung Seokjin on your shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

 _ _“It was good knowing you guys.__ ” you soon let out having this serious aura around yourself as if you really were going to kidnap their visualist. First, they didn’t think much of it but when you started to run, some of them joined on the fun yelling after you to let the poor guy down.

 _ _“Give our mother back!”__  Taehyung screamed sprinting after you.

 _ _“Try to stop me!”__  Jin couldn’t do anything but laugh at this hilarious situation he found himself in reminding himself how weird his girlfriend could be at times. So here you were chased by BTS down the street as everyone else just judged you guys for being so loud and weird. It ended in that Taehyung and Jimin jumped on you to prevent you from the kidnapping one of their precious members, in the end, rest of the BTS managed to somehow to catch up to you, you all collapsed on the grass inside some nearby park while having uncontrollable laughing fits. You held in Jin's hand, closing your eyes you realized this was one of the best days in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So any of you guys expected this outcome?


	35. Fluffy Love

You two didn’t let any of the remaining time with each other get lost before you would return to your home country. You tried to hang with Seokjin and the rest of the BTS members whatever they had time to spare, you tried to tag along with your boyfriend every time you saw a good opportunity. On the side you two you made other guys jealous of your striving affection against each other. One of these days you both were sitting inside a restaurant, eating some ramen, thinking about one cute video you saw the other day you decided to try the couples tactics inside of it to see how Jin would react. The mission was easy to give him a piece of seaweed and try to steal a piece of meat from his bowl as an exchange for it.

Yet once you reached for it and tried to snatch it from his bowl he looked at you with his puppy eyes, saddened to have his piece of meat stolen in such a cute way. After all, you couldn’t steal it from him so you gave it back and put a piece of your own share of meat in his bowl. He just smiled at you, yet he had to ask.

“ _You sure you want to give it to me?_ ” which caused you to answer.

“ _Yes you are too cute for your own good.”_ you managed to say after giggling, yet soon he decided to take up a more serious topic.

“ _Tell me would you be ok to go public with this relationship?”_ he asked you out of the blue which caused you to title your head.

“ _Is that’s what been bothering you lately?”_ you questioned as he nodded his head as such thought were circulating in his head often lately. He couldn’t stop thinking about all the fans that would probably be disappointed in knowing he was taken, more than so if he really did marry you in the end. But you soft voice took away all his worries as you managed to explain it from your view of point.

“ _I think you should have more confidence in your fans, I’m pretty sure most of them be really happy and will support your decisions. I mean if you keep hiding it, they could be more upset about it, right? So I say just be honest, sure you don’t need to share every single detail about our relationship and if some fans try to leash on me I can sure take care of them, no worries._ ” you assured him as he nodded. He wasn’t sure how you would be able to stop the seasang fans from getting onto you for dating him, but because you were so confident he decided to believe your sincere words. 

“ _What could I say when the fans ask about you?”_ Jin questioned not being sure what kind of story to come up with. Yet you were against such idea.

“ _I don’t want you to lie about anything, just try to tell the truth in the simplest way possible. How about you meet me thanks to Jimin and you can add that’s the only thing you can say on this matter.”_ Jin nodded as he started to eat his ramen again really pleased he could share your existence with the world that had its eyes on him pretty often because he was an idol.

“ _Should I tell them your name or?”_ you shook your head.

“ _But if you want to mention how crazy I say about the bear incident, then people that actually saw that news gonna know who it is lol.”_ you managed to tell him laughing at this lone thought. 

“ _Wouldn’t the article news be like ‘Jin from BTS dating a girl that runs around the forest to play with bears and is searching for cornfields?”_ he suddenly let out.

“Well you be bombarded with questions.” you managed to tell him as you both laughed at the silly idea. The same day you managed to drag him to look at the stars under the naked sky under the event you managed to tell him.

“ _Someday I will try to give you one of these stars myself.”_ you were smiling like a fool stating this thought you had.

“ _How could you manage something like this?”_ which made your grin even wider.

“ _Glad you asked, I will create life on this star, you can join on this creation with me and then we could totally live on this star.”_ you stated which made him respond with.

“ _You sometimes have the craziest ideas out there, but sure I’m a handsome, shining star that can accept this offer.”_ he out smiling at your direction. You had no idea how long you were sitting out there staring at all the stars enjoying the quietness while holding each other's hands but at some point, Jin rose up as he requested.

“ _Let’s go to the BTS dorm, you can finally sleep on my bed._ ” he said while pouting.

“ _Um I guess.”_ you let out quite dazed.

“ _I heard you slept on Jimin’s Taehyung’s and Hoseok's beds before, now it's my turn to cuddle you in your sleep.”_ you couldn’t do much but giggle at his cuteness.

“ _Yoongi won’t mind?”_ which caused the vocalist to say.

“ _If anything he can sleep in his studio if he thinks we are a bother.”_ you nodded letting yourself get dragged by the love of your life. 

Once you actually and arrived into beds Yoongi managed to scold you both.

“ _Be quiet I can hear you whispering and giggling among each other._ ” Yoongi seemed rather upset for the first time wishing he had another roommate.

“ _Ohh someone is upset._ ” you both let out giggling among each other yet again, him just adding more reasons to laugh about.

“ _You both are so childish_.” Suga announced that being rather true, he just covered his ears with his pillow grunting, probably also swearing under his breath.

“ _Sure sure we can go to sleep.”_ Jin then managed to let out feeling a tiny slightly bit bad.

“ _Well goodnight my love._ ” you let out as you kissed him on the lips.

“ _Ahhh~ so cute.”_ a pillow was thrown in your direction which only caused you both to giggle more, yet you returned the possession to the rightful owner tossing it back at Yoongi.

_"If you two won't shut up I will kill you both in your sleep."_ he let out which made you say in a rather unfazed voice.

_"Someone is gonna go psycho on us. Let's hide under the covers to avoid the scary glare."_ it didn't seem like Yoongi got his wish granted of a quiet room until 30 minutes later that night.

 


	36. My Avocado Queen

You were at the airport as it was time to say goodbye to Korea, your boyfriend and BTS for that matter. Seokjin assured you that he would text every single day, yet you protested saying he didn’t have to do that because of the differences in time zone and you hardly wanted to keep him awake just to find time to call, yet he was quite persistent insisting that he couldn’t be able to sleep without hearing your sweet voice under the days course. Which made you blush slightly at his sweet words. Now you were standing in the middle of the airport as Jin refused to let you go.

“ _I need to go.”_ you soon let out as he nodded.

“ _But before that, there’s something I need confess.”_ you nodded tapping your foot against the floor repeatably as your mother left you on your own and you hardly wished to miss the flight. You didn't felt like spending the night at the airport to catch the next coming flight.

“ _The bra you wearing today it was chosen by me not Namjoon. Needed to state this fact so you won’t throw it out in case you thought I wouldn’t want to see you in it.”_ You just smiled at him.

“ _Well I kinda already figured it out you know._ ” you managed to announce smiling, then you placed a soft kiss on his lips as you finally managed to slip from his tight grip that was around your waist.

“ _I have to go my mom said they are already boarding the flight._ ” you stated as you were waving your phone in his direction showing him off the text your mother sent you. You started to swiftly make your way to the boarding station, running through the building to catch your flight. You managed to make it just in time, but you were exhausted once you made your way to your seat.

“ _I already miss her._ ” Jin let out now clinging to the leader.

“ _Well you already planned the next meeting, so you will see her soon.”_ the leader let out now patting the visualists head.

“ _You right, I’m gonna propose then.”_ he nearly screamed taking all of the BTS members off their guards.

“ _Propose? You dated like for 2 weeks, dude isn’t this too early?”_ Jimin let out as the oldest just shook his head smiling like a fool.

“ _Not at all I just want to make sure no one will take her away from me. Then again no one would be able to do it, she assured she would flip over a guy if he even touched her in an impropriate way.”_ Jin started to imagine such a scene and he started to laugh out loud meanwhile some of his friends shook their heads.

“ _Don’t say you already going to plan your wedding.”_ Suga said as Jin shook his head.

“ _I’m not the one that going to plan this, (y/n) is already planning it in her head. I decided to not butt in. She actually said she would start sewing her future wedding dress.”_ Seokjin admitted as he thought you were just too adorable when you confessed this single thought to him.

“ _I’m her future husband going to play the part well.”_ Jin smiled as everyone wondered what got over him to be so quick.

“ _Anyway we have still a lot of time to think this through.”_ he soon let out as you decided to visit again in a couple of months.

A few weeks later after Seokjin admitted to his company he was dating, the director of BigHit started to ponder about whatever it was a good idea to share that news with the world. However, Jin kept insisting about doing so, giving reasonable arguments the PDM finally gave in into his requests hoping he knew what he was doing. So he managed to get some paparazzi to a press meeting.

“ _You probably wonder why we decided to make this press conference. Well, the reason behind it is that I wanted to admit to all the wonderful armies that I’m dating. I decided to be honest with you guys that’s why I decided to come out with this information before the paparazzi would catch up.”_ he just smiled being really happy sharing this personal information, over the course of few days he spent together with you he decided to believe more in the fandom. He really thought they would understand after all. He remembered the words you spoke to lessen his worries. Fans wouldn’t hate on you once they realized how deeply in love the two of you were and no negative energies would get to you both because you would burn them away with your stare. Suddenly the press started to ask about the obvious why he decided to come out with such information, what he would get out of it. Until one question was risen up that managed to silence all the BTS members that were gathered there giving their member mental support.

“ _How did you meet her?”_ All the BTS members looked at each other pondering what to say about this matter, it’s not like they would believe if BTS shared the truth. Soon Kookie leaned into Jin’s ear as he whispered.

“ _Shall we mention aliens or make something up?”_ the oldest shook his head remembering what you told him about telling no lies because they would back to him at one point. Yet suddenly he saw Jimin taking the microphone from his hands as the vocalist spoke.

“ _He met her through me, won’t share any details as the story how we meet is so silly no one would actually believe my words. But once you know what kind of person she is, you will realize why I'm saying this."_ leader nodded as it was for the best to not bring up this topic yet other questions appeared up like what made Jin fall in love with her.

“ _She was such a dork that always made me smile when I wasn't looking she became_ _immensely magnetic_ _like a black hole, so before I even realized I was already deep in love with no possible escape. So the only thing I could do was go out there and ask her out.”_ Jin nodded as the leader mentally facepalmed at the black hole reference and once the time ran out the BTS members excused themselves. Everyone wondered who the secret girlfriend was, that’s why Seokjin decided to share the information about how much of a dork you were, sleeping with bears and searching for aliens inside cornfields. Which caused someone to suddenly come across the news recordings of the strange foreigner that did all those things and soon many articles were made about how a member from BTS was dating a girl from the news that got lost in the forest when she was searching for cornfields. Sure some mean comments appeared where people were wondering what he saw in you, their minds burning with jealousy, but most of the fandom accepted you presence in Seokjin's life coming to a weird conclusion that somehow you were Taehyung’s twin. At some point Jimin got a little offended as he mentioned.

“ _If someone is her twin it would be me.”_ on one of the vlive streamings, of course, the fandom was shocked by his reaction, but once Namjoon explained how close he was with you and how you both treated each other like brother and sister suddenly your name became Jimin's twin. Because no matter how much the press tried to find some information about you somehow they couldn't.

The months passed and you finally got the opportunity to come back to Korea, coming to the airport you surely didn’t expect what was prepared.

Jin was standing there with other fans surrounding him, cheering for him for some unknown reason.

“ _Are you here to have a moment with your fans? Should I come later?”_ you asked him seeing as he was dressed up wearing a pink fluffy sweater on top of some kind of formal wear and then you saw him smiling at you, he mentioned you to come closer and when he did he kneeled before you. All the fangirls gasped as they tried their best to keep quiet as you were seriously confused with those strange circumstances. Then you could see him pulling out an avocado from his pocket.

“Ohh avocado! _”_ you let out excited that he remembered your favorite food. He couldn’t help but to giggle at your cuteness and then he finally opened up the avocado revealing an engagement ring that was inside the fruit, where originally the seed was supposed to be. All the fangirls squealed as suddenly paparazzi made their way in taking a bunch of photos of you both.

“ _Would you want to marry me? To complete the destiny we chose to follow?... My Avocado Queen?”_ he asked as some tears salty tears streamed down your face which was caused by the overflowing happiness, such antics shocked Seokjin.

As he was about to ask you about your well being you finally screamed at the top of your lungs.

_"Yes!"_ then you let him put the ring on your finger. Being way too into your own world you took Jin and spun him around and just like in the  amusement park you swept him off his feet while struggling you reached for your suitcase and soon you were running out the building laughing like a maniac. You could hear the fans screaming and cheering for you both, as you heard some comments about how the two of you fit each other perfectly. At the same day, the articles came out which described how Mr. Worldwide Handsome proposed to the love of his life, the one and only The Queen of Avocados. 


	37. Wedding Day~

Yoongi was sitting on the grass outside, using a tree for his back as support. Under those few days the guys were really busy with all the promotion on their new album, ha hardly cared if someone found him dozing off laying in the sun when everyone was busy dressing up and preparing for the great day of yours and Seokjin’s. Yet suddenly something came across his mind to have a little check out on twitter, he was simply curious about what the fandom thought after they got informed about the official day for the marriage where the two dorks would join forces and the rest of their lives in each other's presences. This caused him to discover something which made him come onto his feet really quickly. He never ran this fast in his life, the worry was showing all over his face. He needed to find you or Jin really quick as this information wasn’t to be  underestimated . He then barged into your changing room, you were there while a stylist helped with your hair, but you were also standing beside Taehyung helping him putting another wedding dress on himself. This wasn’t the only white dress he found inside the room, as there were multiple ones spread thru it.

“ _You should know how to knock hyung!_ ” Taehyung let out as he let out a really horrible girly scream covering himself as you started to laugh out loud because of his hilarious acting. Yoongi then scanned the room really quickly, Taehyung wasn’t the only visitor as he soon spotted Jackson, BamBam, Jungkook and Jimin his mouth opened but no words were spoken until a few seconds later he yelled.

“ _What is going on here?! Or wait that can actually wait I need to tell you something_.” Yoongi invited himself in as in panic he put his hands on your shoulders as a really serious aura was floating around him.

“ _Yes?”_ you asked questioning why he seemed so pale and then he finally explained his reason for being here.

“ _Someone leaked the information about the place of this wedding it seems and now a bunch of seasang fans are on their way to destroy your wedding.”_ Most of the guys gasped at the information wondering who would be stupid enough to let this happen, especially because you guys were in the middle of nowhere, really close to the forest as you and Jin  preferred to have a more private event close to nature. So there was no security they could call over to help them out and it would look bad if any of the BTS members or the two families needed to dirty their hands for something so trivial. That’s when Yoongi saw you smirking an evil glint appearing inside your eyes and he already knew this couldn’t mean anything good.

“ _I will talk to Jin, we can shift the wedding a little so when the girls come we can have some fun with their cause.”_ Yoongi just shook his head not really sure what you were up to yet he glanced at the guys and asked.

“ _What are they doing here?”_ he questioned as you managed to say.

“ _It’s a little secret of mine, you should go back to the groom after all you be the one standing by his side together with Namjoon, Hoseok, Mark, and Jaeboom while I have those dorks.”_ Suga seemed really concerned but in the last moment, he decided to not a give a shit as he muttered.

“Let the fate decide what will happen.” as he went to Jin to inform him what you were up to. Once it was time, you scattered into the wedding hall together with the guys. All of you were wearing pretty wedding dresses as long veils were covering your faces, which confused the guests as they couldn't tell who was who.

“ _What is this?”_ JB let out as he couldn’t believe his eyes as even the leader of BTS was not expecting this outcome.

“ _What is the meaning of this Jin?”_ which made the visualits just shudder his shoulders as he wasn’t really secretly involved into this plan of yours.

“ _Who are those people...?”_ JB questioned but then seeing those yet so familiar muscles he screamed.

“ _Jackson? Why are you in a dress?”_ which caused you to laugh, mostly because of the looks on their faces that made this whole situation priceless.

“ _We are the pretty bride maids._ ” suddenly they heard the deep Tae’s voice that came out from one of the people that were inside a wedding dress.

“ _But why are you guys wearing wedding dresses?_ ” Then Namjoon looked at the samurai sword he was given and soon he let out.

“ _Ok you know what I don’t want to know._ ” yet you started your explanation.

“ _One of the fun facts I seen is that before, bridesmaids usually wore the same dress as the bride to confuse the evil spirits, as for the sword back in the day the best man was actually someone that was hired to protect the pair from the brides lover that could come to crash the party, because back then the marriages were arranged.”_ then suddenly it hit Suga.

“ _That’s why you don’t feel threatened by the seasang fans that on their way? Because you going to confuse them with this?”_ he let out pointing at the five males that were standing there dressed in beautiful wedding dresses rocking the awesome look like it was no tomorrow. Your lips curved into a smile, but it’s not like anyone could see it behind the dense veil that was covering your beautiful face.

“ _You catching up pretty quickly.”_ then your soon to be husband let out.

“ _So what’s the plan?”_ he asked as you explained how they should be playing the music and all the so-called brides should be standing in a lead to the altar. So here you were everyone seeing really serious, but then the doors opening revealing some girls, they could be 20 or high school girls you weren’t sure as you hardly wanted to turn your neck to have a better outlook on their faces. The line started to move as Taehyung was in the lead taking actions. The girls were mortified, they weren’t expecting so many girls that would get married to Seokjin. One of them suggested for just to go for it and they grabbed the last person which happened to be Jackson, he flexed his muscles as he muttered.

“ _Can I help you?”_ they were shocked beyond explanation and feeling threatened they backed away scared this person may actually hit them. The line moved to the altar and once you were there you walked and stood beside Seokjin that took your hand in his, feeling really good about himself. The fans didn’t even dare to approach and when they saw the faces of the people that were parading in the wedding dresses they were way too shocked to even move a single finger muscle.

“ _Would you want to take (y/n) as your bride?”_ you decided there was no need for any bible readings but you wanted Jin to promise something else besides just saying yes.

“ _My_ _goddess_ _, I promise to love you forever as we going to strive to keep making wonderful creations together.”_ you couldn’t believe he actually made himself speak those words thanks to your weird requests you managed to pull up the veil that was still covering your face as a soft beautiful smile spread itself on your facial features. You soon spoke.

“ _My Mr. Worldwide Handsome...”_ this is what he wanted you to call him so you hardly protested.

“ _I accept to marry you and I hope our love, as well as our happiness, keep growing each single day.”_ the priest nodded as he announced.

“ _Now you can kiss the bride.”_ but something unexpected happened you both kept on fighting about who was gonna sweep away who from their feet.

“ _No Jin I be the one that will kiss you.”_ you were standing there wrestling as most of the people laughed at your silliness causing even the fans to chuckle at your ridiculousness. Then suddenly you managed to slip, you thought you would fall to the floor but your husband didn’t let that happen.

“ _I’m the winner.”_ he suddenly let out smiling like a fool as he kissed you deeply on your lips, which caused for the crowd to stand up and soon you heard clapping and cheers from both family and friends.

“ _Let’s cut the cake!_ ” soon Jin yelled as you nodded and grabbed the samurai sword that Namjoon been holding this whole time.

“Good job Monnie at least you survived so long, I be taking care of it now so you won’t hurt yourself darling.” he was about to yell at you, but he couldn’t possibly do it on your own special day, so he sighed as he started to follow you all to where the cake was standing. People cheered and keep giving you the best of lucks, yet soon it was time for the games where you put Taehyung as the host who was still parading in the wedding dress, so did the other guys. Once the cake was tasted and you eat it all you started the games.

“And now time to play a game where you will run with your partner carrying them bride-style.” of course you picked up Jin no problem as you two argued who should be holding who. You refused to let him do it yet in the corner of your eyes you captured Jackson that kept being persistent wanting Namjoon to carry him.

“Rapmon fighting.” you soon let out and him seeing this ridiculous smile on your face he swore to beat you up in this game. So the teams were made some of the older guests joined the game as well. You could see how Jungkook took Jimin his eyes filled with a will to win this competition. On your left, you saw J-hope that easily picked up Yoongi that didn’t seem to have any care in the world or he was napping you weren’t sure. Somehow JB was convinced by BamBam to carry him, other idols that were present made their own teams TaeTae decided to join in and one of the lucky fans got picked up by him. The other fans that softened up and dropped their hatred decided to join as well. One of them discovering a new love of her life as she spotted your hot cousin.

Suddenly then someone fired a gun and the games began, you were running like crazy wearing no shoes the dress getting slightly in the way, but you weren’t the only with such a problem as you saw all the boys in the corners of your eyes having the same struggle. Soon you saw Namjoon tripping on his own feet, but he fastly got up making sure not to lose to anyone. In the end, it was a tie, between you, Namjoon and Jungkook that were taking the race the most serious out of everyone gathered there.

“ _I want a rematch!”_ Kookie let out as you just shook your head.

“ _Geez kid there be more competitions calm down.”_ he nodded and soon you saw him putting his hands in air as he yelled.

“Infires!” scaring his friends for being too serious, for all you could say it looked like was about to ripe off the dress from his chests and bounce his hands on them like Tarzan. You seriously were just waiting for him to run off the forest and return to his true habitat filled with wolfs, squirrels and who knows what else.

“ _Jungkook calm down.”_ Jimin suddenly let out-weirded as much as the rest of you.

“Sorry I got carried away.” he managed to say while showing off his bunny smile which made you just shrug as you started to head back, Jin still in your arms.

“ _Can you put me down sometime?_ ” you just pouted while shaking your head.

“ _I’m finally your wife so I don’t think you have the right to complain especially on this day._ ” you told him which caused him to respond.

“ _Then for once you can’t escape my flying kisses.”_ he stated which made him do many of these until he realized it would be easier to kiss you on the lips.

“ _Out the way lovebirds! I’m coming through.”_ BamBam yelled as one of his group members were chasing him, you stumbled and you feel together with Jin. You just managed to laugh it all off until you both picked yourself up and started to head back while holding hands. After all the games the last thing you thought about doing was the first dance.

“ _What should we dance? Tango?”_ again you couldn’t stop yourself from smirking as you took a rose put it into your mouth and dragged Jin onto the dancing floor.

“Hello milady.~" you said through your teeth while moving your eyebrows, causing the guest to laugh at your crazy antics which made Jimin decide to take a video of the dance as you lead the visualist through it all, spinning him around and doing other stunts causing the others to laugh but also wondering how you got his moves to be so smooth when he was fooling around on the floor together with you. Trought out the night you still kept partying, laugher and yelling could be heard from miles away, all the armies that saw the video clips suddenly wished they could be there as well considering how fun everyone seemed to have witouth even a single sip of alcohol for that matter. The night suddenly passed by as most people decided to either drive back out to their homes and the ones that didn’t just passed on the floor snuggling inside some blankets that were provided by you. You got the whole BTS to somehow sleep beside you, sharing the body warmth with each other, Jackson took the opportunity and he snatched a photo of you all until he also decided to join you guys as he plopped beside Namjoon.

 

**1 year later:**

 

“ _So how is your wife doing lately? She said she couldn’t attend any of our concerts as she was claiming she was really busy.”_ Taehyung was really concerned as he missed the dork that kept playing with him every time he got the chance. Yet his question was ignored when Namjoon butted in with his own more serious question.

“ _I think the most important question is did the seasang fans stop? I heard like a group of them arrived at your house last time threatening to kill your dog or something if she didn’t come out and faced them.”_ Jin nodded remembering that scene pretty clearly. When he saw this his heart dropped as he was so set on protecting you from any harm that could come your way. But somehow your sweet voice assured him you would be safe and in the matter of hours you came back, having the same girls crying and hugging you for life apologizing about their wrongdoings, promising they would never do it again. 

“ _Somehow she always knows where it hurts the most just looking into their eyes and so she brings these issues up, assuring people she is there to listen out their hearts. Somehow these girls always give in and whatever is troubling them my wife tries to help them out with it. She is so sweet and kinda little bit on the crazy side but I really love her.”_ Jin managed to say as he blushed like a high school girl that just managed to found out she had a crush on oppa which the others just to shake their heads as Jimin suddenly let out.

“ _I heard those girls now started a dedication club to your wife. Something about protecting the sweet cinnamon bun that is Jin’s wife, that he deserves her so much no one should dare to come between their love.”_ Jin just nodded.

“ _Most of these girls were once seasangs.”_ Seokjin announced.

“ _Well, she deals with them so she helps us in a way.”_ Suga suddenly let out as Taehyung then whined really loudly.

“ _Ok but I still want to know what she is doing lately I miss her.”_ he had puppy eyes on as Soekjin started to tell him.

“ _You can just visit her when you have time... and what is she up to, last time I saw her she was planting a forest by our house...”_ he stopped wondering what else he could add.

“ _Ah right remember those bears she spend a week with once? One of them helped her with making holes in the ground so she could plant the trees.”_ everyone looked at Jin they sure wanted to see this picture with their own eyes.

“ _I guess we can go right now.”_ Namjoon let out sighting realizing he couldn’t win any arguments when he saw these sparkles glittering in their eyes.

“ _And the mother bear had new cubs, (y/n) said that if you want Yoongi you could live beside us and she could give you the bear for your household.”_ Suga let out a gummy smile he was practically sold looking like a small kid on Christmas.

_"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"_ Yoongi seemed so excited to become a real owner of a bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys for reading this story, it was sure really fun to write it so I hope you enjoyed it at least as much as I did~


End file.
